Remember me Skylanders
by DJester
Summary: *Season 3 spoilers*. Its finally over the skylanders have won, but not everyone is happy. Spyro cannot get over that Eon is gone and he never got the answers about his past, his family. In the shadows a new figure emerges and makes the wildest of claims. "The answer you seek Spyro lie in my name." First work.
1. Intro

**Author's notes:**

A few things I wanted to say before the story starts.

1\. This is my first fan fiction that I have ever wrote so any criticism is appreciated. Provided that it is more than three words like 'it was bad'. I cannot stop you from doing this but I really would like it if you did something more.

Four words is a good start

'It was very bad.'

Never mind.

2\. I am looking for an editor/ someone-to-help-me-with-my-stuff because I am currently self editing and I cannot spell for the life of me and spell check can only get me so far. That I am looking for someone to help with my writing, even if it is only a little, since I know that I am genially bad at writing. However I hope this person who decides to help me is kinda relaxed about time and all because this is where #3 comes into play.

3\. I do have a _very_ busy schedule which means that I cannot update regularly nor can I do anything at a set period of time. That means no promises on anything as of now. I can say that if I get enough feed back and when I get enough time to actually start writing, there will be more frequent updates on this story... Maybe.

All I can say for certain is that there is no certainties at this time.

J: Yeah that _totally_ didn't just contradict itself

Me: shut it man you don't come till latter

Anyways sorry for the short intro but I am not used to writing in this style and I also wanted to see if anyone would like my idea. So for now...

Enjoy the Show

 **Intro**

The world did not seem the same for Spyro anymore. With Eon gone and Strykore put back into another dimension he really doesn't know what to do anymore. He left his 'father' before due to Eon lying to him about his past, but he did that out of anger. Because of that anger he ended up being a servant for Strykore and becoming an agent of darkness. Just the thought of that sent a shiver down Spyro's back. It's not as though he's not over the fact that he went evil but the fact that he liked doing it and is too scared to admit it. There were some things that Spyro did that he felt free for. He didn't have to care what anyone else thought or he didn't put others before himself. 'I never did anything like that when I was a Skylander.'

"Hey Spyro, want to play some sheep-ball?" Pop Fizz shouts at the roof top where Spyro sits shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Na, I'm going to pass this time Pop. I got a lot of things in my head right now and I don't feel like playing."

"Oh, okay I know what that feels like, expect I don't because I never really know if I got anything going on in my head. I will let the guys know you're not coming. Later." After Pop Fizz leaves the Spyro feels a little guilty for lying. It's not as though he didn't want to hang out with the rest of the gang he just really feels like he needs some 'me-time' and mope for a bit.

In all honesty Spyro has been through so much in the past few days that his mind is still trying to ketchup with everything that is going on. Feeling kind of tired and wishing to get some more alone time Spyro decides to go to his room to take a small nap in the hopes that he will feel better when he wakes up.

On the other side of a magical mirror a tall shadow looks at the image and sees Spyro close his eyes and snickers to himself "It's about time I guess. I can't express how happy I am going to be nor how scared I am of failure."

"You could just let Spyro go, you don't have to do this." The sound came from behind the shadow, not like he needed to turn around to know who it was that spoke. Eon 'stood' a bit away from the shadow in his ghost like form. Eon knew him all to well and he had hoped that the shadow would never return to the Skylands. When he promised to reveal the truth in front of the Skylanders, he choose to leave this 'truth' out because Eon himself was never sure how to describe this to the other Skylanders. He guarded this this secret so well that not even Kassondra knows about him. Although it was a lot easier to keep it a secret when the person you are hiding doesn't leave behind any trace of himself.

"You are absolutely right I _don't_ have to do this. I should just stop right now after all the time, energy, effort, and _patience_ that I put in to just getting this chance. After all it's not as if I had nearly lost my chance because _someone_ failed to do their job in the first place." The shadow said with a deep voice that was laced with anger and resentment towards Eon. Upon hearing this Eon shied away knowing exactly what he meant when he said this.

"I just don't want any trouble to befall Skylands or the Skylanders, including Spyro. You know that what you are about to do will change everything."

"I know very well the consequences of my actions, but I will not back down on this chance Eon. This is what I have spent my entire life doing I won't back down now that I am this close. And for someone who is worried what I might do to the Skylands you sure didn't express that when you were helping me. Besides it's not as though I am going to be careless on my approach. I will have you know that I didn't just spend all of my time waiting for my chance, but I came up with several ways to accomplish my goal without causing Skylands to fall apart." After finishing the shadow turns around and looks Eon in the eyes with two bright yellow, almost golden like eyes. "One last thing I need you to do before I go Eon. Promise me that you will not interfere with me as I have not interfered with you."

"I promise Jester"

 **Chapter 1: The journey has begun**


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Author's notes:**

This came out sooner then expected. I am happy to make two announcements.

1\. I will be continuing this story regardless. So this won't be something that is started and not finished like many of the good stories that I read. I plan for this to be done within a year but that may change based on other factors of my life. Job searching is one of them.

2\. I am very happy to see that my work has gotten so much attention in the span of a few days. As a result of this I am doubling my efforts to making more of this story and I am also interested in seeing some reviews in the future. I am still looking for an editor if anyone is interested but I would prefer you expressing your interest to me via review as it is easier for me to see and access.

I am interested in what you all think of this story so far so any comments or questions please feel free to ask, I will try to respond right away if I can. I do check my account on a daily basis so I should be able to respond fairly quickly.

Enjoy the show

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

The sound of my talons hitting the stone floor as I walk through a hall is all that I hear. Looking around I see that I am inside a large building covered with weird symbols and drawings that I have never seen before. Some of which looks to be some form of writing but none that I have ever seen before. The building is old since the only source of light seems to be coming from outside, though small holes at the top. The hall is also covered with small debris scattered thought the place making the place look like it has seen better days. Despite this the natural lighting seems to make the place look sharper and fresh, while giving a relaxing vibe about the place. The building was huge, at least it must have been since the ceiling looks like it was made for giants, with room to spare. The hall is very long, too long to see the end of it and despite me moving forward I have yet to see anything like a door or another hall. Looking at all of this, I know that I have never been here before. Yet, there is this strange feeling of Déjà vu.

'Huh strange' I thought. The strangest thing though is that I am walking. 'Why am I walking when I can just fly? It's faster and I don't see any reason why I shouldn't.' But after thinking this something weird happened. It was like a thought had appeared in his head, but it sounded like it was someone else's thought. Like the 'voice' of another person is saying it but no sound is heard in your head, just the words appearing before you.

'Because you cannot fly.'

'What?! What do you mean I cannot fly, of course I can just watch.' As soon as he was done talking to the other person he tried to ready himself to take to the air. Only to find that his body wasn't responding to his thoughts. 'What is going own why won't I move like I want to?' He tried to call for help but nothing happened, his mouth didn't even move. After trying again and again to make his body move differently is met with the same result, nothing. After what feels like an eternity his body finally stops and notices that he is in front of a very large door. The door has three large symbols on it that he cannot make out what they are, and they appear to be blurry to his eyes. Upon stopping in front of the door the room is filled with silence as he just sits there waiting. After a few seconds the door starts to open on its own and a light starts to fill out making him cover his eyes.

"Wake up Spyro, there is an emergency!" Stealth Elf says while shaking Spyro awake. "What's up with you? You never sleep that deep in the middle of the day." She says sounding concerned about him. He really hasn't been his usual cheery and overconfident self lately and it has been bothering Stealth Elf for a while now. She knows that he says its nothing big, but her gut tells her that something is eating at him and her gut hasn't been wrong yet. "Kassondra just called for us, she says that something has happened to the Skylands."

Shaking his head to wake himself up Spyro got up and started _running_ towards the main room. This caught Elf's attention as she never saw Spyro run before, unless he physically couldn't fly. "Is something wrong with your wings Spyro?"

"What? Oh no, sorry just eh still feeling drowsy is all got that whole limp wing feeling its fine. See?" he says this as he starts to fly up and prove his point by doing a loop in the air. "Come on let's go see what's up." As Spyro flew he started to think back on the dream that he had. He never had one where he couldn't fly before, and he has never had a dream where he was not in control of himself at all. Normally he can at least change direction or talk in them but the last one felt so set. Like he was having a dream that someone else had thought up and he was just experiencing it. 'Maybe it was Dreamcatcher who did this, after all her powers are to literally enter and control people's dreams. But something tells me that it wasn't her, after all she really likes to make people afraid of things or make people experience nightmares, and it didn't feel like that. I wasn't afraid at all.' Before Spyro could ponder any further he had reached the main room with the rest of the team. Pop Fizz was mixing some potions together in the back. Eruptor and Jet-Vac were sitting on the couch while Kassondra was sitting behind the desk looking really upset about something.

"Good, now that everyone is here I can tell everyone why I called you here." Kassondra says this as she gets up from behind the desk to lean on it from the front. "I am not sure how or why but somehow, _something_ is changing in Skylands."

"What do you mean that something is changing? Doesn't everything change all the time or is that me just seeing things?" Pop Fizz asks while scratching his head and throwing a beaker that still had something it in a random direction casing a minor explosion to occur. "See what I mean, I am pretty sure that there wasn't burn marks on the floor here a minute ago."

"Yes, Pop has a point, what do you mean Kassondra?" Jet-Vac says while leaning in closer to listen.

"I mean that something is disturbing the balance of the very core of Skylands itself, I already got reports that there are islands where the Mabu are saying that gravity doesn't work, or weird colored arks appear in the sky." As Kassondra says this, she notices that everyone seems to be totally fine with this information and that no one is showing any form of urgency.

"Well I mean that sounds bad but that isn't too abnormal for Skylands, that sort of thing happens from time to time, there is nothing that we can really do about it." Jet-Vac says rather matter of fact like, it sounded almost like he was about to give another 'lecture'.

"Normally you would be right Jet-Vac, but this is different somehow, and apparently due to this disturbance most of known Skylands is without signal or Wi-Fi." As soon as this is said every Skylander in the room immediately checks their cell phone with a gasp. Panic and danger apparent on their faces. "Really that's what you guys are more conserved with, typical. Anyways I tried using some magic to help us find what the source of the problem is when I found something disturbing." She says with a renewed look of worry on her face and she struggles to say the rest. "I think this event was caused by something happening to the core of light."

Everyone looks up from their phones and gasps at Kassondra's words, a string of questions asked at lighting fast paste soon followed along with great terror and shock coming from their faces, each question sounding more desperate then the last.

"How do you know this involves the core of light?"

"What happened to the core of light?"

"Is it safe did it get damaged or destroyed?"

"Is this the work of Kaos, did he manage to escape from Cloud Break?"

"How do we fix this, or are we already too late?"

"Enough" Kassondra shouted over the endless ramble of questions. "Look, I know the core of light is still in one piece, otherwise we would know about it. I know that it involves the core of light because when using my spells I rely on the core to balance my magic and when I tired using a spell to help locate the problem I found that my spell didn't work which means I either messed it up, or there is something wrong with the core of light, and I don't mess up my spells. As for Kaos, I checked with Cloud Break and they say he is still behind bars and being annoying, so it cannot be him. I am not sure as to how to fix this since I am not sure what is really wrong with the core to begin with, but it doesn't seem to be something we cannot fix, I am just more worried about how this happened since something like this has never happened before."

"Wait a minute, you said that all cell phones have no service and you cannot use magic to confirm anything so how do you know about what is happening at Cloud Breaker Prison?" Eruptor asks with a questioning attitude, sometimes he really can show how observant he is.

"I used a landline to call them, I had it installed so that way they can have a direct connecting with us in the case anything ever happens." Kassondra answers while crossing her arms making sure that she can be trusted. It wouldn't be the first time that Eruptor has given her trouble and has questioned her every move. "If we are done wasting time I would like us to get going, so that we can make it back in time for me to catch my soap operas, no service also means no TV apparently."

The Skylanders then stood on the stones of their respective element with Kassondra in the middle and they all appeared at the place just in front of the core of light. Sure, enough something was wrong with it. The core still was in one piece but the things that made up the core were different. The stone heads had some cracks in them were looking to be a little darker in color. The flowers and water looked a little sick and discolored. The flowers are not as bright looking, and the water looks like there is something like dirt in it making the once clear blue color now look grey in comparison. The biggest change was that instead of pure light coming from the core, there is instead a light grey stream coming from the top giving the entire core an eerie feel to it. Among the shock of the Skylanders there was something else in front of the core that caught their attention. Spyro and Kassondra looked on in horror

"It's about time you guys showed up, I was beginning to worry that you might have lost your way."

In front of the core stood a dark shadow, that gave everyone chills. This shadow looked exactly like the one that Strykore was when he was trapped away. The Skylanders readied themselves for whatever happens next. "How can this be? You were just sealed away again there is no way you could have escaped so quickly, it's impossible." Kassondra says looking like she has seen a ghost.

"Impossible?" the shadow laughs wildly in a deep dark tone, at this taking a good look around while doing so. "It would be and is for Strykore, but don't think that I am anything like him." The shadow says while glaring at the Skylanders. "Although I do understand your confusion, I did come here to get your attention and I thought that this would be the best way to do so." As the shadow says this, his shape begins to change and as he speaks his voice is also changing becoming lighter and a bit more pleasant to listen to although it still sounds like a man talking. "Now that I have your attention I no longer need to be like this, give me a sec to get a little more comfortable." As he says this the shadow changes into something completely different where there was once a shadow a person now stood.

The person looks to be the same shape as Eon, has but looks younger in comparison. He was dressed in what looked like a normal light blue colored shirt, with a weird spiral symbol on the front made with white lines. He is wearing black pants that look to have additional pockets on them. He has a dirty blond like hair and his eyes are teal colored. His skin looks fair but slightly pale looking, like he doesn't get out in the sun too often. "There much better."

"Who are you and what are you doing to the core of light?" Spyro demanded.

"I will answer in reverse, what I am doing to the core of light is nothing really. I am merely putting my influence upon it and as a result it turned out like this. I can assure you that it will not remain like this, in fact I have every intention of undoing this after I leave. I only did this in the first place to get you here so that I could talk to you all." He says with a very formal and flowery like way. Almost as if he was acting and was merely rehearsing his verse. "As for who I am… I will not say."

"What do you mean, ya won't say, how are we supposed to beat up the bad guy if we don't know what kind of jokes or insults to throw at you when we start to beat you up?" Pop Fizz asks while scratching his head.

The man sighs after hearing this. "What I mean is that I will not tell you my name, but I will tell you what you can call me, you certainly have zero patience for the dramatic. You may call me Jester, or J if you like."

"Okay 'Jester'" Jet-Vac says laced with sarcasm. "You have our attention and you got us here, so we are going to stop you now." Upon finishing this the skylanders moved into action each on taking up a different angle of Jester. The first one to attack was Eruptor, sending large lava balls directly at Jester. What Jester did in response to this is that he motioned his right hand facing the lava and a large amount of water seemed to come from nowhere and some of it hit the lava mid air making it disappear. The rest of the water was used to hit Eruptor and send him flying back. Next, Stealth Elf teleport's behind Jester and went to hit him using her blades. Without warning Jester's body crumbles to the ground as dust disappearing before her eyes. Jester then appeared behind her and, with a smug look on his face, touches the ground making several poles made of bone make a cage around her trapping her. Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz decided to attack together, Pop throwing a potion at Jester while Jet-Vac shoots with his vat gun aiming directly at Jester. In response to this Jester makes a motion with his hand and changes the direction of the air bullets to hit Pop's potion instead. The result of this is that a green goop forms around Jet-Vac and Pop making it impossible for them to move. Spyro takes advantage of the battle and swoops in from above sending some fire balls at Jester from behind. Instead of hitting their target the fire balls seem to hit the ground where Jester should of been. After looping around Spyro finds that Jester somehow managed to move a bit of the earth so that it protected him at the last second. After this the team became exhausted and so far Spyro is the only Skylander that is left standing and it looks like Jester isn't even breathing hard.

"Ya done?" Jester says in a nonchalant manner. "I did say that I didn't want to fight but that doesn't mean that I am just going to let you hit me."

"If you don't want to fight then what do you want?" Jet-Vac asks while trying to get the goo off of him and Pop. The goo is not that sticky or hard and seems to be dissolving on its own, which is weird to say the least. As Jet-Vac looks around he can see that the rest of his teammates are not really injured and their own binds are coming off on their own.

"I was hopping you would say that V," Jester says as he addresses Jet-Vac "Oh, hope you don't mind if I call you V, I mean I was going to call you J or Jet but that would be confusing with my name so V it is. And before any of you ask, because I know you all will, I know all about you all and yes you all have your own nickname, and no you don't get any say in it. Anyways what I want is simple. I want one of you to find out about me." Jester says this with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean find out about you and why one of us? You aren't making a lot of sense Jester." Stealth Elf says with confusion and threat in her tone.

"Easy there, I will explain. What I want is for one of you to find out about me and learn who I am. The catch is that the longer you take to figure it out the more harm that will come to Skylands. Think of it like a scavenger hunt, first one to find out about me wins and I stop causing harm to Skylands. The game is over when anyone of you says my name, and I don't mean Jester or J. As for hints or anything of the sort there will be none. You must figure out who I am on your own."

"How are we supposed to do that, with no hints how are we supposed to find out who you are?" Eruptor asks with menace in his voice.

"Relax Rup, I will tell all of you one thing as a way of pointing you in the right direction. There are people who know my name, though they may not know that they know it" Jester says this with a sing song. "Oh, and here is a little added bonus for Spyro." Jester perks up, saying this like it was something that he almost forgot. "My name is the key to everything about your past Spyro, and if you want to learn more I suggest you should find it first because if you do… I will answer any and every question you have about where you come from and who your family is, Spyro. And in case that any of you doubt me or say that I am lying, I do have proof. I got all of the details right here, and I will hand you this to prove its worth." Jester was holding a small note book and from it he had tore out a small page and tossed it to Jet-Vac. On the page was what looked to be a journal entry and it was signed and written by Eon.

After seeing this the entire team is frozen on the spot. Nobody could believe what they just heard and Spyro was immensely conflicted. How could this guy know about his family, his past? How did he know Eon and how could his name be the connection to all of this? Who is he?

"Any-who, I have said what needed to be said. As promised the core shall be fixed good as new and I hope that we meet again soon. Bye for now." As he said this a grey vortex comes from nowhere and engulfs Jester and when the wind settles, Jester is gone and the core returns to normal.

There is dead silence after Jester left as the rest of the team looks at Spyro seeing something in his eyes that they haven't seen in a while. A fire is lit in him and Spyro is oozing determination. They all know that without a doubt that Spyro will stop at nothing to catch him. HE will catch Jester and will finally hear about his family and all about the details behind them. Spyro now had the will and determination to go to the end of Skylands to find Jester. "It's on Jester."

 **Chapter 2: I think it starts with a K**


	3. Chapter 2: I believe it starts with a K

**Author's Notes:**

Good news and bad news

Good news is that there has been over 100 views of this in under a week.

Bad news is that I am sick. Second ear infection in the same month and now I am dealing with round two and it doesn't get any better. This on one hand means that I am sick and feel terrible, on the other hand it means that I have more time to write and this is oddly relaxing for me. So, this explains why chapter three is up sooner than expected.

In response to my first review, although you did only use three words you said 'please' so… (reference to intro's author notes)

THERE WILL BE CYNDER involved with this fanfic. This is not so much as a spoiler as it is to simply let you know that I have a plan. (May not be a good one but the plan is still there.)

As for other characters I will be using them for various purposes, but I will not be saying what, nor will I mention who for now on just wanted to address the Cynder thing up front. She will not be here in this chapter but she does play an role in the coming ones.

Thank all of you for reading my story and my notes.

Enjoy the show.

 **Chapter 2. I believe that it starts with a K.**

Core of Light

"It's on Jester"

Those words echoed in the air causing a silence to befall the team. This was a first for the Skylanders. They have lost fights before, but not like this. Jester wasn't even trying to fight them, but he won. Then there was what he said, which had bothered them. Why did he do all of this to get their attention? He could have done something smaller to get them like attack a village or anything and the Skylanders would have responded, but he went out of his way to take over the core of light only to get them here? Maybe it was because they were the only ones that could respond to what he did, like he was trying to single the Skylanders out and only get their attention. Then there is what he asked for.

"You okay Elf?" Spyro asks breaking Stealth Elf from her train of thought. "You have this whole 'questioning look' on you right now."

"I am fine Spyro thanks for asking. I was just thinking about that Jester guy. What do you think he meant when he said to find out what his name is?"

"I don't know but I don't like this one bit." Kassondra says breaking the heavy air that fell on the team. "Look we just suffered a major defeat by someone who, by the looks of things, just beat us without actually trying to hurt you all."

"That's easy for you to say you didn't do anything at all." Jet-Vac says with a little harsh attitude clearly expressing how much he noticed things going on.

"Yeah, that was my bad." Kassondra says while rubbing her arm looking like Jet-Vac's words did hit her somehow. "But in my own defense he did take the form of Strykore which really confused me, and I cannot do anything without my magic which until he released his 'influence' on the core I could actually do anything."

"I also find it weird how you knew something was up with the core." Eruptor says with a questioning tone. "How do we know that you don't know him? After all he didn't do anything to you."

"Because if I did know him, I wouldn't be so surprised at what he did, and he didn't do anything to me because I didn't do anything to him. Jet-Vac can you please use your truth thing to prove that I am not lying."

"All right I guess I could since there is no harm in doing so. Kassondra can you please say exactly what you just said please?" as Jet-Vac says this he points his Vat gun at her on the truth setting.

"I don't know who Jester is and I am not working for him or with him."

 _Truth_

"There happy now?" Kassondra says while giving Eruptor a mean look telling him to back off and not accuse her of every problem. "Despite me not being able to _do_ anything, I was able to look at how he works, and I was able to determine that he uses a magic that is unlike anything that I have seen before. It looked sinister, but it had no 'dark magic' feel to it and he certainly didn't use any incantation that I know of. I also noticed how he can use several elements in quick succession, I never even heard of any wizard who could pull of such a feat."

"Okay so what do we do? How can we deal with him if we cannot hit him?" Pop-Fizz asks while scratching his head.

"What do you mean 'what do we do' Pop?" Spyro asks giving Pop his trade mark smile that fits his personality. "He says that if we just tell him his name then he would stop everything. So, all we have to do is just shot every possible name that we can think of and we win." After saying this Spyro gets several looks from the team, silently asking him if he lost his mind.

Kassondra leans down getting closer to Spyro as she tries to council him. "Spyro, I know that you want to believe him but there is no way of knowing if he was telling the truth. And before you say anything, I saw the paper as well, that was Eon's handwriting but that doesn't mean that Eon wrote in the whole book and for we know this could be a fake. Besides I think anyone finds it hard to believe that someone that powerful would stop if we just knew who he is. He is probably doing this to distract us form taking him down." Kassondra then gets a little quieter so that no one other then Spyro could hear. "I know you still want answers Spyro and believe me I would love to help you, but I need time to recharge and then I can help you, but I have to put the Skyland's first. It's what Eon would have wanted anyways."

"Okay so we are going to stop him but how do we even get him he can just doge all of our attacks without breaking a sweat, and he hasn't even attacked us yet." Stealth Elf asks the team hopping to get an answer from any of them.

"I think I know of someone who could help us on this matter, but you aren't going to like it." Kassondra says after pondering a little.

Cloud Breaker Prison

"remind me again why we are here again Kassondra?" Jet-Vac asks while walking past the cells filled with in-mates.

"Because there is only one person in all of Skylands who can help us with Jester and he is locked up in here."

"Who is that again." Stealth Elf asks looking quite worried.

"Kaos." Kassondra tries to say this without sounding too awkward.

"Wait a minute you expect Kaos of all people to help us, he makes it his own hobby to try and destroy us, which usually fail miserably, but still he is a problem." Eruptor angrily says. "Besides that, how do you think that he could even help us in the first place."

"Because currently Kaos is the only person who can use dark magic and quite frankly I think that is the only way to actually hit Jester." After getting a look of confusion from the team she sighs and explains further. "Look we know that he is using magic and that he has powers over several of the elements that make up Skylands, but we don't know how many he can use. So, we need someone who can hit him without using any of the elements and while dark magic can affect the elements it's not one of the elements themselves. So, he shouldn't have anyway to counter it. I would use magic myself but like I said before I still need time to recuperate and we know that Jester uses magic like that of dark magic, so they should be able to actually hit him. Furthermore …"

After a while Spyro stopped listening to what Kassondra was saying. He knew from firsthand experience that Kaos wasn't a very good option no matter whose side he worked on. Spyro know that Kaos was a screw up and a backstabber who did what he wanted when the time was right. But then again so was he. Spyro did turn evil and he did betray his friends on more than one occasion. He knows it wasn't exactly 100% his fault but it felt like it was. Spyro remembers that at first the only thing that he felt for the Skylanders was hatred and he just wanted to get rid of them. Over time things changed but he still wanted nothing to do with them or he felt like he didn't belong. In all honesty, if it wasn't for the fact that Eon and the rest of the team supporting him, he probably would have ended up in a cell too.

Other then the irony of Spyro not being punished for his crimes, there was something else that Spyro was thinking about that bothered him greatly. It was the symbol on Jester's shirt. At first when he saw it, it looked like nothing more then an artistic design, but he had the feeling like he has seen it somewhere before. It was then that Spyro realized that he saw the exact same symbol on the door in his dream. Upon realizing this, he asked Kassondra "Uh, hey Kassondra quick question. You saw the shirt the Jester was wearing right? Did you recognize the symbol that was on his shirt? I just thought that maybe that symbol came from somewhere and we could try and track him down by figuring out where that came from."

Kassandra thinks about this for a second and turns to Spyro "No I haven't seen that symbol before but that isn't a bad idea Spyro we should look it up when we head back but not until after we get Kaos."

He wasn't sure why but Spyro wanted to keep the dream he had a secret. It just seems too weird that right before meeting Jester he saw the exact same symbol on his shirt in a dream. But at the same time, it was just a dream and he had no idea what to make of it so telling them won't really be any helpful either. Now he and the rest of the team are going to have to deal with Kaos, which is really the most painful thing that they had to do today, hopefully forever.

"Well look at what we have here Glumy. A bunch of Sky-losers who have come to gloat in front of me to get back at me for all the terror that I put in them. Well it won't be long I tell ya, because Glumshanks and I will be busting out of here soon enough and I will have my revenge." The voice was all too familiar and the entire team including Glumshanks was annoyed by this mostly because it wasn't the first time they heard these exact same words but the fact that he keeps going at it even when he fails nearly every step of the way.

"I cannot believe I am saying this but," Stealth Elf says through clenched teeth. "We need your help."

"You what now?" Kaos screams at them from inside his cell.

So, the Skylanders explained what was going on to Kaos and Glumshanks. They spared the details of them losing but included how Jester uses some form of dark magic that can manipulate the elements and deflect all their attacks. Kaos sits there not saying anything and looks like he is paying attention. Needless to say, Kaos had not interrupted the entire time that the Skylanders were explaining things to him but when they were done he was shocked to say the least.

"So, let me get this straight. You want my help to stop a bad guy who I am the only one in which can hit? You honestly expect me to believe that? Why would I want to help you at all? You are the people that put me here in the first place and you want me to help you? I refuse there is no way that I…" Kaos stops mid rant, freezing in place, he then rapidly turns around facing the Skylanders and hurriedly asks. "What a minute what did that guy call himself again?"

"Uh, Jester. Why?" Jet-Vac replies, being a little concerned about the sudden change in tone.

Upon hearing this Kaos gives his best fan-boy scream jumping up and down all over the cell, making Glumshanks wince in pain as he knows what this can only mean. "I cannot believe it. The actual Jester is here in Skylands, do you know what this means Glumshanks?"

"No sir but I have a feeling you will tell us all anyways."

"It means that the legendary villain is actually here. Most people on the fan cite believe that Jester was a completely made up character, but I knew he was real, he just didn't want to reveal himself that's all. Now he is here." Kaos says all this with as much joy as any hyperactive kid his age would have upon hearing that there favorite celebrity is in town. "I have to get his autograph."

"Wait a minute. You know who Jester is?" Spyro asks with keen interest like he missed something, and someone said his trigger word.

"Well duh, Jester is only Skylands first and best villain comic ever. Not only was Jester the first comic to ever feature a villain in Skylands, but it also started the entire villain comic genre. They stopped production of those comics a while back, and any of those comics would go for a fortune on the market. I managed to collect all of them save for one. The first one to ever come out, most of them are lost or got destroyed, but I hear that the author has a copy."

"Wait, hold on a sec. You are telling me that we faced and lost against a guy that named himself after a comic book?" Stealth Elf is getting really embarrassed saying this out loud.

"Only the best one ever. And the way you described him and what he did I don't think that it was an imposter either." As Kaos states this he sees that everyone is staring intently at him as if everyone had just seen something horrifying. Normally this would please Kaos, but he doesn't like it when he doesn't know what causes their fear. Kind of like being on the outside of a good joke. "What? What did I say?"

Eruptor breaks the silence by asking Kaos "How do you know that the Jester we fought wasn't a fake? You haven't even seen him yet."

"Because, Sky-loser the real Jester is the only one capable of using shadow magic to this degree. There have been countless people who tried to do what he demonstrated in the comics, but no one could ever pull it off. Even I myself have tried countless times to do shadow magic and I cannot pull it off." Kaos said with a matter of fact attitude. "In fact, …"

The rest of the Skylanders roll their eyes at the last thing Kaos said. He can get full of himself when given the chance, and he always finds the chance. Most of the Skylanders stopped listening to what he was rambling on about because they really couldn't take Kaos seriously when he was monologuing. Stealth Elf, using her ninja like talents, whispers to Kassondra what she wanted to know. "What's Shadow magic? Have you heard of this before Kassondra?"

Kassondra crouches down and whispers back trying to not draw everyone else's attention. "No first I ever heard of it. Then again, I don't really listen very well when Kaos is monologuing about his comics and such very often. However, that would explain why his magic felt so weird and different to me since it only resembled that of dark magic but didn't have the same feel to it."

"Hey, are you guys even listening to me?" Kaos shouts gaining the attention back from everyone who was ignoring him. Which was everyone within ear shot.

"Yeah so he can use 'shadow magic' whatever that is but how is that he can manipulate the elements and such?" Spyro asks thinking that this trip was becoming somewhat useful, if Kaos was telling the truth. Spyro also thought that if Kaos was just going to reveal everything about Jester then he might as well ask all the important questions so that they can hopefully leave Kaos here. He really doesn't want to work with Kaos again. The one time was more than enough, and personally he hated the fact that he wasn't in a cell like Kaos, when he committed some evil deeds himself. Spyro is truly grateful for all the things that his friends have done, but he still feels guilty about it and showing him pity isn't really helping.

"Why should I tell you, Spy-dork? You know what I have been too kind to all of you and now I won't say a word until you let me out like you said you were." Kaos says while crossing his arms and turning around such that his back was facing the Skylanders. "And Glumshanks too, of course."

This last bit surprised Glumshanks, thinking that perhaps that Kaos was thinking of someone other than himself or revenge for a change. "Woah thank you Kaos, I never thought that you would care enough about me to try to get me out of here as well."

Kaos turns to face Glumshanks and says in his rather innocent tone. "Of course, Glummy. Why wouldn't I want you out of here with me." Kaos says this as he puts an arm on his shoulder only to quickly pull Glumshanks in closer hurting the poor trolls head. "Besides who else is going to do all of my chores and be my torture subject when I need one?"

This forces the troll to let out a sigh, clearly losing all excitement and happiness that he had a moment ago. Why the troll keeps falling for the same trick repeatedly is a mystery to him. "Of course, sir I simply cannot wait for all of that to happen."

"I hate to interrupt your thing you have going on back there." Jet-Vac says after giving a slight cough to get the two inmates attention. "But as for letting you both out we have some conditions and rules that need to be taken care of first." Jet-Vac then proceeds to take out his glasses and a very large pamphlet. He then proceeds to clear his throat and starts his long lecture. "First off …"

Spyro listening at this point as most people do whenever Professor Jet-Vac gives a lecture that nobody asked for. As JV was giving his lecture Spyro was lost in his own thoughts. He will never admit it to anyone here but this whole plan about taking out Jester feels wrong. No one else seems to know this guy and yet he clearly has a long history and seems to know a lot. The more he thinks about Jester the more he thinks about why he is here at Cloud Breaker. In all honesty, Spyro was just angry right now. He was angry at the gang for going to Kaos of all people to ask for help. He was angry at Jester for showing up out of the blue. He was angry at Kaos for the things that he and his uncle had did to him. He was angry at Kassondra and Eon still for hiding his past for so long. But mostly, Spyro was angry with himself. If he had never reacted the way he did, when Eon finally told the truth, then none of this would have happened. If he could, Spyro would leave this very moment and just try and hunt down Jester on his own. Eon may have told him about Spyro's ancestors briefly, but he never got to ask about who his parents where or what were they like before Eon sent them away. Jester may have been lying about knowing anything about Spyro's past, but the fact that he appeared just when Spyro thought that he reached a dead end. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

"Any questions?" Spyro tuned back in to the conversation just as Jet-Vac had finished. Hope he hadn't missed anything too important.

"Fine." Kaos shouted as he turned around to face the Skylanders again. "But I want to add some conditions of my own."

"What are they Kaos?" Jet-Vac asks as he clearly sounds annoyed since this would mean that he would have to remember what it was so that he could write it down on paper latter on.

Kaos smirks at this as he starts counting on his hand for each 'condition' that he has. "First, I want some of my stuff that was left at mother's castle. Second, I want to amend clause 3-4A since there is no way that anyone, other then Glumshanks, who can take care of my personal hygiene better. Which leads me to my third condition, that Glumshanks can be a suitable substitute for most events titled 'non-evil but necessary actions' as you defined in section 2. The fourth condition, that I may have some sort of selection for who I want as my chaperon since Glumshanks will always not be able to fulfill that role. This can be written out in detail later as an additional clause that can be neutrally beneficial to both parties." The entire gang was in awe at this stage since none of them expected Kaos to suggest any of these things as conditions. Most were just amazed that he was even paying attention to Jet-Vac's talking, since that can put even the toughest of Skylanders asleep. "The last condition, I don't want to be around mother as much as possible since, I still am upset with her."

It took a moment for Jet-Vac to regain his composure from Kaos's intelligent and reasonable conditions that he made. Truth be told Jet-Vac just wanted to make a contract since it seemed like a fun thing to do and that way he could lay out all the rules against Kaos if he ever broke them. "Uh, well yes. We will have to say that the items you bring back will have to be checked by the Skylanders first, but those other conditions are fine. No offense Kassondra."

"None taken, Jet-Vac." Kassondra seemed to be the only one not in total shock of Kaos's conditions to Jet-Vac's contract that he made.

"Okay, I got to ask." Eruptor breaks in to the conversation getting the rooms attention. "Kaos, how is it that you were able to make sense of that thing?" He says as he 'points' to the contract that Jet-Vac wrote. At least that is what is most likely the case since it is hard for anyone to tell what he is 'pointing' at when he doesn't have fingers to really point at anything. "And how is it that you became so good at making conditions that fit the margins of the contract?"

"Isn't it obvious hot-head?" Kaos says as he confidently turns around using his high and mighty tone when addressing the fire-element Skylander. "You of all people should know that lawyers are the evilest beings that ever existed?" He turns around facing the Skylanders making a gesture as if he was grabbing something and starts shaking it around. "They can turn the good guys bad and bad guys good. So of course, I know how to handle the law and any of its aspects. I am a true evil genius after all."

The Skylanders sigh after hearing this. If Kaos was this good at handling a contract by ear, it's a wonder how he keeps coming up with the dumbest of plans for his 'evil schemes'.

Skylander's Academy

One signing and a long discussion with the guards, Kaos and Glumshanks are let out of Cloud Breaker prison in the custody of the Skylanders. Stealth Elf and Pop Fizz were getting the academy ready to handle Kaos in case something goes wrong, while Jet-Vac and Eruptor went with Kassondra to her castle with Kaos to collect his things. Spyro went to his room and laid done on his bed. Normally he would go and help Jet-Vac and Eruptor with getting the stuff and 'move Kaos's stuff' but he really didn't want to go back to Kassondra's castle. Kassondra and the rest of the team understood since it would be kind of painful to go back to the place where you turned evil.

Spyro was exhausted after handling Jester and dealing with a trip to see Kaos. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. Just as Spyro was about to close his eyes the door to his room is busted open and in comes Kaos. "Hello roomy." Kaos says with a cheery voice that tries to make him seem like a good person. This would work on a normal person if it wasn't for the fact that Kaos always dresses in dark robes that scream 'I am a dark wizard' all the time.

"What are you doing in my room Kaos?" Spyro shouts in surprise. He really didn't want Kaos being here right now especially when he had a long day.

"What do you mean 'What am I doing here?' I am your roommate for the foreseeable future. Didn't you hear the clause about watching me in my sleep." Kaos says as if Spyro was the crazy one and not him. "Although, now that I say that out loud that does sound weird, but it was detailed in the contract that someone has to watch me at all times and that person is you since you weren't there to oppose during the meeting help a couple of minutes ago." Kaos says rather matter of fact like and almost sounds genially concerned about Spyro.

"Great so I am now stuck with you in my room." Spyro sighs in defeat. Normally he would fight back tooth and claw for him to not be stuck like this, but he was too tired to do so. That and this arrangement is a little ironic for Spyro. Since this means that Spyro and Kaos are sleeping in the same room it's almost like both are being watched together. 'Like inmates in a cell'. "Look I am really tired can we just both go to sleep and deal with the details of this in the morning?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kaos says while looking around the room. To him, Spyro really did look tired and so was he but he didn't want to admit that to him. As Kaos was looking around the room he realized that there wasn't any bed for him. "Hey, wait a minute, where am I going to sleep?" Kaos turns to face Spyro only to see that he has already fallen asleep and doesn't look like he is about to wake up anytime soon. "What? Well this is just great. No where to sleep and stuck with a Skylander that I hate the most. Oh well. Since he is asleep first, time to show him who is really in charge of this room." As he says this Kaos pulls out a black marker, trying to suppress his laughter of what the dragon will awake to in the morning.

In another Dimension

A figure in the shadow emerges from the corner seeming to come from nowhere. "Kaos. They brought along Kaos to try and fight me?" Jeter says with confusion and a hint of shock on his face. "I don't know whether I should be mad at them from deviating from my plans or sorry for them for dealing with him." Jester folds his arms seeming like he is considering answering his own question. "Regardless, I must go on. It is going to be tricky with dealing with an unknown factor like Kaos, but I cannot stop now." There is no one else in the room with Jester yet he still speaks out loud. He knows that deep done he is not a villain, but he cannot help acting like one from time to time. He hates doing it, but it beats listening to the endless silence of the room or the tormenting thoughts of his mind. He really hates to admit it but whoever said that saying was right. He is his own worst enemy. "I will get all of you to know me there is no stopping that now. The problem is that I need to make sure that they know the 'me' that I want them to find. After all, I don't know what to do if they reject me fully. I don't think I could bare that even though it still hurts to think about what I must do to get them to know me. This pain will not stop me, the show must go on."

After saying this, Jester starts to lay down in the middle of the room with nothing beneath him. As he is doing this a mattress forms right where he is about to lay down and he starts to fall asleep. A smile forms of Jesters' face as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep. To Jester, looking forward to going to sleep feels foreign to him. After all, when you have been around for over 10,000 years its hard to really enjoy anything.

 **Chapter 3: The path that we choose and the one I take.**

 **Author's footnotes:**

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks again for looking at my story so far. It really makes me happy that so many are interested in what I have to offer. Speaking of which I am happy to announce that I should be able to start a regular routine on posting future chapters. I should be able to post a new chapter every other Friday after starting next week. AKA Chapter 3 should be out by 11/2/2018. I managed to find time in my schedule to devote to this and I really looking forward to writing this.

As a side note. If anyone would like me to use Jester in another Fanfic I would be more than happy to. I cannot say that I will be spending any time on writing it, but I don't mind looking into where I want to take Jester in the future. Send me a review if you have any suggestions or what not.

Also, I wanted to do this to see if anyone is interested in my story but if anyone guesses who Jester is in this story I will give your name a Shout Out. At the start of every chapter if you get it right. I will not be giving any hints on the matter since that would spoil the story, but I am really interested to see if anyone can guess it. Until next time.

-DJester


	4. 3: The path we choose and the one I take

**Author's Notes:**

Hey all, I know I sound like a broken record but, thanks you guys so much for giving my story some attention, I really appreciate it. If any are not sure or didn't read the foot notes of last chapter (Chapter 2) I am still interested in maybe doing a side project with Jester. So, message me if you have any ideas or if there is a certain fanfic that you would be interested in seeing Jester take part of. As for the guesses for who Jester is send them via instant message so the reviews don't get packed.

Just and FYI for this chapter…

This is my attempt at trying to write an action scene and just going to give it to all of you straight.

I have zero confidence in writing this. This is the first time that I ever really tired it out and I hope it isn't too bad. Other than that, I am slowly but surely gaining confidence in my writing and I loved reading the reviews that you guys send me. Finally, I am still looking for an editor for this story so if anyone is interested please send me an IM so that we could work out the details.

Last thing I want to say is about locations. Most of them are based off the show but I may have drawn some inspiration from the games. Also, I am intentionally not giving the right name to some 'places'. The reason for this is that saying it would give away a lot of information, so I am writing it from the characters perspective. Hope this doesn't trigger anyone. Thanks again for supporting this story.

Enjoy the Show

 **Chapter 3: The path we choose and the one I take**

Spyro's Dream

I awoke to find myself laying on some large stone platform. I looked around quickly to observe my surroundings only to find something stranger then waking up in a dream. 'Wait a minute the last thing that I remember was going to sleep in my room how is it that I woke here? Is this Kaos's doing?' Spyro thinks himself. When Spyro tried to move he found himself being unable to do so and his head turns left and right without him telling it to do so. 'Wait a minute I remember this feeling!' Spyro thought as he mentally shook himself. 'It's just like the weird dream I had earlier, but I was somewhere else last time and now this time I am here.'

Looking around Spyro could see that his surroundings had a familiar look to him. The place was filled with small floating islands all over the place and each one seemed to be hovering or moving from one way to another. The islands were all mostly flat and had nothing on them they were just platforms that could hold ten or so people on it and have very little room for anything else. A few other islands had what looked like to be remains of some old building. The thing that made Spyro uneasy was the sky. It was a dark color mixed with blues and yellows and some hints of purple all around. It was weird because he couldn't find any source of light, but he could see everything crystal clear. His head turned up and down and for the first time in Spyro's life he got a feeling of vertigo. The 'sky' that he saw earlier seemed to stretch down infinitely in all directions. He has seen endless sky in Skylands before, but this was something else. It felt as though the world was moving and still at the same time and didn't look big but at the same time Spyro knew that this place was endless with no way of telling where you are going or how to get back.

After looking down Spyro noticed something in the distance below him. The 'island' that he saw looked very different then the ones that he saw. It looked like a part of a destroyed ancient temple but there was something in the center of the 'island' on the floor. Upon looking at it again, Spyro found out that the thing was a circular plate of some sort that was emitting a soft red light. This piqued Spyro's interest and for some reason he felt drawn to this island. Without warning, Spyro's body runs off the edge of the 'island' that he was on in the direction of the island of interest. Upon his body doing this Spyro remembered that for some reason he couldn't fly in his dream and panic flooded his mind. He wanted to close his eyes when doing this so that he couldn't see his fall, but his eyes remained open, unmoving from the apparent destination. When suddenly Spyro felt his wings spread open and he felt the wind slow down past his face and the vision of him falling starts to slow. 'So, I cannot fly, but I can glide? What kind of weird logic is that?'

It was this question that made Spyro realize something. When his head had turned to the side going around some moving islands that were in the way he saw 'his wings' for the first time. They were the same color as his wings and the same general shape and everything but nowhere near the same size. This normally would freak Spyro out but oddly enough he knew that these where his own wings, despite them being so different from the last time he looked at them. It was a weird feeling knowing this from out of nowhere. His thoughts felt like his own, but they didn't feel like they were coming from him. After looking at them and guiding down for only a couple of seconds Spyro started to feel his wings and at that moment he wish he hadn't. They felt like they were in extreme pain, like his own wings were trying to rip themselves off him and fly away. Only this didn't seem possible even if he could be separated from them since they also felt very heavy. Like the bones inside them feel like they are four times heavier then they should be. No wonder why he couldn't fly, gliding took all the effort that he had and then some.

Spyro landed shortly after and felt very relived in doing so, not knowing how much longer his wings would last him. Upon looking around Spyro could see the fallen temple like thing more closely. It had several markings carved on the standing walls and some of the fallen ones as well, however most were faded and looked to be completely unrecognizable. Even if this weren't the case Spyro doubts that they could tell him anything since the few he could make out as clear, he didn't know how to read. His body started to walk towards the center where the glowing plate was and stopped right in front of it. At this moment, the second most bazar thing happened since he had this dream. Spyro heard a deep male voice echo from the distance, telling him "look closely at the pool and tell me what you see." In any normal circumstance Spyro would be extremely alarmed by this and would not do as he is asked for many reasons, one of them being that he doesn't like listening to disembodied voices that he didn't know was there telling him to do something that sounds weird. But, because Spyro was not in charge of his body, he didn't listen to himself and instead listened to the voice. ' Go figure' Spyro thought.

Upon approaching the now called mirror, Spyro's head bends down and he gets the first real look at himself. Spyro was very shocked. 'Okay I seriously need to reconsider which thing since I had this dream is the scariest for me, because this just took the cake.' The reflection that he saw showed Spyro that he indeed was a different person that just looked very similar to him. His face was shaped differently it had a more circular like shape to it where as his was a bit flatter and more angular. His horns were also a little different since his was more facing out wards making a big U with his horns while the reflection showed that the horns curved back behind his head. The thing that caught Spyros attention the most was that his eyes were a different color. They are a deep shade a purple instead of his normal red eyes.

After getting a good look at this new Spyro, the real Spyro, or the one that was not in control of the other Spyro's body, decided that he had enough weird stuff happen to him in one dream and really wanted to get out. 'Man, I really got to think of a way to call this other me, otherwise this is going to be confusing. Okay I am going to call the me in the mirror Other Spyro.' Doing this kind of 'talking' with himself reminded Spyro of him meting his other eviler half, Dark Spyro. The memory of that time started to resurface as Spyro investigates the pool, and suddenly he can see himself when he was Dark Spyro. It was only glimpses, but Spyro could never forget the look of his evil half. The look in his eyes made Spyro mentally shiver, remembering exactly how he felt when he first turned. Upon seeing this Spyro recalled the feelings he felt when turned to his darker side. He remembered his hatred for the Skylanders and Eon, he remembered the surge of power that he got when his light was stolen. These emotions swelled inside of him, but one emotion stood above the rest, his anger. He remembers being so angry and Eon for lying to him for his whole life, and how Eon was responsible for sending his kind, his family away from Skylands forever. This anger was filling Spyro's mind and it was soon all that he could think about.

"Feel the fire that courses through you." Spyro felt this feeling of anger spread though his entire body and he felt like he was slowly being lifted off the ground. "Let the fire course through your self but don't let it consume you." It wasn't till now the Spyro realized that the voice from earlier was speaking to him and that he realized that Other Spyro had his eyes closed and he could feel his anger taking shape around Other Spyro's body. Only that Spyro could feel it as well. He felt like his entire body was heating up getting hotter. Taking the voices advice seemed weird but he agreed he shouldn't let his anger control him. "Now breath out and let your fire go." Spyro felt like he just took a deep breath collecting all his anger in one place in his mind and let it out. Upon doing this he felt in Other Spyro's body that all the heat that he felt earlier had left him and was flowing out in a rush. Time seemed to slow down from Spyro's point of view and he could slowly start to see again as his eyelids were opening.

Skylanders Academy

Spyro slowly opened his eyes seeing the light that came from his window. Blinking a few times, he starts to yawn slowly waking himself up. The dream that he just had was fresh in his mind, pondering why he even had that dream to begin with. Thinking further Spyro thought about the other dream he had before he encountered Jester. In that dream, Other Spyro had done nothing other than walk through a hall in some sort of ruined temple and stopped at a large door at the end of the hall. One of the symbols that Spyro saw on the door was the same one that appeared on Jesters clothes. 'That has to be a wild coincidence.' He thought. 'I mean how could I dream about something and see the same exact thing later in real life? I mean even no one else knew where the symbol came from. Maybe I did see it somewhere and just don't remember where. Yeah that's probably all it is.'

After pondering about this Spyro looked around the room and realized something was missing. Then it dawned on him that the 'something' was Kaos. Spyro started to look frantically around the room searching for the little guy. As he was doing this he ran by his mirror only to stop in his tracks. After the dream that he had, Spyro wanted to get a look at himself again just to see if anything had changed about himself. When he looked in the mirror, Spyro went wide eyed and screamed.

After hearing the scream Eruptor came rushing into his room. Upon looking at Spyro's room Eruptor noticed that the room was in a complete mess and Spyro was hiding under his sheets with his tail poking out. "What's wrong Spyro? I knew that Kaos couldn't be trusted."

Eruptor approached the bed and was about to remove the sheet when Spyro stopped him by pulling the sheet tighter to himself. "Don't Eruptor, you don't want to know what I look like right now." There was a pleading tone in Spyro's voice sounding like he is desperate for no one to look at him.

Eruptor felt sorry for Spyro, no one should have to deal with a pint-sized lunatic that can throw a tantrum over the tinniest of things. Despite this feeling and Spyro's wishes Eruptor lifts the sheet, "Come on Spyro, how can I help you when I don't know what hap…" Eruptor stopped mid-sentence after getting one look at Spyro.

It took everything that Eruptor had to not burst out laughing. Spyro's face looked like some amateur artist drew on him while Spyro slept. Spyros face had a curled mustache drawn on it and he had a monticule drawn around one eye. The fact that it didn't look well drawn made it even funnier to look at. "It's not that bad Spyro." Eruptor said while covering his mouth, clearly trying to suppress the laugh that was to come.

At this moment, Kaos entered the room to see what the commotion was all about only to see that it was about Spyro and what he done to his face. "Well good morning sleepy head. How are you doing this morning? It seems that you are very well dressed for such a fine day." As Kaos is saying these things he is walking around the room staring directly at Spyro the entire time, clearly stating that he was the one to do this to Spyro.

At this moment Spyro glared daggers at Kaos, in the hope that his stare might hurt the pint-sized guy. Spyro wanted to get back at him in some way, and after a moment of hesitation Spyro declared "Kaos what where you doing now? Aren't you supposed to be watched at all times?" Spyro put emphasis on the last two words to make a point in the hopes to get Kaos back for what he did to him.

Kaos's face changed form that of an amused look one has when taunting someone to the look one has when asked a stupid question. "I went to the bathroom for like three minutes doing my business. UNLESS, you wanted to be there, I took the liberty of taking care of that on my own. And before you say anything, I did try to wake you up, but you were out cold." Kaos made his final statement crossing his arms and turning around having his back facing the two Skylanders.

Popping out of thin air, Stealth Elf appears at Spyro's door quickly saying, "There you are guys you have to hurry, Kassondra just said that we got word of Jester showing up at a Mabu town." She then quickly disappears, leaving the people of the room with different reactions on there faces. She could remember each one individually and her gut told her what their faces meant. Eruptor's looked like he just heard the news to attack and was getting ready to fight. Kaos's face looked like someone had just said that an idol was walking by and he looked like the happiest a person could be. Spyro's face was that of determination but thinking back on it Stealth Elf saw that Spyro had his face dawn on in a funny manner that the facial expression that she saw forced her to laugh as she teleported to throughout the academy. She knew that this was totally not stealth like of her but now she needed speed to get to the meeting with the rest of the gang, and not stealth. She also felt a little sorry for Spyro, but she couldn't stop laughing.

Meanwhile back at Spyro's room, Eruptor had just left leaving Spyro and Kaos alone for a moment. Normally Spyro would try to avoid a mission right now because of what has happened to his face, but right now he wanted answers to things. This was twice in a row where Spyro had a weird dream and Jester shows up right afterwards. This can no longer be a coincidence, but Spyro has no way of confirming how Jester is a link to this or if he is the one responsible for Spyro's dreams. As Kaos was about to head out the door Spyro shouted "Wait Kaos!" This stopped Kaos in his tracks as he looks around clearly about to start something but right now Spyro wanted none of it and asked, "The marker that you used it wasn't permeant, right?" Kaos responds by just smiling wickedly without saying a word. Spyro sighs knowing that today was going to be a long and painful day.

The Meeting Hall

Kassandra and the rest of the room was warned by Stealth Elf that Kaos had drawn a funny doodle on Spyro's face, which Eruptor mentioned that Spyro was not happy about and really would apricate it if no one reacted to his appearance. Upon hearing this Kassondra sighed only thinking that this sounded exactly like Kaos and his handywork. Though she had doubts that Spyro's face would look funny since she thought she was more mature then the rest of the Skylanders. This thought changed when she saw Spyro and Kaos enter the room. Spyro had a look on him that clearly said that he was upset that normally would make him look very serious but combine the look he had with the doodle and it was just something totally unexpected that she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. It took all her willpower to not burst out laughing, but she needed to convey the information she had so she decided that the best way to handle this situation was to not look at Spyro directly to avoid laughing. Meanwhile the rest of the gang followed suit except for Glumshanks and Kaos who had looks of pity and joy respectively.

"Ahem first off, I wanted to apologize for gathering you all in this way. I was looking for a megaphone or something to shout the whole 'Unite' thing, but Stealth Elf was nearby, so I had her do that for me." Kassondra says as she tries to keep the mood serious and cover a small fib. Truth is she just really couldn't bring herself to say 'Skylanders Unite' at the top of her lungs like Eon did. The reason being that she thought it was a little too tacky for her taste but really didn't want to say that to the Skylanders. "Anyways I got a distress call from a Mabu saying that strange creatures are attacking their village and need our help to get rid of them."

"Ah, forgive me for asking mother, but that doesn't sound like it has anything to do with Jester." Kaos says getting the rooms attention asking the very same thought they had but chose not to say figuring that Kassondra was about to get to that point.

Kassondra sighs "I was getting to that Kaos. The Mabu in the village reported that the creatures that attacked them had the letter J marked on their fronts and that a mysterious person looked to be calling the shots." This piqued the interest of everyone in the room. "I want all of you to go over there and stop the attacks. That includes Kaos, any questions?" She looks around the room getting the same looks from everyone. They all knew that they needed the extra help against this Jester guy but none of them wanted to work with Kaos willingly. Kaos on the other hand looked to have mixed feelings and Kassondra could probably guess why. He was excited to see this Jester guy for reasons being that Jester was his favorite comic, and at the same time hatted working with the Skylanders. Despite his mixed feelings, Kassondra hoped that the good in him would grow and that in time he would learn to like the Skylanders and the good the resides in him.

"Alright Skylanders, let's move out." Jet-Vac says with high enthusiasm. The rest of the team and Kaos then proceed to move out. Leaving Kassondra and Glumshanks behind.

At the Mabu Village

Upon arriving at the village, the Skylanders were at a loss for what they saw. Nearly half the village was destroyed, and the other half looked completely untouched. The buildings that were untouched were ones that had been built rather sturdy and didn't look like it would come down easy, while the ones that were destroyed had nothing left on them. The strangest thing about this sight was that no one was here. There were no Mabu, no monsters with J's on their front, and no Jester in sight. "Looks like were too late." Stealth Elf says looking upset at the mass destruction that is before her. Every one of the Skylanders looked down in defeat, thinking the same thing. All except Kaos.

"No wonder mother wanted me to help, you guys are pathetic." Kaos shouts at no one, gaining the attention of the entire group. "Did you all forget what I said about Jester? He is a master in shadow magic."

"I don't get it what is shadow magic? Is that were you put a light on your hand and start talking in a funny voice? Because if it's not then I don't like it." Pop Fizz asks to Kaos addressing his own confused thoughts.

Kaos gives Pop Fizz a questioning look, as if to express his confusion in Pop Fizz's question. "No, you fool, shadow magic…"

"Allows one to shape things reality essentially making what was there gone or, in the case, what isn't there is." A voice said coming from the direction of the rubble. The Skylanders recognized the voice to be Jester. "I am impressed that you caught on so quickly to my little shenanigans their little K. Then again it wasn't my finest work, so I am not complimenting you just wanted to know where you got the info." After saying these words, the buildings that were once destroyed no disappeared to reveal an army of what appeared to be a mixture of greebles, and spiders standing where the collapsed buildings once stood. There was something different about these monsters then the ones that the Skylanders normally fought, other than having a red J on their backs or in fronts. All of them looked like they were made of something like a shadow or a piece of darkness itself. Having weird dark grey like bodies and colorless eyes.

Kaos stepped closer to Jester addressing his question. "How could I not know, you explained in some detail how shadow magic worked in book #369. Also, the name is Kaos not little K." This made Jester looked shocked for a second as he clearly wasn't expecting that to be the little guys response.

"Ah yeah okay. So, wait a minute when you say book #369, you don't mean the comic book 'Jester' right?" Jester said sounding like he was really hopping for the answer to be no. The only response he gets is a nod from Kaos which makes Jester sigh and drop his shoulders. "Great so anyways, what are you doing here little K?" Jester asks making his intention clear that he isn't going to stop calling Kaos by that name.

"These losers asked me for help in taking you down and that is what I intend to do." Kaos says while showing confidence in his voice clearly showing that he thinks he could take Jester down.

"No." Jester says with a clear flat tone showing no emotion on his face. "No, you will not and for three reasons." Jester uses his hand as he counts the reasons out loud "First, I only invited the Skylanders to this game of mine and you were not and are not invited to participate. Second, I don't think, no scratch that, I know you will not be able to help in any way whatsoever in this game of mine. Third and finally, if you don't do anything to interfere with my rules or game again little K, I will give you the only copy of the first 'Jester' book, after the little game is over." After finishing this last stamen Kaos falls silent clearly caught up in a dilemma. On one hand he could try to defeat the Jester the legend of evil comics, on the other he could get the only copy of the very first 'Jester' comic book.

After pondering things over in his head, Kaos decides, "Welp I tired, got you guys a little info and that is all that I am doing, so good luck with all of that." The rest of the team just looks at Kaos wide mouthed shocked what Kaos just said. It was not that Kaos betrayed them that shocked them, they had kind of expected that. No, it was the fact that he betrayed them over a single comic book.

"No that he is out of the way how about I explain to you what this is all about. I remembered how when we first met you all tried to attack me after I said that I didn't want to fight." Jester says with a sly smile on his face making it clear that he has more to say. "Well this time, I want to see you all fight your hardest for me." He says as his little mini army start moving around to encircle the Skylanders. "The rules for this game is simple. The winner is the last one standing any tricks or techniques is allowed only from the players no outside help."

Upon hearing this news, the Skylanders get ready for all of them to attack. Only for Jester to smile at them in and say in a sing song voice, "Ready? Go!"

All at once the monsters started to attack the Skylanders from all sides. Forcing each Skylander to fight amongst themselves. Stealth Elf was the first to attack true to her ninja like nature. She teleported all around to confuse her opponents to the suddenly slice into the shadowy figure. But when here blade was supposed to hit something it instead slashes through the entire creature making it dissipate into thin air. The next one to attack was Jet-Vac readying his air gun to fire several bullets all at once each one hitting its mark and causing the shadowy monsters poof into air. Eruptor and Pop Fizz were next on the offensive to unleash a barrage of lava and explosive potions all at once taking out many of the monsters out all at once. Spyro was the last one to act, flying straight into the air to fire several balls of fire at them all at once finishing off the rest of the monsters. The Skylanders look at each other seeing that no one got hurt and that none of them seemed to even break a sweat. "Is that all you got Jester? Because if it is then this is going to be over faster than I thought." Stealth Elf taunts.

Jester remains calm despite the obvious taunt. In his mind he couldn't help but laugh as he cannot wait to see the Skylanders expression when they find out. "What are you talking about Elfy? I hope you don't think that this game is over just yet." Jester says with a calm smile on his face. "After all, I have yet to fall down meaning that the game still goes on." As he says this Jester fans out his arms and a grey mist starts filling up the field. "And just to remind you the rules are that any trick or technique is allowed so long as they come from people who are playing. AKA me and the rest of you… minus little K." Jester says the last part looking for the little guy only to find him far away. Kaos at the time looked like he was greatly enjoying himself resting on a lawn chair. "How that little guy finds the most convenient things at the oddest of times, always amazes me." The mist that formed around the Skylanders started to take shape as if the mist was being forced into a mold. From the new shape they appear to be the same exact enemies that they had just defeated. "Tell you what since I know you all cannot win by knocking me down I will propose an alternate win condition just for you." After saying this mockingly to the Skylanders Jester starts to float in the air. "If any of you can 'knock me down' to the ground then you win, and I will withdraw my shadow minions."

With this information the Skylanders realize that they are in trouble. With a majority of the Skylanders being unable to fly that leave only Spyro to try to knock him out of the air. The team gives him the silent nod of approval, telling Spyro that they got the ground covered and he should focus on Jester. This would have been great had it not been for the fact that his team was also laughing at the doodle on his face. Spyro was really starting to get angry with his team. He knew he didn't look good, but everyone kept on laughing at him whenever he was trying to be serious or helpful. Kassandra was no help when she all but broke out laughing. Stealth Elf could be heard laughing as she was teleporting outside. Then the little bastard that did this to him just got to walk away and avoid this whole fight. This whole day has done nothing other than make Spyro angry and he needed to blow off some steam.

Spyro flew into the air firing balls of fire at Jester from a distance. He kept on moving fast to prevent Jester from being able to hit him with anything. Unlike the last time in which it appears Jester couldn't be hit, Jester was dodging the balls of fire whenever he could. This was a bit troubling for Spyro. On one hand, this meant that Jester was either unable to defend himself using magic while controlling an army and flying at the same time. On the other hand, none of Spyro's fireballs were hitting the target, meaning that Jester was fast enough to doge the fireballs from a distance. This gave Spyro the idea to try attacking up close. However, upon getting closer to Jester he freezes in mid motion and stares at Spyro, with a questioning look on his face. Spyro takes this opportunity to fire a ball of fire right at Jester's face. With a quick puff, Spyro's ball of fire managed to hit the target square in the face forming a small cloud of smoke right where Jester stood. This got Spyro to shout a quick "Bullseye" before he realized that he didn't see Jester's body fall to the ground. In the blink of an eye, the cloud of smoke disappears to reveal that Jester is unharmed and now looks at Spyro intently again as he is looking for something.

Jester then looks down and says in a very clear tone, "That confirms it." He looks up at Spyro in the eyes and gives what Spyro can tell before Jester even says anything else that the next words he says are coming straight from his heart. "I really do feel sorry for you."

At of all the things that Jester could have done, or said, after seeing Spyro's face, he just expressed his sympathy for Spyro. Just then something inside of Spyro broke, like the final straw that broke the camels back or the last drop that causes the damn to burst. To think that the villain that he was fighting showed sympathy for him while everyone else just laughs at him. Spyro was hurt, he never believed that this could ever happen. After what felt like an eternity Spyro realized that what really hurt him wasn't his feelings but rather his pride.

'How dare this villain show sympathy for me when my friends showed me none. How dare Kaos do this to me and get away with nothing at all.' As these thoughts were inside Spyros mind several events were happening. The first event that the Skylanders noticed was that the shadow minions had stopped moving altogether, as if frozen in place. This cause the Skylanders to stop attacking and look to see what was happening in the sky with Jester and Spyro. What they saw made them go silent. Spyro was just floating in mid air without flapping his wings, and instead was curling them around himself as if to protect himself. The second event was that the air around the Skylanders was getting hot, and soon they realized that the source of the heat was coming form Spyro as a faint red light was starting to grow around Spyro. The Skylanders soon realized that the shadow minions from before quickly transformed back into the grey mist they were before and move quickly back to Jester to surround himself with it as if to shield himself from the heat.

Spyro's mind went blank and any thought that he tried to from seemed to be consumed by something inside himself. His now empty mind was now filled with only one thing, only one emotion. His rage. He felt the anger that was inside him, felt it course through his whole body as if his rage was developing outside of him and swallowing him whole. His eyes were now closed but the visions in his head were clear. He sees several moments in his life flash before him all of them are different memories, but they all shared the same thing. They were times in which he was filled with anger. It was then that Spyro recalled his time when he was turned evil and the anger from then felt overwhelming compared to the rest, like trying to stuff to many things into a bag. The anger was slowly getting bigger as the memories of that time grew more frequent and more vivid. It was then that Spyro remembered the mysterious voice from his dream "Don't let the fire consume you, and breath out letting your fire go." Spyro took a long slow deep breath, and let it out…

The fire consumed all.

Spyro's Dream

When Spyro awoke he was lying on the ground not recognizing where he was. He remembered the visions of anger that he had felt and letting it out but that was the last thing he could remember. Spyro thought that he was in another one of those weird dreams again because he was surrounded by nothing. Just a black surface that he was standing on. He shook his head to try to wake himself up when he realized that he was in control of his body. Astonished by this Spyro tested his wings and flew up into the air. The clouds looked dark but not the same endlessness that he saw earlier in his dream. As he was flying up he looked down at where he just came from and a look of horror had come across his face. The entire island that he was on was destroyed. There was nothing left, no buildings, no trees, no plants, no people. The last thought came to him slowly as he frantically searched the entire island, or what was left of it for any signs of life.

"Elf! Eruptor! Jet-Vac! Pop!" Each name that Spyro shouted became more desperate then the last making him panic and worry. "Kaos! Anybody!" Silence was the only response that Spyro got. He knew that this was his doing, Spyro doesn't know how but he knew he was responsible for this. He never really chose to be evil before due to how Strykore stole his light. He told Cynder that people are evil because they chose to be with their actions. Spyro never chose to be evil, but right now he just destroyed everything blinded by his own rage.

"What have I done?"

 **Chapter 4: Walking in our own shadows**

 **Author's Footnote**

Hey guys sorry for leaving you on the cliff hanger but I wanted to leave some good stuff for the next chapter as things will be getting very interesting very quickly. Just a reminder that the next chapter will come out on 11/16/2018 sometime in the afternoon EST. Hope you all enjoyed, and I love reading the comments you guys give me, it means a lot.

Till next time


	5. Chapter 4: walking in your own shadow

**Author's notes:**

Hey everyone, just wanted to give you all a big apology about something. It took a long time but…

Cynder is finally here and is kind of a big deal in this chapter. This is not really a spoiler since I this chapter contains that information, so I guess this is more of a 'heads up'.

I saw a few comments from people looking forward to seeing this chapter. I hope, this lives up to your expectations.

Also I apologize for the long chapter.

Enjoy the show

 **Chapter 4: Walking in your own shadow**

Mabu's village

"What have I done?"

The only sound that responded to Spyro's question was silence followed by the sound of the wind rushing past his face. Spyro was at a loss of words and felt completely empty on the inside. 'What happened?' he thought thinking back on when he felt his rage boil from within. It all happened so fast when thinking back on it but all the memories that he saw when he was in that state felt slow at the time. Spyro was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a sound in the distance.

"Woah, and here I thought that I was going to be the one to destroy them. Now they gone and destroyed themselves." The voice said in a distance which to Spyro's ears was a voice that he knew all too well. Spyro turned around to see Kaos approach from, his dark cape dragging on the ground oddly enough his cape looks light comparison to the ground that has been charred by the heat.

Kaos was looking around the area as if he was searching for something, when he turned around as saw Spyro looking straight at him. "Well if it isn't the big guy himself." Kaos says with his high-pitched mocking tone. "How does it feel? You feel relaxed or perhaps refreshed from the mass carnage that you made? Honestly, I am surprised that you had that all in you still." Kaos says as he casually approaches Spyro.

This greatly confused Spyro. "Why are you talking to me like that? What do you mean by 'had that all in you still'?" Spyro made sure to put emphases on the word still as he has fears as to what that word means. Spyro's fears are confirmed by what Kaos said next.

"Why being evil of course." Kaos says as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "I thought that when you were in that fight, your attacks were getting more aggressive and, from what I saw, you had this look of total rage on your face. After that you had destroyed everything."

Upon hearing these words from Kaos, Spyro was heartbroken. He didn't mean to do this. He thought about the village that he destroyed the innocent lives that he might have taken. Then the thoughts of his friends had emerged. Tears start falling from Spyro's face as he starts to realize what it is that he had done. Seeing this Kaos backs away trying to give the dragon some space to deal with his problems. Spyro tried to figure out how this had all happened. He didn't even know what it is that he did exactly. All he knew for certain was that he was angry at many things at the time and recalled about what happened in his dream…

"That's it my dreams." Spyro shouts breaking from him from his sorrow. He looks at Kaos with a little gleam in his eyes, making the young dragon look a young menacing in Kaos's eyes. "The dreams have to be the answer. They must. If I can find out where they are communing from then I can figure out what is going on and maybe a way to fix this." As Spyro is saying this, Kaos is slowly backing away from the dragon. Kaos is not sure why but he has a feeling that Spyro want him for something and he is pretty sure he is not going to like it. "And where do you think you are going?" Spyro asks as he suddenly appears right behind Kaos stopping him from escaping any further. Before Kaos could say anything Spyro confirmed Kaos's gut feeling by saying "You are going to help me, Kaos. Well specifically you are going to help me find someone who can help me."

"Who are we looking for?" Kaos asks, starting to regret ever coming over here in the first place.

Spyro turns to Kaos giving the little sorcerer a menacing stare as if to say to Kaos that he isn't taking no for an answer. "Dreamcatcher." Spyro got himself into this mess, and right now he will do anything to get himself out.

Mabu's Village (some time latter)

It was quiet and cold now. The ground has long since stilled and any source of fire has long gone out. The ground looks bare and desolate, unwelcoming to all forms of life. Suddenly, a small patch of ground starts to shake, disturbing the silence that once remained. The patch continues like this until a hand pokes out from under the ground. The hand is small and green, holding an oddly shaped dagger in its hand.

Stealth Elf pokes her head out of the ground feeling the fresh air enter her lungs. "Finally, we are out" she says trying her best not to sound too excited. However, being stuck underground for an unknown length of time can wear down on a person's mind, so showing a little excitement is okay.

"A little help down here." A voice shouted from the whole that Stealth Elf just made. Upon hearing this, Stealth Elf stopped taking in fresh breaths of air and offered a hand in helping the rest of her team out of the ground. When everyone was out, they all got to see what was left of the village. The team was silent as they just stared at the barren land, silently hoping that no one was hurt. After a few moment, Stealth Elf started teleporting all around the island looking for something. "Guys!" she says in a worried tone making the team feel on edge, "I can't find Spyro or Kaos anywhere."

After saying this the ground starts to shift and make some noise a little way away from where the team stood, causing them to shift their attention to the source of the sound. From the ground, a whole was made and out came Jester, who was modernly injured. "Did anyone get the license plate on the truck that hit me?" he asks, the team responds with getting themselves ready to fight even though they are exhausted. Jester looks at them and rubs his neck as if it was sore, "Look I said that if I was knocked down, I would forfeit and leave so can we just leave it at that?"

It was Eruptor who spoke up first, "No. How can we just let you get away after what you have done to the village and the people in it?" Eruptor gave a look of determination on his face, and the rest of the team followed.

"Village? What village?" Jester says sounding confused, "Oh, you mean the village over there?" Jester points in the direction behind him and at this point the clouds start to part to reveal another village filled with Mabu. The buildings looked in good repair and other then the Mabu looking sacred, they seemed to be fine. Jester sees the look of surprise on the Skylanders faces and answers the silent question "I told you all at the beginning, that the game that we are playing is between you and me. So, I did a fake attack on their village to lure you here. Then I just made a fake village that was destroyed to lure you all into one spot. None of the villagers where harmed and I don't have any intention on doing so otherwise." This remark had left the Skylanders with open mouths and they all seemed to lower their weapons save for one.

"What have you done to Spyro then?" Stealth Elf asks with a threating tone as if to say that he better not be lying to her.

Jester looks to his left and right very quickly and just shrugs his shoulders, implying that he doesn't know or care. "He is one of you right? Why don't all of you go look for him and I will mind my own business. Thank you very much." The sound of Jester's voice sounds almost offended by the question that the elf asked. "Till next time then." As he says this his body is rapidly covered in the grey mist from earlier and suddenly, he disappears. Leaving the rest of the Skylanders alone on a destroyed island, missing one member and confused.

One week later…

Stealth Elf was sitting quietly in her room, thinking about the events of the past week. They still couldn't find Spyro anywhere and after several failed search and rescue missions they were starting to lose hope. The elf was really worried about her dragon friend hopping that he was still alright. She sighs as she lays down on the bed thinking how this all happened to quickly and coming from her that was saying something. She thought that none of this would have happened if they hadn't run into that Jester guy. A sudden knocking on her window snapped Stealth Elf out of her thoughts, and when she looked at what caused the tapping she jumped out of bed in surprise. "Hey, take me to your leader." Jester says in mocking tone making a weird hand jester.

Jester was in an interesting jacket when he appeared inside the great hall with the rest of the Skylanders and Kassondra. The jacket was a mix of black and grey, as the front zipper was surrounded with a grey like cloth while the rest of his jacket was a black and had a grey hoody at the top, but his hood was down. The rest of the Skylanders were all on edge with Jester in the room, most were ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Jester was walking around the hall looking at the books and at other various things in the room, not giving staying for longer then a few seconds. This made the Skylanders feel more on edge as he hasn't said a word to anyone other than saying that he would like to 'talk' to all of them about something important and that he had no intention of fighting unless they attacked him first. Normally the Skylanders wouldn't believe this for a second, but Jester has kept his word on everything so far and they also knew that they couldn't do anything to stop him, so they decided to listen to him this time.

After a minute or so of walking Jester stops in the middle of the room, "So I am just going to outright ask this. Will you lend me Cynder?" The expression on his face was serious.

Kassondra was the first to object, "Absolutely not! You think you can just come into this academy and demand one of its students after everything that you have done? Either you have really lost it, or you seriously need to learn that you don't go asking your enemies for help." The words that Kassondra said were laced with anger and her discontent towards Jester. Most could not blame her, after all he was par of the reason why her son just went missing.

"I understand that what I am asking for is a bit much, considering the few things that I have done. However, I can assure you that I need Cynders help for something that I believe will help both of us out greatly." Jester says while remaining a stone-cold expression on his face. Making everything he say sound cold and calculated.

"And what exactly do you plan of using Cynder for?" Jet-Vac asks while narrowing his sight on Jester as if to say he cannot lie to him.

"I will have her, help me, in finding and tracking Spyro and Kaos." Jester informs the rest of the group.

This put the Skylanders on hold as they weren't quite sure how to respond to that answer. They thought that he might try to be lying but there was no change in tone in his voice or even a pause in responding to Jet-Vac's question. He sounded very serious on this matter and the Skylanders were getting desperate on trying to locate Spyro and Kaos. They have tried to have Cynder help them before with her unique locating ability, but…

"If you are going to ask her to help with finding Spyro you can forget it." Eruptor says in a cold manor, ironic to his lava like body. "She cannot use her powers right now ever since the Strykore incident, and she has not been feeling well for a while now."

This caused Jester to look surprised for a moment, making it seem like he was not prepared for that response. He put his hands on his chin and thought for a moment. He then responds in the same tone that he used before, "Give me a few minutes alone with Cynder and not only will she be feeling better but will also be able to help me, I mean, all of you with finding Spyro again."

"Hold up there buster." It was Stealth Elf's turn to put a stop to this. "Even if you could help her, which I doubt that you can, why should we let you do this? And how do we know that we can trust you?"

"Yeah, and what about the whole 'I don't want anyone else involved in our game' thing. Cynder wasn't there when we first met nor when we last fought each other." Pop Fizz says while giving Jester a mean look only for it to fade away a moment latter.

"Answering in reverse. I technicity said that it was the Skylander plus whoever else was there referring to Kass over there, so Cynder is a part of this. Secondly you cannot trust me now because none of you have any reason to do so. But I can give all of you something that can help convince you that I mean you no harm, for now." As Jester is saying this to the Skylanders he pulls out a bottle from his Jacket. The bottle contains a yellowish fluid that is slightly see through and is emitting a small amount of light. "This here is a truth serum that works only for one question. If I drink this then I will tell answer the next question I hear with nothing but the truth."

The Skylanders take the bottle and look at it carefully. They aren't sure if this is a truth serum but before they could ask about how they could find out Pop Fizz takes the bottle and drinks some of its contents in a quick slurp. Pop Fizz then blenched and said, "Eh I had worst tasting potions before, but I am not a fan of vanilla flavored."

Nothing physical seemed to of happened to the guy after a little while. Jester then broke the silence by saying, "You can ask him any question you want." Eruptor was the first to take this opportunity and asked Pop Fizz "Okay Pop, do you know who ate the extra pancakes that I made this morning?"

Upon hearing this question aimed at him, Pop Fizz went wide eyed and answered, "Yeah it was me, I know you were going to save them for later for something, but they were fresh off the pan and I couldn't resist." After saying that Pop Fizz immediately covered his mouth to in hopes to take back what he said only to find a very anger lava creature staring at him.

"Now since you have proven what the potion does, can we please move on. You may ask me any question you want but I will give you a fair warning." Jester pauses as to make sure that everyone in the room is listening to his words. "Make sure your question is clear otherwise my answer is going to be vague. Also, if there is something that I don't know then my answer is simply going to be 'I don't know'." He looks around the room in a way that some might see as a stare, but Stealth Elf recognized the look as something you do when you quickly analyze people. Upon doing this, Jester then said, "I brought three more potions like this one so that give you all three questions that you can ask me, they may be anything, other then the question 'What is my real name?' That is the only question you may not ask me. If you are wondering why I am telling this to you it is simply because I want all of you to agree to do this and I don't want to hear, 'That was a vague answer' or 'What do you mean you don't know!'" Jester was walking around the room using air quotes whenever he referred to others talking in his speech. "So, ask your questions wisely." After saying that Jester downs the first bottle, then looks at the Skylanders for his first question.

Jet Vac was the first to go asking, "What is it that you intend to do with Cynder?"

After hearing this question Jester responds, "I plan on having her help me locate Spyro as I know that Kaos is blocking me from doing that and she is the only one with the ability to help me get past Kaos's dark magic, one of my weaknesses." Jester looks at Jet Vac and the rest of the group and silently drinks the next potion.

Eruptor is the next person to go. "You mentioned that dark magic is one of your weakness, can you tell us, in detail, how your magic seems to work?"

This time Jester frowns looking upset, he hoped that question wouldn't be asked. "Yes. My magic, as you may already no is called shadow magic. It is a unique blend of both light and dark types of magic. The exact limits to it are a little hard to explain but essentially it works on anything that can exist. For example, I can make things appear out of nowhere." As he says this a boulder falls right next to Eruptor which it wasn't there a second ago, smashing the floor and causing a small creator. "This also means that I can take things and essentially erase them from where they are and along with being able to repair certain things as well, so long as I know what they look like beforehand." The boulder then disappears in front of everyone leaving nothing behind. When Eruptor looked down at the spot that it had been he saw that there wasn't even a scratch. Jester continued by saying, "The extent of this magic even continues on living creatures to a lesser extent. For example, I cannot make or erase a living creature, but I can make your shadows freeze you in place, for a short period of time." As he says this, the Skylanders realize that they are unable to move their bodies as Jester starts walking around tapping people on the shoulder or such. To a few in the room it just seemed like a trivial trick but to Stealth Elf this was like a nightmare come true. Being able to move freely while your opponent is stuck in place is about the equivalence of target dummies. Suddenly they were all able to move again and Jester started talking again.

"Just to let you know, the potions effect, for that question, wore off after I said 'Yes'." Jester says in a very relaxed tone as if he was telling someone that your shoe was untied. "I told you to word your questions carefully and when you said 'can I' I knew the answer was going to be yes or no. Only reason why I told all that to you was so that you would gain some information about me and not waste a question."

Jest was about to take his third potion when Kassondra spoke up, "Wait! You still haven't told us why you cannot track Spyro on your own nor why dark magic is a weakness to you."

Jester thought about this and responded, "Dark magic is a weakness of mine simply because shadows don't exist in darkness nor do they exist in pure light." When he looked around the room and got several confused faces he sighed and continued, "Just like when there is no light on in a room, you don't have a shadow. If you don't cast a shadow, I cannot find you nor can I use any shadow magic on you. Though that is a different story for nonliving things though. Simply put, I cannot get to Spyro since he is probably surrounded in darkness or dark magic, either that means that he is in a place with no light all the time or he is somewhere with little K who is concealing them." Jester says with mock tone towards addressing Kaos. He got a dirty look form Kassondra but never even bothered to acknowledge it. He then begins to take the third potion and says afterwards, "Last question, make it count."

Stealth Elf looked around the room and she could see that many of her teammates were about to ask another question, but she needed to know this. She quickly spoke before anyone else could ask their question, "Do you know what is happening to Spyro?" This got everyone's attention. Everyone in the room was all looking at her and giving her a look like she asked the vaguest question of all. That is everyone, except one.

Jester eyes went wide, but this seemed different then the previous two times that it happened. This time his eyes showed panic and worry, like this question was the one he was afraid to answer. Jester fell to his knees trying to cover his mouth, but the potions effects are so strong that not even he could resist it. With a strangled cry Jester only said this, "Yes I do, I know all too well what those two are going through." There was a dead silence that fell on the room and for the longest time Jester remained completely still, as if he was afraid that one small moment would cause the silence to break and he would reveal more then he should of with the last question.

"Alright, you got our trust for now" Kassondra said while trying to change the subject, "You will get five minutes to be with Cynder and if she wants to, she can help us but, I am sending someone over there to make sure you don't do anything funny or try to capture Cynder." Kassandra approaches Jester while he remains on his knees silently. "Stealth Elf will take you to Cynder and you are not to leave her sight. The moment you do then I will personally come over and stop you myself. You may have earned our trust enough this time, but after this we will be back to stopping you and taking you down." Kassondra made sure to put emphasis on her last three words to Jester. Jesters' only response to this was getting up slowly and starting walking towards the entrance at a very slow pace. Kassondra give a look at the elf and she nods and teleports in front of Jester just outside the room. "You are going to regret telling me all about how your magic works Jester."

Jester stops moving towards the exit and slowly turns to look Kassondra in the eyes. Kassondra is taken back by how deep and sad they look, as if he is nothing more then a child who lost his parents. Jester replies to Kassondra, "When this is all over, I hope I won't have to."

Cynders Room

Cynder was exhausted. Classes are getting more difficult, she just had another big break up with her dad, and to top things all off her best friend has been missing for a week. This is what she told everyone else and, truth be told, it has been weighing down on her mind. However, there is something else that has been bothering Cynder, something that she is too afraid to mention to anyone. Because if she even where to speak it, she fears that it might come back to haunt her. So here she is lying on her bed, quietly in her room trying to rest up as much as she can to get her strength back. She knows that she must study for her Skylands history test coming up but right now she was too tired to even do that.

Suddenly, there is a knock on her door startling Cynder. "Hey Cynder, it's me Stealth Elf." The elf says from the other side of Cynders room, "Uh, you have a guest here to see you." Hearing these words confused Cynder greatly, she never has any guests in her room before, at least none that needed Stealth Elf to announce for her. Cynder thought for a moment that it might be one of her friends from the Undead- poetry club, but when the door opened, a stranger walked in.

The room, in Jesters eyes, was plain and had very few decorations in it. There was a standard Undead poster and a small desk with a few papers scattered about. There was a small book shelf, but it hardly was used. Not even enough books to fill up one shelf. All in all, the room had the essentials but nothing in it to make it say, this is my home. Upon seeing this Jester gave a small chuckle, realizing that some things never do change. Once Jester had finished looking around the room, he got a good look at Cynder. Then he asked Cynder, "Am I going to invite myself in or are you going to do so?"

"Why should I let a complete stranger, who I no nothing about into my room." Cynder asks getting annoyed at the stranger's attitude towards her. "Hey Elf, who is he and what does he want with me?"

Stealth Elf looks down and shrugs her shoulders a little trying to not look Cynder in the eye. Well you see…

Stealth Elf told Cynder everything about Jester. Well, mostly everything. Stealth Elf did leave out a few details about how he defeated the Skylanders team twice, and she left out the whole 'three questions' thing. After telling Cynder all of this, Cynder started to back down and not look so aggressive. Once the elf had finished talking Cynder speaks up, "Okay so I get who he is now, kind of, but the real thing I want to know is why is he here?"

"Because I need your help tracking down Spyro." Jester spoke up answering the question without a hint of emotion in his voice. The entire time that Stealth Elf had been telling Cynder about Jester, Jester was listening and planning his next move at the same time, so he was only half listening to things being said until Cynder spoke up. After saying this to Cynder, Jester starts walking in the room and sits down on the empty chair in front of Cynder. Jester then turns around to face the elf and Stealth Elf looks back. A good ten seconds go by before Jester then says, "I believe I am supposed to get five minutes alone with Cynder." Stealth Elf nods her head and leaves the room, after she says that she will be on the other side and that she will be there if there is any funny business going on. Jester assures her that there would be none and waits until the door closes to look back at Cynder.

"I am going to be blunt since I don't have a lot of time." Jester says immediately as the door closes. "You aren't feeling well because there is something that is scaring you and that is causing you to feel unwell." Jester says with extreme bluntness in his voice. "Don't try to hide it or give me the whole 'I don't know what you are talking about' crap, I know what you are experiencing and the fact that the elf didn't ask about something the moment we came here confirmed it." Jester pauses to get up and walks towards the poster in Cynders room. "You are having nightmares, aren't you?"

Cynder was stunned to silence, she never told anyone about those, horrible nightmares, that she was having every time she fell asleep. She knew immediately that they weren't normal nightmares that she has had before in the past. In those ones, if it became too much you would just wake up. But in these nightmares, she couldn't stop them, she could do nothing to change them. She would wake up having a horrible feeling in her head, but her body was always rested. She had the energy to move but not to think or do anything with her brain, which prevented Cynder from using her head to help find Spyro. She never told this to anyone, never wrote it down and until now, Cynder was sure that no one had even suspected that she was even having nightmares to begin with. "How did you know?"

Jester turns to face Cynder and crouches down in front of her, "Because I know you are supposed to get them, and I will leave it at that." Jester made two things clear to Cynder with that one sentence. The first thing that sentence told Cynder was that Jester knows more about her condition then he is letting on but won't tell her the details. This meant that either Jester was the cause behind her nightmares, or that Jester knows what is causing them. The second thing that Cynder gathered from Jesters sentence was that somehow Cynder was connected to these nightmares. There is nothing to confirm the second notion but somehow, deep in Cynder's gut, she knew that this was true. The thought of this terrified her, no one deserved to see those nightmares, those things are something that you don't wish upon anyone. Not even your worst enemy.

Jester saw the look of pain and sorrow on Cynders face, making it clear to him that Cynder had received the message that he was trying to get across in secret. He knows that the Elf is not in the room as he would have felt her presence but that doesn't mean that he can afford to be careless and reveal more then he should. Deep inside of Jester's mind, he is panicking. Jester is afraid that if he makes one small mistake, one slip of the tongue, or so much as provide a single hint to anything, his entire plan would come crumbling down. That couldn't happen no matter what. Originally, Jester had never planed for himself to ever visit the academy, or at the very least not so early on. However, the addition of Kaos to the Skylanders, another miscalculation, had caused Jester to force his hand. Going in to the main hall and have them ask Jester three questions was risky. But right now, talking to Cynder like this was even riskier. He had to press on though, time was short, in more ways than one.

Just as Jester had just opened his mouth when Cynder spoke up, "I want them to stop." The look in Cynder's eyes was that of a heart broken child, pleading from her core. "I want those nightmares to end, and never have them again. When I wake up after having one of them, its like my body could feel what I went through in there. I remember all of it even though it was a nightmare, and no matter how hard I try the memories of them don't go away." Cynders eyes started to water as she backs herself into a corner, as if to shelter herself from the pain. "I remember everything, the pain, the screams, and even the feelings that I had while going through it all. It's too much. Please make it stop."

Over the long time that Jester has been around, he has been called many things. A shadow, The Watcher of all, Guardian and Destroyer. Some of these names he gave himself, some other gave him, all of which he deserved by his own actions, and his alone. Now that Jester stood in front of Cynder, knowing full well what she is going through, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She is being tormented by things that she has no control over and has done nothing to deserve them. Yet there is nothing that can be done to stop it, even if Jester wanted to. She would have to endure this hardship that she didn't ask for nor did she deserve it. Jester approached Cynder calmly and with the gentlest voice he could muster he said, "I am so sorry that you have to deal with this, but I cannot stop your nightmares Cynder. I am truly sorry." It took every ounce of will power that Jester could muster to not cry while holding Cynder who is doing her best to do the same. "But there is one thing that I can do." Jester said while holding Cynder close and whispering in her ear. Jesters voice was gentle but firm at the same time, like how a friend would talk to you when you are upset. "I can help show you the brighter side of those nightmares that you have."

This caused Cynder to open her eyes and suddenly back away from Jester, confused by what he just said. "What 'brighter side'? There is no brighter side to those things!" Cynder was clearly upset about what she just heard from someone who she thought could help get rid of them for her, but it seems as though Jester's has no intention of doing that. This caused Cynder to panic and she got away from Jester in a fighting stance just behind Jester and slowly starts to circle around him. She has come a long way since entering the academy, she is now good enough to handle herself in a fight, but she rather call for backup whenever she gets the opportunity. Right now, Cynder, in her confused state, doubts whether Jester really understands the nightmares that she has been having. If he did there is no way, he would ever be able to say that there was a 'brighter side' to them. They were hell. "I don't know who you really are, and there is no way that I can trust you." Cynder says with a cold tone in her voice. She continues to circle around Jester as she says, "For all I know you could have been sent by my father to try and take be back, or something. You also could have just guessed that I was having nightmares in the first place, after all there is nothing that you can say that will make me believe otherwise."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Cynder." Jester responds Cynder's cold tone with his own, there was a hint of malice in his words, but it faded just as quickly as it came, making Cynder doubt if he ever really had it to begin with. "I can understand why you doubt me, and you have every right to do so." Jester keeps facing forward the entire time only looking Cynder in the eyes when she is in front of him, otherwise he keeps himself straight and still. "After all, it is not unreasonable to assume that I am the one to cause them, but I meant it when I said that I can help you see the brighter side of things." This caused Cynder to become more confused because she didn't get the feeling that he was lying to her, but she didn't understand what he meant either. This confusion showed on Cynders face, in which Jester responds to her confusion, "In the interest of time I will show you what I mean instead of telling you." With those words a light seems to flash from Jester's goldish eyes and when the light seemed to hit Cynders own, she felt like something was forcefully entering her mind. She tried to shut it out but was left too weak to do anything because of her nightmares. Despite Cynder's best efforts, she was hit by Jesters spell and fell to the floor fast asleep.

Cynder's Nightmare

Cynder felt the chill again. It was the same chill that she had whenever she was having a nightmare. Every time that Cynder had a nightmare it would be different, then the last one. Only thing is, the difference was in the details, to Cynder they were all the same. Every time it was something, either someone begging for mercy or seeing the destruction of another's village. These visions would be disturbing to anyone, but this wasn't the end to Cynders nightmare. The nightmare goes on into the finest detail of every destroyed building or life that was taken. Cynder can clearly see the life leave some of the people's eyes or see others getting burned. This combined with being able to see all this as though it was through Cynders eyes, but not her body. Every time she saw these things, she felt like she was looking through someone else's eyes, while Cynder was helpless to do anything to change it. Cynder was used to the idea of death and dying thanks to her father really wanting her to become evil, but in her nightmare, it felt like she was being evil, without a choice in the matter. As if all her free will was taken from her, and she feels the deep regret doing anything, in her nightmare.

When the chill started to fade, light started to come to Cynder's eyes as she started to see the world around her. This time felt different from the rest of the nightmares that she had before. Although, Cynder had no way of knowing how, other than her gut told her that something felt off. Looking around Cynder saw that she was not in a village or there wasn't anything being burned or destroyed. Instead, all Cynder saw was the sun rising on the cliff side with a young dragon looking out into the distance. The dragon looked to be around her age, upon closer inspection the dragon looked oddly familiar to Cynder. Cynder's vison managed to focus on the dragon, and she realized that the young dragon was herself, only slightly different. Cynder noticed that the color of her copy, had slightly darker colored scales and she also wore ankle cuffs in addition to the metal ring around her neck. Other than those two differences the two dragons, if placed side by side, could be called twins.

Looking at this twin of herself, Cynder turned her view to see the look on her face. When she did, Cynder was startled by what she saw. The look of Cynder's twin was that of a tormented soul. The twin was looking down from the edge of the cliff and said, "I am sorry". The twin's face was apologetic and made Cynder wonder why she was saying these words. Cynder then turned around to look in the direction of the twin, and Cynder recognized what it was that the twin was looking at. Down below the edge of the cliff is the remains of a village, more superficially one that Cynder had a nightmare of. Then it dawned on Cynder that her twin was the one who was showing her the nightmares, maybe even the cause of them.

The twin remained sitting on the edge looking down at the remains of the village. This made Cynder pause for a moment, considering on how she feels. On one talon, Cynder really hates the visions that her twin has been giving her for the past week, and she really want them to stop. On the other talon, Cynder sees that her twin also hates what she has done, and judging by the look on the twins' face, Cynder can tell that her twin deeply regrets doing so. This was an odd moment for Cynder because as she reflects on the memories of her nightmares, she recalls that she never really felt like she had a choice. 'Could it be that my twin never wanted to do those things, and instead was forced to?' Cynder thought. If that is true, then Cynder can't get angry or even hate her twin for giving her those nightmares. 'If it is true,' Cynder thought, 'then I can only just feel sorry for her.'

In the corner of Cynder's eye she saw a small rustle in a bush behind her. This alarmed Cynder's twin and, for a moment, Cynder started to feel panic and fear. This confused Cynder because she knew that nothing could touch her, and no one could see or hear her, so she had no reason to be afraid of anything. Then Cynder realized that her twin had jumped up from her position from before and took a fighting stance. This made Cynder realize that it wasn't her that was afraid it was her twin that was afraid. 'Could it be that I can feel what she is feeling?' Cynder thought, her mind still plagued by the fear that was coursing in her.

The rustling died down and a figure slowly emerged from the bush. What Cynder saw, she couldn't believe with her own eyes. It was Spyro. Cynder was happy to see that he was okay, and she went to embrace him. But when she tried to do this her body faded right threw him. This confused Cynder causing her to look back at Spyro only to see that it wasn't really him. It looked a lot like Spyro, but there were a few differences about him. Cynder could see that his face was a bit more angular and his horns where a different shape, and his eyes are a shade of a deep purple instead of the usual red.

After Cynder got to look at Spyro's twin, a new wave of emotion washed over her. Cynder saw that her twin had lowered her guard and seemed much more relaxed then before. The twin approached Spyro's twin, only for them to both walk away back into the forest behind Cynder. The new feeling Cynder felt grew stronger then before. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it filled Cynder with a warmth and comfort that she never felt before. If the feelings that she felt before could be put into a physical description, sadness felt like a weight slowly pressing down on her, and fear felt like small needles pushing slowly into her. Whatever this emotion was it felt like Cynder was laying on a pillow in a warm room that made her want to take a nap.

Suddenly the world around Cynder began to swirl and the emotion that she was feeling was beginning to fade. The world around her was going blank and Cynder could feel like she was about to wake up.

Cynder's room

The first thing Cynder saw when she woke up was that Stealth Elf was in front of her keeling down with a worried look on her face. Cynder got up with a groan as her body felt soar. "How long was I out?" Cynder asked, shaking the cobwebs from her head.

It was Jester's voice that responded, "About 10 seconds." Cynder could see that Jester was sitting in a wooden chair facing both Cynder and Stealth Elf at the same time. His face had a slightly annoyed look on it as if he was upset about something. "I thought I was supposed to get 5 minutes with Cynder alone. You showed up after only three minutes."

Stealth Elf turned to look at Jester to give him the meanest glare that she had. "I burst in here because I heard a loud thump and I wanted to make sure that Cynder was okay." Stealth Elf turned back to face Cynder looking over to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her. The elf wasn't exactly a medical expert, but she could tell when someone was physical hurt or if something was done to them. "She seems fine, but I don't trust you to be alone with her anymore."

Jester groaned softly then stopped and asked Stealth Elf with a slightly worried look on his face, "Wait, you said that you came in here after you heard a thud, right?" Stealth Elf nods her head at the question confused as to see where Jester was going with this. "So, what would you have done if I was lying on the floor instead of Cynder?"

Stealth Elf half closes her eyes and gives Jester her response in the most brutal tones that she can muster, "Probably congratulate Cynder and tie you up so that when you wake up you couldn't do anything."

This caused Jester to go wide eyed for a moment, in shock at how calm and smooth the elf could say these things right at his face. In Jesters mind, Stealth Elf is either brave, or dumb thinking that she could pull that off. Jester decided that it was a bit of both but mostly he commended her, in his mind, for her bravery and keeping calm despite the confusing situation in the room.

With the two other member in Cynder's room talking about something or other, Cynder thought back on all the things that she experienced. If she was only out for ten seconds, then why did it feel like she was in that dream for ten minutes? Furthermore, who where those dragons she saw in her dream? They looked almost identical to both her and Spyro, but they couldn't have been them. No matter how hard Cynder tried to think of an answer she couldn't come to one. Then there was the feelings that Cynder felt from her twin self. It was weird feeling someone else's emotions. However, when Cynder thought back to the last emotion she felt she wanted more. To be more precise, Cynder wanted to feel more of that emotion from her twin instead of the other ones that she felt. That and the dream she had was kind enough to Cynder that she could call it a dream, and not a nightmare. If all she had to do was help find Spyro to get those dreams, then that was motivation enough for Cynder. Cynder closed her eyes and focused her mind to try to find Spyro, carefully searching the Skylands for him. It was only a minute latter that she had found him.

Not really paying attention to the two people arguing in her room, Cynder shouted above their voices, "I found Spyro." This immediately quieted both persons in the room and caused them both to look directly at Cynder. The look on Stealth Elf was one of shock and happiness, like someone told her some long-awaited good news, whereas Jester's was cold and unmoving. Both may have looked at Cynder differently, but both were silently asking for the same thing. Where is he? "Spyro is in the falling forest right now and he is with Kaos and some others as well."

The reaction to the news was met with mixed results. While Stealth Elf looked happy to hear that Spyro had finally been found, Jester looked concerned and was puzzled by something that Cynder had said. "Who else is with them?" Jester asks with a slight concern and a little excitement in his tone. If Cynder didn't know any better, she would say that Jester just revealed that he took great interest in this knowledge but was also worried about that detail. Almost as if he cared about Spyro.

After focusing again, Cynder found out how was next to Spyro, "The Doom Raiders."

This brought the attention back to Cynder as she noticed that both Jester and Stealth Elf have worried looks on their faces. Cynder could understand Stealth Elf as she would be worried about her friend's safety and wondering why Spyro would be there. But Cynder couldn't understand why Jester would be worried.

"We will have to move now then." Jester said with a look of determination on his face. "The sooner we can get to him the sooner we can get him back here where he belongs." This time it was Stealth Elf's turn to be surprised by what Jester said. She could understand that Cynder or one of the other guys from the team would say this but not Jester. All the things that Jester has done doesn't really make sense to Stealth Elf and her gut is telling her that now was the time to ask the things that have been bothering her.

Stealth Elf took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. It was now or never. "Hold up Jester." She said with authority in her tone as if looking down on Jester, despite that most things, including Jester, being taller than her. "You aren't going anywhere near Spyro. We made a deal that you would help us find Spyro. We now 'found' Spyro and you helped in doing so, somehow." Stealth Elf said this while rolling her colorless eyes, which would be impossible to tell unless you know what to look for. "Besides there is something I have been meaning to ask for a while now and I think its about time you revealed your cards here."

Jester looked at Stealth Elf for a moment and started to ponder on the elf's words. He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and said, in a mocking tone, "What are you talking about?" Jester then raises up his hands bear with nothing covering them. "As you can see there is nothing up my sleeves. So, I have no cards to show." Jester looks around the room and noticed that none of the girls in the room liked his joke. Jester sighs in defeat, failing to lighten the mood with a bad joke. After the sigh he changes his tone from a forced relaxed tone to a serious one. "You had your chance to ask your questions before so as far as I am concerned you missed your chance."

Stealth Elf responds to Jester by getting closer to him, making sure to appear intimidating to him. Stealth Elf knows that she cannot beat Jester in a one on one fight, but she can probably catch him off guard. "Even so there is one thing you can answer for me or I will make sure that we never come in contact again." Upon hearing these words Jesters eyes go wide and for a spilt second, before quickly gaining his composure. However, Stealth Elf sees this, knowing that she got his attention. She doesn't know why but Jester is afraid of losing contact with the Skylanders. However, deep in her gut she feels like this may not be the complete truth.

"There is no way that you can make that happen little elf." Jester says with menace in his tone as if to try and call Stealth Elf's bluff.

Stealth Elf smiles at this and replies back, "Maybe I cannot guaranty it, but I know when something feels wrong with a situation with my gut. We may not be able to avoid you all the time but judging by how much effort you put into making us come to find you, I'd say that you don't want to miss us even once."

Jester is losing his stone-cold face and is being slowly replaced with one of anger and resentment. "What if I do something that you cannot look away from, like harm innocent people?" Jester is looking directly into the elf's eyes making this a contest of wills.

Stealth Elf quickly responds, "You won't do that because that would mean that you would be going against your own word, and so far, you have been true to that if nothing else. And in doing so you would practically be admitting defeat, and I got a feeling that tells me you hate to lose."

Jester backs off and quickly sighs, he knew from the beginning that the elf was going to be a problem and must be handled with extra care. His original plan for the elf was to keep a distance in every way, but due to recent events he had to abandon that plan, and this was the result. He really hated this, but he needed to make sure that she doesn't break off to far from the group. "Alright, one question. But I don't have any more potions on me, so you are going to have to rely on me telling the truth or not."

Stealth Elf nodded accepting the terms from Jester. She drew in a deep breath to calm herself and think, out of the many things she wanted to know what was the most important? She closed her eyes for a moment then slowly opened them, then said while looking Jester in the eyes again, "Why are you doing this, with the Skylanders?"

Jester took a moment to think on his answer. Several thoughts had come to mind immediately but he decided against a quick answer. After all, if he did not give enough, she would go poking around for more and he really didn't need that right now. But, if he gave too much, she may catch on and try to do something that could get in his way. Jester hated moments like this, where he is the most powerful being in the room but is forced to walk on a tightrope with the most on the line. After a minute of thinking Jester replied, "Because I promised that I would do this no matter the cost. For you I am no more than a villain that needs to be locked up, but for me, this is my one chance to get what I want done. The fact that the Skylanders are involved is just a detail. It's not my goal." Jester sees that the elf appears to have caught on to the idea and was about to ask another question, but he quickly cut her off and said, "You asked for a question and you got an answer, I will leave now since you know where Spyro and that other guy, whatever his name is, so I will leave the rescue to you. Good day now." And with that Jester's Shadow appears to rise from the ground and consume him. Once the shadow has completely covered him, the shadow quickly descends into the ground, making Jester disappear.

Falling Forest

Spyro was exhausted. He had been traveling alone for a week now getting very little rest and hardly any food. Well, he was not completely alone. Spyro was traveling with Kaos, but truth be told that was an exhausting task in and of itself. With Kaos and his constant bickering and going on and on about his half-baked schemes. Spyro was seriously doubting how Kaos managed to accomplish these schemes of his in the first place. Spyro was also exhausted from the constant traveling that he had to do. From the number of times that Kaos had gotten 'Off Track' or 'Just taking a detour' it would be enough for anyone to just give up and leave. However, Spyro needed Kaos to find the Doom Raiders, so he had to put up with it for now.

Along with the pure physical exhaustion that Kaos provided, Spyro also had his dreams to deal with as well. They had started to take a turn for the worse after the incident. Spyro's mind turned back to the event that transpired, and immediately tried to turn himself away from it. He cannot believe that he hurt his friends. Even though his friends did nothing but laugh at him and let Kaos get away with things without a scratch on him. He was glad that the marks on his face wore off in a day. 'Little miracles do happen after all' Spyro thought.

The dreams that Spyro had in the past week were different than the ones before. They were more vivid and wild at the same time. Instead of Other Spyro walking or gently gliding down, he was fighting instead. The creatures that Other Spyro was fighting, were either weird looking creatures or something straight out of nightmares. The fact that Other Spyro was fighting wasn't the problem for Spyro, what was the problem was that they felt too real for Spyro. Each time he fought, Spyro could feel like his life was on the line every time. As if the adrenaline of the fight was carrying over into him and he could feel the tense atmosphere of the battle. Every time Spyro woke up, he felt like he just came from fighting all night long, making himself feel tense and mentally tired. Feeling unsure how much longer Spyro can take the war on two fronts, he hopes his instinct was right about the Doom Raiders.

"Well it looks like we are finally here." Kaos says interrupting Spyro's thoughts. He hoped that Kaos was right this time. Upon looking in the direction that Kaos was pointing at Spyro could see that Kaos was right this time. Spyro heard that Kaos was speaking to him but, he wasn't paying attention now. Spyro needed to make his next move and it needed to be perfect. He had to convince the raider's that he wanted their help and that they would not try to cross him in the act. This is easier said then done since what he needed their help with would make him completely vulnerable. "Hello, are you even listening to me?" Kaos shoves his big head in front of Spyro forcing him to break his train of thought.

"Not now Kaos I need to think of a way to get to them without starting a fight." Spyro says with his annoyance clear on how much he is fed up with Kaos now.

"Like I said, I can handle that." Kaos says with a winey tone as if it was the most obvious thing. Spyro looks at Kaos with doubt on his face. Kaos replies to Spyro, "Look I have had my fair share of dealing with them and even though they have tried to overthrow me multiple times, I know them better then anyone else. You let me handle the interactions with them and I will make sure that it all goes smoothly." Oddly enough this was making sense to Spyro and he did have a few points. Kaos saw Spyro's face change and continued, "But I need you to tell me what it is that you want otherwise I cannot do anything to help." Spyro was afraid of this. Kaos had been asking what he wanted the Doom Raiders for all week and Spyro never answered him. Now that Spyro has had a longer time to think about this he had to know something.

"Kaos, why are you helping me?" Spyro did at first threaten Kaos to help him but he later pulled off realizing that is exactly what his evil side would have done and didn't want to be like that anymore. After Spyro started treating Kaos friendlier, Kaos was still helping Spyro, but he never understood why.

Kaos looks away from Spyro thinking a bit more deeply on the matter. To Spyro, it looked like Kaos was debating on whether he would tell the truth. Kaos took a deep breath and sighed, then he turned to face Spyro, "Because I want you to owe me big time for two reasons." Kaos then pointed up his had with one finger approaching Spyro menacingly, as if he was angry about something. "First off, I want you to tell me everything about my other dad, Eon. From what I already know you and Eon were like father and son even though he never did that for anyone else and especially not me." The last couple of words hurt Kaos, as he really didn't want it to be true. "The second reason is that for some reason you have a connection to Jester and I want to know how and why."

The last statement that Kaos made shocked Spyro. Spyro only figured that last part out after the last fight that he had with Jester, and even then, it was nothing more then a hunch. "How did you figure that out, I never told you anything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaos says in his trademark tone. "I know very well how powerful Jester can be and he didn't even show a fraction of what he was capable of in the last 'fight' you had. In fact, the moment before you went boom, Jester just stood there and defended from your attack. If he was trying to fight you, he would have kicked your sorry but before you could do anything. SO, that got me thinking that you and Jester know each other from somewhere and that is why you left the Skylanders to travel alone with me. What I don't get is why you want to see the Doom Raiders of all people. They are a one and done show."

This brought a new light to Spyro. Up until now the only thing that seemed impressive about Kaos was that he was a hot head with big goals and funny mess ups. Now that Spyro was traveling with him and that he just reveled his inner thoughts, Spyro almost started to see Kas as a smart individual that just has different views of things that makes him seem silly at times. Almost. Going back to what Kaos was asking for, and after Kaos giving his thoughts about the matter. Spyro said, "I need to get Dreamcatcher to enter my dream when I am asleep and tell me who or what is manipulating my mind." When he saw that Kaos was about to ask for more information Spyro cut him off, "Look I cannot explain how I know about this, or how this relates to Jester, but I need to find this out, it is my only lead. I need you to do this for me and if you do, I will tell you everything about Eon from start to finish." It was weird for Spyro to talk about Eon in a time like this, and even weirder that Kaos was Eon's son. Technically speaking, with Eon being Kaos's biological father and Spyro being the adoptive son, that tetchily makes them… brothers. The thought of this sent a shiver down Spyro's spine.

Kaos nods at what Spyro said, and he responds, "Alright, but don't forget that… Brother."

"Please lets just get this whole thing over with before we get all oddly close or something. It feels really weird right now."

"Can do, that wasn't easy for me to say either. Also, is it okay we pretend that I never said the lasting thing either, it would be really bad for my image right now."

"Agreed. Good thing no one is here to hear us. Otherwise that would be so awkward."

After agreeing with Spyro, Kaos heads over to the Doom Raiders, walking out in the open. It is too far for Spyro to hear what is going on, but he can see what was happening. The first thing that the Raiders do is jump at the sound of Kaos's voice. No surprise there for Spyro since he imaged that anyone would jump out of their skin at hearing his voice return. They he saw the Raiders take an offensive stance towards Kaos while he is still just walking out in the open with both hands behind his back. Spyro heard some shouting none of which he could make out specifically, but he assumed that it was the Doom Raiders expressing how they felt about Kaos showing up out of the blue. This made Spyro think for a moment, 'If they have trust issues towards Kaos, then how am I going to get Dreamcatcher to help me without further messing up my mind?' The fact that Spyro had to be asleep for Dreamcatcher to do her work was risky in and of itself. His mind would be attacked while his body would be completely defenseless. Spyro looked up to see that the Doom Raiders where listening to Kaos and from what Spyro could tell they had accepted his terms, whatever they were. 'I just hope that Kaos is the one I can trust here. Otherwise I might be done for.'

Spyro saw that Kaos was signaling for him to come over, and reluctantly Spyro walks over to the Doom Raiders. "Here is the guy that I want you to help." Kaos says as he gestures with both arms towards Spyro, and although Spyro couldn't see Kaos's face, he could tell that he was giving a wide grin.

Pepper Jack is the first to speak up, "Now hold on there short stuff, we said that we would help you, but we are not going to help a Skylander."

"Yeah how do we know that this isn't a trick?" Choppy mages puppet asks getting a unanimous agreement form the rest of the raiders.

Before Kaos could respond Spyro spoke up for himself. "Because I am a former Skylander and I don't need all of you to help me I just need Dreamcatcher for something." Looking around he saw that he got the raiders attention but judging by their faces it would take more to convince them to do what Spyro wanted. Although Spyro does not wish to remember his darker half times, it has proved to be useful in the past. Like the time that he tricked Malefor. From what he can remember from those times was this, when you're in a room with people with questionable loyalty, you make sure that they never cross you. Spyro took a deep breath and readied himself mentally, time to appear strong. "I am not going to tell you why or how I quit being a Skylander, but I will tell you this. I destroyed an entire island only a week ago in my rage. I have been looking for you for a week and traveling with Kaos as my guide, and you know what that feels like. I have had little food and little sleep during that time and quite frankly I am getting very tired of this situation and my patience is all but run out at this point." Each sentence that Spyro speaks is getting heavier and more aggressive, partially because he needs to, to drive his point in but mostly because it still hurts to remember those events. Spyro backs off on being aggressive with his tone and starts to speak in a calm tone. "My point is this: you help me, and I will be out of your way. Cross me, trick me, or do anything to piss me off and I will show you first hand what made me quit being a Skylander."

The crowd was silenced, by Spyro's last sentence. Even Kaos was wide eyed and quiet, for once. Everyone present, including Spyro, realized two things in this moment of silence. The first of which was that Spyro was serious, dead serious. There was no telling what kind of power Spyro can have and that is a something that the raiders are not willing to find out. First hand at least. The second thing that everyone noticed was the meaning and weight behind Spyro's words. Even though Spyro's dark half is supposed to have been destroyed, it seems the evil part of Spyro is still inside of him. As if the dark Spyro was never truly destroyed, only went back to remaining dormant inside Spyro, and there is no telling what that side of Spyro is capable of.

Spyro decided that there had been enough silence and decided to break it bringing the raiders back to reality. "So, do we have a deal?"

Dreamcatcher looked around at the rest of the raiders trying to see what their thoughts on the matter was. They gave her nods and she went forward in front of Spyro. "Okay I guess I am doing this."

Spyro was relived that he managed to get Dreamcatcher to do this for him, but he still couldn't trust the rest of the raiders to not pull something. "Not here, you and I will move somewhere else. The rest of the raiders can stay here with Kaos watching." The rest of the raiders looked reluctant to agree but not wishing to push the dragon further they all shook their heads. With that being all Spyro needed he and Dreamcatcher moved away from the rest of the group for them to conclude their business.

"So, what exactly do you need from me? I mean it's not like I can just snap my not existent fingers and you are asleep, and problem solved." Dreamcatcher says with curiosity in her tone.

Spyro continues walking not facing her and replies, "You are to enter my dream when I go to sleep and tell me what you see and tell me if anyone is controlling or influencing my dreams. I will not go into details how I got this idea, and I don't need you to know that anyways. If you can put a stop to it, I will owe you one, but if not then you are to tell me everything that you know. Understand?" The way Spyro asked his question, it was clear what he was looking for a "Yes" only. Spyro saw from the corner of his eyes that Dreamcatcher nodded her head in a big way to make it clear what she meant. "Good, I will go to sleep here it will only take me a minute or two for my dream to kick in so be ready." With that Spyro laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that this would be the last dream.

Little did Spyro know that his dreams where far from over. After what Spyro just pulled off in front of the Doom Raiders, he has become a shadow of himself. The only thing that Spyro was unsure of, was which part of himself was he the shadow of. His good half or his dark one?

 **Chapter 5: Who am I?**

 **Author's Footnotes:**

Hey, everyone, sorry for the long chapter but there was a lot of things that I wanted to get done here and I had a hard time finding a stopping point.

The next chapter will not be out for a while. I cannot give an exact date but it will not be out until mid-December, maybe. I got a lot on my plate for work and school that I need to focus on that for the time being. The next chapter will be out before Christmas that is going to be a fact. I just don't have an exact date yet.

Let me know what you all think of the story so far. Love reading the reviews.

Yours truly,

DJester


	6. Chapter 5: Who am I?

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to make this come out, you would not believe the past two weeks that I just went through. Any-who, the newest chapter of Remember me Skylanders is here and I am really excited about this one. But before that I wanted to ask a question to my audience:

"Would you guys and girls be interested in a different story while this one goes on break?"

I am not saying that that is what is going to happen but rather I am on the fence about doing this and I wanted to see what you all wanted, as I love seeing people read my story. But as much as I want to write two stories, I cannot do two at a time, as I know I don't really have it in me to get both stories done in a reasonable time without risking sacrificing the quality. Let me know what you guys think, also if someone can teach me how to use the poll thing on this site that would be great. Thanks for reading and happy holidays.

Also, just because I like to fact check, and for the sake of comedy, I am ignoring the time in which Spyro put on shoes to model his man crush with Crash. If you don't know what I am talking about good for you for forgetting that episode in season 1. If you do know what I am talking about good for you, please don't comment on it. I am begging you. 😊.

Enjoy the show

 **Chapter 5: Who am I?**

Spyro's Dream

The pull was becoming a familiar feeling to Spyro. He remembers when he first had these dreams and how bazar and out-of-place, he felt being in a different but similar body. Now, after over a week of having these dreams every time he goes to sleep, Spyro feels oddly comfortable being here in his dream. Like when breaking in to a new shoe, only he never knew what that feels like since he never wore shoes.

Going in and out of his dreams like this for a while has caused a serious problem for Spyro's mind. He has a hard time telling when he is dreaming or not. His perspective is the same and the more time he spends in his dreams the more familiar he becomes with it, so much so that there has been multiple times when he thought he was somewhere in Skylands when he was still dreaming. The one thing that helped him find the difference was that in his dream he could do things that he couldn't while awake. Shattering the earth beneath him, freezing enemies where they stand, or even causing an electrical storm to come from nowhere. 'This had to be the work of a dream,' Spyro thought 'there is no other way to explain this.'

Spyro's vison begins to clear and he is walking down a hallway. The feelings that he got from Other Spyro told him that he was familiar with this place. However, this time Spyro recognized the hall that he was in. It was the same hallway that he saw in his first dream. The only difference was that this time he was walking in what he thought was during the daytime, considering that there were strands of sunlight coming in through the holes in the walls above. Spyro approached the door like last time, but this time the door was slightly ajar, allowing his small frame to squeeze right through without touching anything.

Spyro felt a large urge to need to see what was on the other side of the door, partially to find out what is on the other side but partially because Other Spyro wanted to go as well. That was another thing that was becoming hard to tell apart for Spyro, he couldn't tell whether he wanted to do things or if Other Spyro wanted to do it and he just picked it up. Regardless of who's feelings it belonged to, Spyro went inside. What he saw took Spyro's, metal, breath away.

Inside was four large and somewhat old looking dragons, each standing around a large circular object that sat low on the ground. Upon further inspection Spyro recognized it to be a similar object to what he saw in his second dream, only this time it was larger. Each dragon looked away from the mirror and turned their gaze at Spyro.

The closest on to him on his left was a green colored dragon with several cuts and scrapes on his body. His body looked sturdy and strong, he gave the impression that you definitely wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

The dragon sitting behind him on Spyro's left side was a blue dragon. He looked to be a stark contrast to the green one in front of him as he looked to be frailer. The color of his scales was hard to describe as towards the bottom of his talons his color appears light and soft. But the higher you looked the more the color begins to change to a darker and colder shade of blue. And although the blue dragon didn't look as fierce as the green one the way that he sat gave him a cold appearance as if he could calmly look at the situation and make decisions that could give others the chills.

The dragon that was in front and on the right of Spyro was yellow. This one seemed the most out of place in comparison to the rest of the dragons in the room as he seemed the weakest of them all, being very slender. The thing that stuck out to Spyro was that he was holding a large book under one of his talons, with the spine facing Spyro. Unfortunately, Spyro could not yet read anything that this world had, and he doubted that he really wanted to know. But judging by the number of symbols on the spines cover, Spyro could guess that that book wasn't an easy read.

The last dragon in the room was the first to notice him and point Spyro out when he entered the room. This dragon was red by color with a yellow like underbelly. He looked to be a physical mix of the three other dragons in the room being bulky in some areas and slim in others. But there was something else about this dragon in particular, something that you could tell only by looking him in the eyes. A passion. Like those you see in a few people who talk about their big dreams in life and how they plan on achieving them. This is the feeling that Spyro got when he looked into the red dragons' eyes, that made him feel a warmth.

'Ignitus'

That was the name of the red dragon. Spyro wasn't sure how he knew this but some how he did. 'Must have been the other me telling me things again' Spyro thought, 'I have never seem him before in my life.' Spyro started to feel the pull of waking up as the visons around him started to blur but right before he woke up, he heard Ignitus call out "Hello young Spyro."

Back in the Falling Forest

Spyro woke having a small ray of light strike his eyes making it hard for him to see, everything around him appeared blurry and his hearing wasn't back yet as everything sounded muffled to him. His back was hurting him as he tired to get up and move around only to find that a hand was trying to gently push him down. Spyro looked in the direction of where the hand was located and as his vision was starting to clear he thought he was still dreaming.

In front of him stood Stealth Elf kneeling down and looking at Spyro's side. Spyro looked around and saw that Jet-Vac and Eruptor were both aiming their weapons at Dreamcatcher while Pop Fizz was keeping a lookout from the cave that he was in. "Who are you?!" Spyro shouted as he immediately backed away from what appeared to be Stealth Elf, getting ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Stealth Elf was shocked to see that Spyro didn't recognize her immediate and truth is it hurt her a little, but right now she was trying to save a teammate and friend, so her feelings took second right now. "Spyro, it is me Stealth Elf, do you remember who I am?" She said comely as to try to show that she and the rest of the team meant no harm to him. The same could not be said for Dreamcatcher. Stealth Elf has dealt with her before and she knows full well how powerful and dangerous Dreamcatcher can be. If she finds out that Dreamcatcher was behind all of this, it wouldn't surprise her.

"Your lying! there is no way that you could be Elf." Spyro said angerly with pain in his voice. He looked down and away from Stealth Elf and whispered something. It was too quiet for the rest of the Skylanders to hear but, thanks to Stealth Elf's ears, she could hear it just fine. "I am the one who hurt her and the rest of the Skylanders."

"It really is me Spyro!" Stealth Elf says with passion in her tone trying to convince her friend that she is telling the truth. "We came looking for you the moment we found out that you were here, and you never hurt us Spyro, and even if you did, we know you didn't do it on purpose. We know that you would never do that to us." Stealth Elf was speaking for the rest of the team, but she knew that everyone else felt the same way. When she found out that Spyro was turned evil by Strykore, she was the first one to ask how they can change him back. She knew that they had to do whatever it takes to bring the Spyro that they know back.

Spyro snaps his head back to face Stealth Elf and shouts back at her, "Well I did. And even if it wasn't intentional did you know that I could even do that? Cause I didn't. And the more I think about that the more scared I am about myself. What if I can do other things that could hurt you or anyone else that I care about?" Spyro's voice starts to drop slowly in volume until it reaches a whisper. "What do I do when I find out that I could accidentally kill someone, I don't know what I can do and neither does anyone. Eon's gone, and he was the only one that was able to give me answers because he destroyed the evidence to try to hide the truth from me. Now I am the last of my kind in the world were the last thing they did was being turned evil by Strykore and then sent away or killed by Eon."

The entire cave was silent when Spyro took a breath for himself. Daring not to disrupt him in his fragile state. Those that were close enough could see tears starting to form in Spyro's eyes desperate to make his voice as clear as possible, trying to cover up how much he truly felt. "I am a walking, ticking bomb of I don't even know what and I was trying to cover it up by pretending that everything was going to be fine. 'I am never going to find out anything more about my ancestors, or my parents anymore' that thought went through my head trying to make it easier for me to move on. Then this Jester guy shows up and tells me EXACTLY what I wanted to hear the most. 'I know about you and your kind'." Spyro knew that he was getting off topic, but he felt like he needed to get this off his chest, it was now or never for him, and he knew he needed it now. "So, I do believe that you are Elf, but I won't go back with you, I cannot, not after everything that I did, or what I can do later. I don't want to hurt you guys or anyone if I can help it…. I'm sorry"

Stealth Elf looked at Spyro as he walked past her with his head hung low. Just before Spyro could leave the cave Stealth Elf popped right in front of Spyro with a stern look on her face. "Well sorry but I think that is a team decision, on whether or not you need to leave or not. I vote that you can stay."

Eruptor looked at Stealth Elf and wondered what she was trying to do but then quickly figured it out and shouted. "I second that motion."

Jet-Vac picking up where Eruptor left off replied, "I also agree, that Spyro should stay."

Pop-Fizz who jumped in the middle of everyone shouted in his usual tone, "I don't know what is really going on here, but there is no way I want Spyro to leave so I say that he stays."

Stealth Elf smiles seeing that everyone knew what she was trying to do and a quick look at Spyro's face gave her all she needed to see that it worked. "Well that settles it. A unanimous vote on yes. Looks like you don't get to leave us that easy." She says this as she puts her arm around Spyro's neck and rubs her fist quickly on his head getting a playful laugh out of Spyro.

"Heheh," Spyro needed that laugh more then anything right now and seeing that his friends wanted to stick with him through thick or thin was a huge help for him. But there was something untrue about what Stealth Elf had just said. "Wait a minute, how could it be unanimous if I haven't voted yet?"

Stealth Elf laughed as she let go of Spyro and looked him straight in the eyes in said, "You would have to be a part of the team to vote meaning that you cannot say that you aren't off the team yet. But if you want to vote go ahead but for some reason, I think I can only hear 'Yes's' right now so…"

This got another laugh out of Spyro and the rest of the people in the cave, save for one. "Uh, if you guys are done with being gross and all I am going to leave." Dreamcatcher says with her normal attitude in her tone trying to quickly float away form the rest of the Skylanders.

"Not so fast Dreamcatcher," Spyro shouts, "you still need to tell me what it is that you saw, and I mean everything." Spyro was so caught up in the moment that he nearly forgot why he asked for her help to begin with. He needed to know what was going on in his head, he knew that it was related to what was happening, but he wanted to know how and why, if she could provide it.

"Fine, but you got to let me and the rest of the Raiders out of whatever you got going on because we got nothing to do with it." Spyro quickly gave a nod before anyone else could say anything. Dreamcatcher sighs, "Simply put you weren't dreaming."

"What do you mean I wasn't dreaming?!" Spyro questioned

"I don't know how else to say it. When you went to sleep, and I entered your dream world I saw you lying on the ground asleep. You were muttering something under your breath." The entire cave looked at her with suspicion. "It sounds just as weird to you as it does to me. My whole powers are based on that I can enter anyone's dreams and have fun with them, but I couldn't even do anything to touch you. It was like you were dragged deeper into yourself. Anyways that is all I know so I am out of here." And with that Dreamcatcher quickly left the cave leaving the rest of the Skylanders.

As the Skylanders leave the cave Kaos approaches them looking dirtier then when Spyro left him. Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders didn't need to ask to know that he got into a fight with the Doom Raiders and lost. As they were walking back to the vehicles, Spyro filled everyone up on everything that happened in the time that he was gone, including about the dreams that he was having. He agreed that he should have told someone about them before, but he told them that he really didn't want to, and the matter seemed to be dropped. They had just reached the vehicles when Spyro asks, "So how did you guys come out of that blast that I made?"

Pop Fizz responded, "Well that is the weird part, but believe it or not Jester…"

Pop Fizz never got to finish his sentence as Jester made a sudden appearance in front of everyone. Everyone, save Kaos, took a fighting position reading themselves against him. Eruptor then made the most appropriate comment he could make in this situation, "Speak of the devil".

Earlier in Jester's hideout

Rage.

Rage was the only thing that Jester could feel right now, and he hated it.

Hatred and Rage.

This feeling was not uncommon to Jester, but he knew what was coming next and he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

Hatred, Rage, then Sorrow.

'That is enough emotion for now,' Jester thought as he tried to calm himself down. One would think that after 10,000 years you would be able to control your emotions to the point where they are no longer a problem, they would be right, if you ignore Jester's existence. No power comes without price. That phrase has been used so much that Jester practically wants to throw up if he even thinks about it. Mostly because how true it is. Some people he has seen sacrificed their loved ones for power, while others would sacrifice themselves. Jester gave neither and both at the same time. He gave his emotions. Love, Joy, Happiness, Content and so much more. To the point where he basically only has a handful of emotions left to feel, none of which he likes, or he imagines himself not liking it. It is hard to tell what pleases you when you don't have the emotion to tell you that you are happy. But the emotions are not something he can get back. Not like he would ever want them anyways.

"My word you really made a mess of this place." The voice was Eon's that much Jester could tell. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now. "You really ought to calm yourself and clean up."

"There is nothing really here Eon, I just made things so that I could break them and vent out my anger. This place will clean up automatically the moment I make everything disappear." Jester stated this in a matter of fact like manner, there was no care to his creations when they serve their purpose.

"That is not the point. You should get some actual things in here to liven up the place a little. Flowers couldn't hurt." Eon sated trying to ignore the coldness in Jester's tone. Jester made a face at Eon telling him that he was not in the mood for this right now. "I am only trying to help."

"Help?" Jester says with anger laced in his tone, "If you wanted to help me then you would have tried to save Spyro's family when they were in trouble. If you wanted to help me then you wouldn't have begged me to help destroy the evidence of them ever being here. If you wanted to help me, you would have told Spyro everything that I told you when you had the chance. So, cut to the point because you never once wanted to help me."

The words that Jester was saying were like daggers to Eon's ghostly heart. If words could kill, then what Jester just said would probably kill twice. Despite how much this hurt to hear for Eon he kept his composure by saying flatly, "Alright, I am here to make sure you keep your promise. That you would not harm the Skylands or Skylanders."

Jester was glad that Eon was speaking the flat truth right now, or to be more precise he was not getting any more annoyed by what Eon was saying. "I said that I wouldn't harm them any more then needed. And right now, I really NEED to put a hurt in something and the Skylanders are looking to be a good substitute."

The face Eon saw was one that terrified him. He saw the face of a man that was going to do anything he could to vent and was looking at his beloved Skylanders as a punching bag. Normally Eon would say something to warn Jester about not to underestimate the Skylanders. Only this time, he knew that Jester was unable to underestimate anyone. Jester was the definition of precision and pursuit. Nothing would escape him forever. However, Eon was no pushover when it comes to magic and without a physical body to hold him back, he would be able to level the playing field a bit more, but even that would not stop Jester. But it would delay him, and Eon knows, that for whatever reason, Jester wants this whole plan of his to be done soon. "I know you want this to be done as soon as possible but don't forget that I can make things more difficult for you." Eon threatened.

This made Jester furious. 'How dare he try and get in my way after everything he has done to make things more difficult.' He wanted to scream but Eon was right about one thing. He needs to calm down. After a deep breath Jester spoke in a flat tone. "I will not kill the Skylanders and so long as they don't do something stupid, beyond angering me further, no harm will come to them. Directly at least." Jester saw the Eon was not pleased with the last part that he said. Upon seeing this Jester decided to do the last thing he wanted to do when this conversation started. "Okay fine, since you don't like being kept in the dark about this, I will tell you my next move and I will be sure to leave your son out of this. I know that I am heartless, but I am not stupid, I have no benefit in destroying Kaos, other then making sure he doesn't interfere."

"Why are you bringing up my son into this conversation?" Eon was curious about this.

"Because he is the reason why I am so pissed off." Jester says with anger back in his tone as he says the last words through clenched teeth. Jester recalled the exact word that made him feel this way, 'Brother'. "He made a claim to Spyro that I can never forgive nor forget."

Eon looked like he was going to press further but decided that it was enough that he could hear what Jester's next plan was, although he doubts that he is going to like it. "So, what is your big plan?"

Jester smiles and thinks to himself, 'Finally, something is going my way.'

Back with the Skylanders in the Falling Forest

Jester made a sudden appearance in front of the Skylanders forcing them to take a battle stance readying themselves for whatever happens next. Jester merely looks around him, ignoring their battle stances, and takes notice of the landscape around him. His face is emotionless, and Jester is the first to break the silence, "It's been a while, so I thought we could pick up were we left off." Jester said in a tone as if there was no care or feeling, kind of like how you would expect a robot to speak if they could sound just like us. "For the sake of keeping things simple, let's say the last game was a draw. This time I have every intention of winning."

The Skylanders look to each other and nodded as if there was a conversation that was going on and they all silently understood. Jet-Vac was the first to speak up, "We are done playing games with you Jester. We are going to bring you in for the crimes you have committed against the Skylands." As Jet-Vac finishes his last word he raises his Vat-Gun at Jester ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Jester places his hand under his chin in such a way that he makes a mock thinking pose. "What to do, what to do? If you won't willing play my games that I have made just for you then…" Jester disappears the moment that he said 'then' surprising everyone. The Skylanders start looking around for him by truing their heads left and right, while making a circle to get closer to each other for support. While behind everyone, Jester slowly rises from the shadows and says in a dark and creepy tone, "I will just have to give you the proper motivation." As he finishes saying this everyone turns around to face him, but Jester was too fast, and he managed to grab Stealth Elf and as soon as he contacted her, he vanished taking Stealth Elf with him.

The Skylanders were shocked to silence, even Kaos had nothing to say. The fastest Skylander ever couldn't react fast enough to this guy, and all for the madness that he has been creating that he calls 'games.' There are several emotions present on everyone's face as they try to comprehend what just happened. Some are riddled with worry, others with doubt, but two Skylanders demonstrated something else entirely.

Spyro was mad right now as he just witnessed his friend being kidnapped right in front of him, and he was powerless to do anything about it. He was angry partially at himself for not being able to do anything, but also at Jester. Spyro is not one to shift the blame onto others, unless it involves getting out of doing chores then everything is fair game, but Spyro could only see that the problems that everyone was facing was caused by Jester.

Eruptor was puzzled by what had just transpired. There were several things that Jester has been doing that don't quite add up. First of all, why had he showed up the way he did in the first place? It seemed that he was telling the truth when he said that he wanted our attention but why would he add the part where he knows about Spyro's ancestors? He didn't need to motivate us to try to catch him since we would have done that in the first place. Eruptor knew that Jester was desperate for our attention but why was he? He made the claim that if someone says his name then he would stop everything and turn himself in. Thinking logically there is no reason to believe this but why make the claim to begin with. If someone where to find out who he is wouldn't that be a disadvantage for him? Furthermore, Jester never gave any hints as to his name or even where he is from, meaning that someone here must already know his name and is doing everything here to get them to remember. The question is who? Then revelation struck Eruptor like a light bulb. He is doing this for the one person he wanted them to find. The same person who Jester never gave a nickname to. He is doing this for Spyro, but why?

In what felt like an eternity, in which had really only been about three minutes, Jester reappeared in front of the Skylanders, this time without Stealth Elf. Jet-Vac was the first to speak up shouting at Jester, "Where have you taking our friend?!"

Pop Fizz also shouted afterwards, "Yeah! And while you are at it will you bring her back to us? Please?"

Jester looks at everyone with a stone-cold face and simply responds in a cold tone, "I have taken her where you will be going if you want her back. And as for giving her back I will all you have to do is get her." As he finishes saying this Jester turns his back to the Skylanders and starts making motions with his hands and makes some weird noises. After he was finished a poral opens in front of Jester and he slowly walks in, leaving the portal open behind him. The Skylander look at each other and they all start nodding agreeing that they should follow. They approach the portal and one by one enter it. Once the last Skylander enter the portal it closes behind leaving only an eerie silence. The silence is then broken when a rustling sound from a nearby bush is made. Kaos slowly emerges from the bush looking slightly scared and worried.

"Helloooo, where did everyone go?"

On the other side of the portal

Jester waited for the rest of the Skylanders to cross the portal. He knew he didn't have to wait long but, he felt impatient none the less. This was going to be draining on him and one small mistake, one slip up, one detail that he missed, would make all the work he did up until now worthless. This thought though didn't cause any stress, or discomfort in Jester's mind. After all, this was just an everyday occurrence with him. As he has noticed others in the past 'No one thinks about breathing, so why worry about something that you need to get done?'. Jester knows that many would say that the phrase is easier said then done, but doing it makes everything that needs to get done easier. So, he does.

The sounds of footsteps behind him and the feeling of the portal closing let's Jester know that the Skylanders are here. 'Time to get the show on the road then.' Jester turns around to see the familiar faces that he has grown accustom to over the years. Anger and caution. Jester mocks clearing his throat and says, "Since you all came here, I can now tell you the rules of this game. Behind me," Jester makes a move with his hand to show what he was refencing, "Is a maze. At the end of this maze, if you find the right route, is your friend the elf girl. If you make it there you can free her."

"How do we know that Stealth Elf is really there?" Eruptor asks.

Jester turns to face Eruptor then looks at the rest of the group. "Fine, if you wish to see her here, she is." As he says this, four small screens float down in front each Skylander. On the screen is an image of Stealth Elf being trapped in a giant hourglass. The Skylanders could see that she was banning on the hourglass, but they couldn't hear her voice. "The only way to her is through the maze, but the moment that one of you enter the sand at the top will start to fall down until it is all gone." Jester stated this as just a fact, no care or concern at all in his voice. Spyro leaped up in the air and quickly tackled Jester to the ground. He was about to shout at Jester when Jester quickly said, "Beat me or knock me unconscious then there is no way you will see her again, and you all will not be able to leave this place."

The moment Jester finished his sentence Spyro took a look around to see his surroundings, only to find that there are none. The entire place is completely barren of anything discernable. In fact, Spyro had no idea how he was even able to see anything. There was no source of light no sun, stars, or even a faintly glowing object, yet he could see for a long distance. Wherever he was he was not going to be able to get out unless Jester led them out. Spyro grunted in defeat at this realization and got off Jester. Jester quickly got up and dusted himself off. Although this action also seemed like it was to get a ruse out of the Skylanders because there was no dirt or dust on him in the first place.

"Now, since you are familiar with what you are doing, allow me to say the rules. The game is over when one of you reaches the end point and breaks the hourglass. There are two things that are not allowed at any time, the first rule is that you are not allowed to cheat. That means you cannot go over or under the maze, you must travel through it, that means you Spyro. The other rule is no communicating with other teammates. If any of you break these rules, I will accelerate the hourglass and your friend will be trapped in time." Jester sees that the Skylanders looked disturbed by the second rule and sees the question on their faces. Before they could ask Jester quickly says, "To make sure you follow the second rule I have prepared an opening for each of you. As I stated before the game starts when one of you enters the maze but do keep in mind that your friend does have a limited amount of air in that glass. I will see you all on the other side." As Jester says this, four holes in separate parts of the walls are formed each one showing a different path. "Oh, before I forget." Jester turns around and points at the screens hovering behind each of the Skylanders present. "Those screens will keep track of the things that you see so you can try to retrace your steps if you get lost. On that note, I have only one piece of advice for the rest of you, don't get lost." With that Jester vanishes as a cloud of grey smoke covers him.

Spyro looks at his fellow Skylanders and each of them in turn face him and each other. Without another word Spyro leaps off into the closest whole that he could find. The exit behind him quickly closing as to prevent others from following him. He was on his own as the rest of them were in the same position. It was a race against time with everyone with one goal in mind, get there as fast as possible.

The rest of the Skylanders each take their own entrance to the maze taking note on which one that the other entered. Each entrance was sealed up in the same fashion as the one Spyro answered.

Spyro's route

Spyro decided to go for an age-old trick in trying to solve the maze puzzle, keep going straight and if he cannot then go right. That way he could backtrack himself as easy as possible. The only problem was that the maze was huge. Spyro knew that the maze was not going to be small by any means, just that he didn't expect it to feel this large. Spyro took a moment to look at the screen that was following him the entire time. The screen had a map displayed on what looked to be a series of walls and a purple line with his face on at the very end. Spyro really hated the Jester guy but he had to admit, he could make a good maze tracking app. From what Spyro could remember, the walls that he had passed had the same shape and movement from the ones that were displayed.

After looking at the map on the screen Spyro saw that there was several tabs. Some of the tabs has the picture of his other teammates in the maze, while one had the image of Stealth elf on it. Spyro quickly clicked on Stealth Elf's tab and saw that the sand was starting to fall on her and she was no longer banging on the glass anymore. 'Smart move Elf.' Spyro thought, 'The less you move the less air you need.'

Spyro stated moving again making his way through the maze when he heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around only to see that no one was there. This greatly spoked Spyro when he heard the same voice come from behind him again. This time Spyro slowly turned around to try and see if he could find out who made that sound. The really creepy thing to Spyro about this voice wasn't that he couldn't find who made it but rather he recognized that it belonged to one of the dragons that he saw in his dream. The thing was that he never heard anyone other then Ignitus speak but he knew it came from one of the other dragons. When Spyro turned around he saw that there was nothing there other than the screen. But instead of a map showing where he was in the maze Spyro instead saw one of the symbols that he recognized in his dream to be on the screen. 'This has to be fake' Spyro thought, 'There is no way in which I am dreaming right now. This is just Jester trying to pull a trick on me.' However, the voice from the screen had other things to say.

"Listen here young Spyro." A loud and booming voice came from the screen as one of the images shifted to a different one, and a green light was coming off the screen. "You have been waiting for far too long, now is the time to act."

Spyro knew that he had to act fast if he wanted to save his friend. He didn't need some voice to tell him that. Spyro's voice was barely above a whisper when he said, "Shut up."

"Tell me Spyro." This time the image shifted again and this time the color coming off of it was a rich royal blue. "Do you intend to let this happen without having done anything when you know you can?" The voice said in a cold and demeaning manner, as if looking down on Spyro.

Spyro didn't know what to do in this situation. He couldn't fly above otherwise he would be risking the life of his best friend. And he couldn't ask for help from his teammates or else risk the same thing. The accusation from the voice just angered him further making his voice louder, "Shut up!"

"You must know the answer little Spyro." The image changed again and the color that it showed this time was that of a bright yellow with a hint of orange in it. "He said that you could go 'through the maze', so why not…"

"SHUT UP!" Spyro was tired of hearing these voices, tired of seeing all the bad things happen to him and those around him. But most of all he was tired of feeling helpless and out of control. He wanted nothing more then to get the answers about his family and heritage. But if this was the pain and price that he had to pay, it was enough to make him stop but not enough to make him give up. He wants the prize, not the pain to obtain it. "I want to save my friend, I don't want to know you, any of you. All my dreams or visions or whatever they are have done is lead me down a path that I don't care to have, and lead those I care about into harm. If you are here to help me do the best thing you can and leave."

"Young Spyro." This time Spyro didn't need to turn around or look to see who it might be, he recognized that voice. This was Ignitus speaking, and although Spyro didn't want to hear anything right now, there was something calming and soothing about this dragon's voice. Something that made him listen. "We are a part of you Spyro, we always have been. We want nothing more then what you want, but we also want you to learn more about yourself. You are a very unique dragon Spyro, you already know this, but what you don't know is that there is more to you then you know. Let us guide you as we have before, you can trust us Spyro."

Oddly enough even though Spyro had no reason to believe in the voices, he did trust them. He believed that they could provide him guidance. Spyro accepted them. At that moment Spyro could feel things that he didn't know where even there. It was like a surge of power and knowledge flow through him. He knew he felt powerful before, but this made him feel like nothing in comparison. Spyro's body started to rise in the air as he felt the power surge in him. He closed his eyes and Spyro could tell that as the power flowed in him, he could tell what the power was and what he could do with it. Ice, lighting, earth, and fire. He could feel himself being able to wield these powers and having the knowledge on how to use them as well. As the surge of power began to fade, Spyro felt his body being lowered until his feet were back on the ground.

With these powers and knowledge, Spyro knew how to solve this maze instantly. Without any hint Spyro slammed the ground with his feet as hard as he could and shook the entire maze. As the maze was shaking Spyro felt with his body the vibrations in the ground and where they were coming from. Like how a bat uses its own voice to see things in the dark. With this he turned his body and started to channel the power of lighting in his body making sparks start to fly around him. In just a moments time Spyro leaped forward with lightning speed. He launched shards of ice at the walls to freeze them on contact allowing Spyro to break through the walls with ease. Jester did say that they could go through the maze. So that is exactly what Spyro did, he went straight threw every wall in the maze.

It didn't take long for Spyro to reach his destination. Once Spyro landed on his feet he saw Stealth Elf lying on the floor surrounded by broken glass and sand. Spyro went over to check to see if she was okay but Stealth Elf quickly got up as Spyro approached with a look of fear on her face. Spyro looked behind him to see what startled her but when he saw that there was nothing there, he realized what she was afraid of. Himself. Upon this realization Spyro backed away from Stealth Elf. There was nothing he could do to change the situation that scarred her, she was afraid of the person who saved her because he did things that she never new that he could do. That he never new he could do until just now. Spyro backed away until he was in a corner then he realized that all of the knowledge and power that he displayed was exactly what Other Spyro could do in his dreams. That was one of the few things that helped Spyro separate dream and reality and he just accepted it with open wings.

"Who am I? ..."

 **Chapter 6: My name is…**

 **Author's footnotes:**

Hey everyone, sorry for making this so close to Christmas again but it is still before so I hope you all don't mind. Speaking of which I ended on another cliffhanger, I am not going to lie I like doing this as it is more fun for me to write this way.

Props to anyone who gets the names of all of the dragons that I mentioned in this chapter, and yes, they are what you think they are if you are right. If you are wrong, they are still what you think they are but only for you, and those who you convince.

I hope you liked this chapter and I plan on making the next one sometime next year (2019). I don't have an exact date, but I am looking to get it done in January, so I will say the next one will be up by the 21st of January at the latest.

Yours truly,

DJester


	7. Chapter 6: My name is

**Author's Notes:**

Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year's. I know I did. And happy MLK day, I totally didn't know that I decided to post on this holiday until after the fact that I said it.

Just a little something I want to say to those who have been with me since the beginning, thanks. Truth be told I was not expecting a large amount of people to even see this, yet alone like it. I was not sure if I would even finish it at the time but now, I couldn't be any happier to write this up for you all. Whether you leave a review or message me or just read a like the story I really appreciate it.

I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who viewed it as I just beet my 1000th view.

Also, I tried my hand in writing about combat again. Hopefully this time it is a little better.

Thanks again

Enjoy the show

 **Chapter 6: My name is…**

The walls to the maze were slowly being lowered without making a sound. The rest of the Skylanders can now get together again. This is the last thing that Spyro wants. Right now, he wishes that the walls would remain up and he could retreat back into the maze, to escape from this feeling that he has. But he can do nothing to stop the walls just like he can do nothing to stop voices in his head and the feelings he has right now. So, by the time the rest of the Skylanders had gathered, all they could see was two frightened members of their group each one refusing to look at each other.

Pop Fizz is the first one to break the silence that seemed to last for an entirety to Spyro. "What happened?"

Spyro never thought that he would hate hearing that question so much in his life and hoped that it would not be the any worst than it is now. He didn't even know how to answer the question. In Spyro's mind he is not sure if he is even awake right now. 'I mean come one there is no way that I did all those things just now. I must still be in my dream. Yeah that it I am just going to sit here and wait for me to wake up.' But the more Spyro thought about this the less it made sense. Yes, he did things that he previously only could in his dreams, yes, he was in a strange place that he didn't recognize. But there was one thing that was different from this 'dream' of his. In all of the previous dreams he never once saw any of his friends, or anyone he knew before the dream.

"I- I don't know." Stealth Elf was the one that broke the silence, but her voice was barely above a whisper. "One moment I was in the glass then the ground shakes and the glass broke. I got out, but then- then." Stealth Elf started to retreat looking down at the ground, like in doing so was going to provide protection. Stealth Elf then raised her hand and pointed at Spyro at the other end of the room. "Then he showed up."

At this point the rest of the Skylanders were shocked not knowing how to deal with this, all save Eruptor. Eruptor guessed this much before arriving, after all it is the most reasonable explanation as to why Stealth Elf is so scared of Spyro right now. The bigger question is that how did Spyro managed to do it and furthermore-. "Ahh" Eruptor said quietly enough so that no one else could hear it, thankfully. Without any tech to help him with his headaches there is only so much thinking that Eruptor can do before being forced to stop because of the pain.

Jet-Vac was the first person in what felt like an entirety to speak up with his usual clear and loud voice. "Well, we can sort this all out later. Right now, we need to get out of here." As soon as the bird had finished saying this a portal opened up behind the rest of the group. Making in what appears to be Kaos and the rest of their vehicles on the other side. "Well that was easy, for once."

Spyro couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape after hearing Jet-Vac. He always did have a way to get the team back on track and he always made stating the obvious kind of funny. Despite on what has just happened Spyro feels like he really could rely on his friends in time of need. And boy did he need it.

Skylander's academy

The moment the Skylanders returned to their home base they were greeted with the new headmistress of the academy, Kassondra. Despite what she has done in the past the Skylanders and cadets really started to warm up to her. Along side Kassondra stood Glumshanks, holding a tray filled with tea pots and other things that go with tea.

Kaos was the first to approach the two shouting, "Mom, Glummy. How much I had missed you, sort of." Kaos then went up and hugged Glumshanks making him lose his balance and drop the tea stuff he was carrying. "So much stuff has happened to me in the past week that I had nearly forgotten how much I love torturing you, Glumshanks."

Glumshanks sighs as his eyes droop and suddenly he looks like he is exhausted and says in a long drawn out tone, "Oh, sir I am so sorry that almost happened." The two quickly left the rest of group with Kaos dragging the troll by the ear across the ground.

Kassandra rolls her eyes at her son as he leaves not knowing what to do with him. However, right now Kassandra needed to take care of more important things. Starting with Spyro.

[One long and detailed explanation latter]

Needles to say of what Kassondra just heard, she was shocked. No shocked was an understatement. Bewildered and speechless was more accurate. It took all of her will to pay attention to everything that was said and not drop her jaw. By the time Spyro had finished everything that has been going on in the past week, Kassondra finally had a chance to get to the bottom of this. She quickly used some magic to pull a book from a bookcase and opened it up. She never thought that an old book from her mentor would be useful in a situation like this. "So, let me back up to get things straight Spyro, Dreamcatcher said that whatever you were experiencing it wasn't a dream, is that correct?" When she saw out of the corner of her eye that he nodded she quickly opened her book to a certain page and put her finger out quickly reading the passage in her head. No sooner than this happened did she close the book and said out loud, "Someone bring Cynder here, this probably concerns her too. And once she gets here, I want the rest of you to give us some privacy this is something that they are going to want to tell you on their own terms, if they want to share at all." The rest of the Skylanders did as asked of them and brought Cynder to both Spyro and Kassondra.

Once the two dragons were seated Kassondra sighed looking at the book, with a worried look on her face. She opened her mouth several times, but no words came out, like she was trying to say something but not sure as to how to say it. Then finally she spoke, "I am not really sure how to break this to you two, so I am going to give it to you straight. But before I do, I need you to both remain quiet until I am done. It should make things easier this way." Both of them silently nodded at her telling her that they understood Kassondra took another deep breath and said, "You both are not dreaming when you see those visions of yours, you are seeing your own memories."

Spyro was in disbelief in what Kassondra had just said. If the dreams weren't 'dreams' but instead were memories wouldn't that mean that he would remember them? 'This doesn't make sense' Spyro thought, 'If they ARE memories then that would mean that…'

Kassondra continued before Spyro could complete his thoughts, "To be more precise they are memories of your past selves." When Kassondra saw even more confused looks on both of the dragons she elaborated, "There is a theory that some memories that you have are imprinted on your very soul. Which memories and how often this happens no one can say, but the memories made this way are never forgotten no matter what. This means that if a soul where to move from one person to another those memories could be seen somehow. But apparently…" She says with disbelief, as in even she doesn't believe that this could be true, "It only happens to those who are powerful enough and even then, only under the right conditions which vary on the soul."

Spyro had a million questions, and with every word Kassondra said more kept arising. He quickly said the first question that came to mind, "What do you mean by all of this, and how does that relate to me and my- my new powers?" The last phrase was said with fear in his voice, which was slowly starting to show on his face.

Kassondra looked to Spyro and then to Cynder knowing that she too had the same questions. "It means that the both of you are experiencing memories of your past life. You are somehow the reincarnations of the life that you two previously had." Upon finishing those words Kassondra saw the look of shock on both of their faces. She had heard of people being reincarnated before, in age old legends, but she never encountered anything like this. Two people each with a past life meeting together at the same time. It was an extortionary fear in and of itself to have a soul be reincarnated altogether, yet along two. Not to mention that, from the sounds of things at least, both came from a separate world. "As for how this involves your powers, Spyro it might be from your own latent albites from your past life."

"What do you mean Kassondra?" Cynder asked not sure of what to make of this situation.

"Wait here for a moment." Kassondra got and entered the vault, shouting a few times making some sounds and the two dragons where almost sure that they heard a crash. "Here it is!" Kassandra shouted in exactment, as she exited the vault holding a weird object in her hand. She then came back to both of them and placed the object on the desk behind her. "I don't need to remind you all about the elements, do I?" Both dragons shook their hands and Kassondra continued on, "Good. As you already know Spyro your element is magic, but up until now I never really understood why." Kassandra pulled out the object and held it in front of her. "Every dragon here in the Skylands is magical by nature, but almost none of them represent the magic element. The few who did, where ones of great power able to posses' powers beyond all comprehension. This artifact should help clarify, what I mean. Spyro place your talons on the orb."

No sooner had Spyro done this the orb light up projecting several symbols. Kassondra then started to do some chanting making the orb light up again and slowly start to change color. Once she was done chanting Kassondra then began to speak, "Spyro you are able to breath fire, as do most dragons, but you also have other elements lying in you, most likely thanks to your previous self. In addition to the fire element it seems you have access to the water element, the earth element, and the air element." Upon finishing saying this the orb's light died down leaving Kassondra feeling exhausted.

This was a lot of news for Spyro to take in all at once. He lived a past life and what's more so did Cynder? He knew he was awesome before, but this really takes the cake. Normally he would be excited about this but there was still something that he had to know.

Without warning the door swings open and in rushes Stealth Elf and Eruptor, each having a different expression on their faces. Eruptor looked angry at something while Stealth Elf was showing that she was uncomfortable being the room.

Kassandra was tired right now after casting the spell earlier with the orb she just used, but she wasn't about to take Eruptor tone lying down. "Eruptor, what are you doing here, I thought I said to give them some space."

Eruptor turned to face Kassandra with a genuine look, "I am sorry for doing this but after seeing how Stealth Elf has been acting recently and how much trouble Jester has been giving us, we had just about had it with being left in the dark." Eruptor looks at Spyro and says with a look of authority on his face, "I am only going to ask you once Spyro. Do you know how to stop Jester?"

Spyro is confused with Eruptor's question not sure of how to answer. "What do you mean E? I don't know who he is, you know that."

Eruptor is many things, patient is not one of them, but anger he is, and he is directing all of his anger on Spyro when he says. "How could you not know this guy yet? The moment you have these visions the is when he shows up. When you were gone for a week, he never showed his face, but the moment you get back together with us he starts challenging us again. He never gives anyone, any kind of respect and furthermore he got all of us involved by saying that he knew things about your past. Even though he challenges us to his little 'games' of his he has been singling you out since the beginning and we were getting dragged along. We cannot keep doing this anymore Spyro. He clearly has some kind of respect for you and all, but he never once said any of our names. Not once." Eruptor is now huffing and winding down after letting his anger out. He then continues where he left off saying, "We cannot keep doing this Spyro, we nearly lost one of our own today just to start his little 'game'. We-"

Stealth Elf interrupted her friend speaking up clearly for the first time since they got back. "I cannot follow you anymore Spyro, I don't even want to go on missions with you anymore. Not while Jester is out there. I am not saying for you to quite the Skylanders but whatever it is that happened between you and him it needs to end now. I am sorry Spyro." With that Stealth Elf leaves the room in silence. Once she closes the door the room fills with an unbreakable silence. Each member of the room starts to leave one by one, broken by the news that was just said.

Spyro is broken. He finds out he is the reincarnation of some former powerful dragon. The number of elements that he can use has now gone up by four, making him one of the most powerful and unique dragon in all of Skylands. But the biggest thing he has to deal with is that his best friend in the whole world has to leave him because he is too dangerous. Spyro heads straight to his room ignoring the rest of the group, going straight for his bed. For the first time since Spyro started having his visions, he was looking forward to going to sleep. Anything right now would do to help him escape the feelings that he has right now.

Skylander's Academy (A few days latter in the middle of the night)

Spyro has done very little over the past few days. For the most part it has been eat, sleep, and spend almost every other minute alone and away from others. This has done a little to help him sort out his feelings about his situation. He never got over how the others feel about his whole situation and judging by the looks that the others were giving him the few times he did encounter them, neither have they. The one thing that Spyro has managed was accepting the memories of his past. After a time thinking about it Spyro realized that learning new things about yourself doesn't change who you are. Whoever he was in the past life has no affect on who he is here. The only thing that changes is what he can do. Which in turn, made Spyro do something that he never really had to do before. Train.

While the rest of the Skylanders were asleep during the night Spyro would sneak out to the training grounds to practice his new abilities. He would do this all through the night making him exhausted by morning. Ever since Spyro rescued Stealth Elf, he managed to sort out how to use his new abilities fairly quickly thanks to the memories of the training that he got from the other dragons in his last life. Spyro was impressed to find out that even in his last life he was a natural in combat. 'Huh, I guess being awesome is totally natural for me.' He thought to himself. Unfortunately, in order for Spyro to keep his training a secrete he has to spend time at the end of his training to put things back where they belonged before anyone else arrived. By the time that he was done he was exhausted and as a result of training all night he sleeps all day, only to wake up to eat some food to fill his empty stomach.

One night when Spyro woke up he saw a piece of paper under his door. Out of curiosity Spyro picked it up saw that it was a note. 'Wonder who this is from?'. Upon opening the note Spyro read its contents.

 _Spyro_

 _I wish to settle the score with you. I know that you have been distancing yourself from the Skylanders, in the hopes that I will leave them alone. I will not, but the hot head is right about one thing. I am only interested in you Spyro. I don't care about who else gets involved anymore and I will have no problem separating you from your friends one by one._

 _I am waiting outside on the deserted island behind the academy. Come alone and no one else will have to get in the way. But if you choose not to come, or come with anyone else, you and your friends will find that you are a member short._

 _Even though you won't believe me, I wish we didn't have to do this Spyro, but I am out of choices and I cannot wait much longer._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Jester_

Without a moment's hesitation Spyro left for the island that Jester had been asked to meet at. There was no telling how long Jester would wait and Spyro didn't want to take any chances. Despite the fact that Spyro hates Jester, there is some part of Spyro that is looking to try and understand him. Spyro quickly shook his head, forgetting the notion entirely. Jester was right about one thing in his letter. It was time to end this, once and for all.

On the abandoned Island

Spyro landed on the island in record time. Looking around Spyro figured that this place would be perfect to settle things. The island is completely flat with no vegetation or anything to hide behind. There was just one thing missing from this picture that Spyro didn't feel right about. He didn't see Jester. Spyro did a quick scan of the island again, thankful that it is a well-lit night thanks to the moon. But try as he might he couldn't find Jester anywhere. Panic started to swell in Spyro's mind, 'did Jester already leave? Did he think that someone else is coming?' Before Spyro could go any further he spotted someone at the edge of the island, sitting down with their feet hanging off the edge. Spyro at first thought that it was Jester, but upon closer look Jester saw that it was Stealth Elf instead. Spyro had to make her leave otherwise Jester would think that he didn't show alone. Only problem is that he now had to convince Stealth Elf, his best friend, that nothing was wrong and that she should leave as fast as possible. 'Great. Just perfect.' Spyro thought.

"Hey Stealth Elf. What are you doing out here so late in the night?" Spyro asks trying to make a light conversation to make it seem that nothing is wrong. Not easy when you consider that she has instincts of a professional detective. However Stealth Elf didn't respond to this, instead she was still facing away from Spyro looking up at the night sky. It was almost as if she didn't even know that Spyro was there. "Hey, you okay their Elf?" Spyro asks with concern in his voice, worried that there might be something wrong with his best friend. This time Stealth Elf starts to get up, but she is still not facing Spyro or responding to his question. Now standing, with her back facing Spyro, and head still looking at the night sky.

Spyro was about to ask Stealth Elf something else when she spoke up for the first time. "What is my name?" she asks. There was something odd about her tone that Spyro couldn't quite place. Kind of like if you were to listen to someone you know through a machine. The sound is all there but it feels like there is no emotion in her words.

Confused by her question Spyro responds, "What do you mean what is your name? It's Stealth Elf, remember?" It was at this moment that Stealth Elf turns around to look Spyro in the eyes. What Spyro saw was not that of a person who was happy to see him, but rather someone who looks angry, very angry. This caused Spyro to say a few more answers to try and calm her down, "Ahh, Elfy. The fastest Skylander. The Ninja?" The responses that Spyro gave her were only seeming to be making her madder, as she slowly starts to approach Spyro. "What do you want to hear?" Spyro says in desperation, trying to calm the wrath in his friend's face.

What Spyro heard made him nearly jump right out of his scales. "I want to hear you **say my name**!" The voice no longer sounded like that of Stealth Elf's, but it took no time at all for Spyro to recognize it. After this realization of whose voice it was a grey mist starts enveloping around Stealth Elf's body starting from around the feet. It starts to swirl around her and rise up until her whole body was covered. Then the mist vanishes as quickly as it came, revealing the face of the voice. Jester.

Furious and confused Spyro jumped back to put distance between himself and Jester. Spyro shouted with renewed vigor fueled by his anger, "Where is she?" Jester gave no response other than the shaking of his head as he looks down at the ground. "WHERE IS SHE?" Spyro was not in the mood for anymore games and he wanted to make sure that his friends were alright. But coming down to the heart of things, Spyro felt like he owed Stealth Elf a debt. It was her that was convinced that something was wrong about him when he was turned evil. It was her that convinced the group to look for a cure rather than get angry at me for all the things I did to them. It was her that never gave up looking for a cure to save him. Spyro knew that deep down he cared strongly for Stealth Elf and he would go to any lengths to save her. Even if he would never admit it out loud.

Jester seems to have stopped shaking his head and starts to slowly rise up with a deep anger in his eyes. "No more games Spyro. I will set her free if you say my name. No one knows where she is and even if they did only, I can get her out." Although Spyro could see the anger in Jester's eyes, Jester's tone of voice was that of someone who sounded weak. Perhaps weak would be a bad word to use, more like sad or upset. " I know that you are aware of how you have been getting your memories and powers back. My name lies in your memories Spyro. I know you have no control over which memories you get but I know you have it." Jester face started to break down replacing his look of anger with that of sadness. Jester's voice starts to break up a bit as a single tear leaves his eye, "You have to."

Pushing aside what Jester said Spyro was focusing. What he was focusing on was the memories that he received in question. Ever since he found out what his dreams were about and what was causing them, Spyro managed to sort out things in his head enough to make sense of things. It is kind of like sorting out information and filling it away for latter use. This was mostly done so that Spyro could tell the difference between a 'memory' and reality. But as an added bonus he could quickly look for things that happened in his past life. However, try as he might Spyro couldn't find out what Jester's name is. In a grunt of frustration Spyro shouts at Jester, "How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me anything about yourself, or who you were. I have met tons of people in the past not giving me at least a hint is not going to help me. And even if I did know your name there is nothing you could have done to make me forgive you Jester. I may want this to end but I will do so on my own terms, not yours."

Jester looks at Spyro and stares at him for a moment. And then another and another. Finally, Jester sighs, "I was there from the beginning." He says as he tries to hold back another tear as he lower his shoulders in defeat. It seems as though the words from Spyro had landed a physical blow on Jester as he lowers his voice and back away slightly. "And if really want to settle this on your own terms Spyro." He pauses as his hands extend down in a fluid motion rapidly getting into what can only be a battle stance. "Then you are going to have to beat me." And that was the only warning Spyro got when Jester charged right for the dragon.

Spyro took the brief moment he had to back away from Jester and doge away from his charging attack. Somehow in the span of Jester charging forward, a grey spear had formed in Jester's hand, with the sharp point in the exact same spot where Spyro once stood. The spear slammed down into the ground creating a small creator in its place. Spyro seized the opportunity when he saw it and quickly fired a shard of ice where the spear and the ground meet, instantly freezing the two things together.

Jester took but a moment to realize that his weapon was stuck to the ground, and quickly lets it go as Spyro launches several fire balls at Jester. Despite the fact that it was dark the fire balls would have hit their mark if Jester hadn't dogged out of the way. What Jester did next was run up to Spyro again as this time a grey sword starts to manifest in his hands. Not wanting to deal with Jester forcing this into a close quarter combat Spyro quickly backed away as he used his earth element to form shards of earth and fired them at Jester. The shards missed barely missed Jester, and Jester was able to continue his attack against Spyro. When suddenly Jester lost his footing as the ground beneath him turned to sand.

Realizing that this was Spyro's chance he took to the air and started firing fire balls at Jester one after the next. The fire balls may be strong, but Jester was too fast for them as they didn't seem to hit the mark. Changing tactics Spyro unleashed some lightning on the grounded bastard and realizing this Jester was forced to defend against the attacks forcing Jester to cut off his visual of Spyro. Spyro was now circling around Jester trying to get a solid hit in but Jester was able to block the attacks with another bizarre item of his as the sword rapidly transformed into a shield.

The attacks from Spyro's attack caused the sand and dirt from the ground to be kicked up creating a cloud of debris. Spyro halted his attack when he could no longer make out Jester's location. Spyro remained in the air and out of reach from Jester's attacks, or at least that is what he thought. After a moment Jester leaps behind Spyro and smashes him to the ground in what Spyro could see, with a giant hammer. The attack wasn't too powerful allowing himself to roll with the force of the blow, but it forced Spyro to land. With areal attacks out of the question Spyro got himself ready for another one of Jester's charges.

But no matter how long he waited Jester never came rushing forward like Spyro expected. Instead the cloud screen starts to part way as both Spyro and Jester can now see each other clearly. What Spyro saw was an exhausted Jester. His breathing was labored, and his clothes were slightly torn. There were also a few cuts and scrapes on his body, but he didn't look badly injured. The same could be said for Spyro though. Spyro then looked at Jester's face and for the briefest moment Spyro saw gold-colored eyes stare back at him. Come to think of it Spyro didn't recall Jester having those color of eyes before.

In that moment Spyro felt a sudden pain come from his head causing him to wince and close his eyes. Jester took this moment to charge at Spyro with renewed speed. Spyro on the other hand was trying to deal with the attack on his head right now as his mind starts to receive several images all at once. All of the 'memories' that Spyro had received since he first got them started to come back with a vengeance. The 'memories' are exactly the same as the ones that Spyro had seen and experienced before but there was one difference. In every memory a small glowing object appeared or moved in them as if it were alive. The light that it gave off remined Spyro of the color in Jester's eyes.

Spyro opened his eyes to see that Jester was only a few inches in front of him with a long sword in hand. Just before the sword would have contacted Spyro, Spyro speaks only one word and it was as if the entire world had stopped. "Sparx…"

 **Chapter 7: I have some explaining to do.**

 **Author's Footnotes:**

Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. This was the chapter that basically was what my idea was from the beginning. I will get the next chapter out to you all by February 1st, or sooner if I can. I love reading the comments and other things that you guys send me. It really keeps me going. Until next time.

Yours truly,

DJester


	8. Chapter7: I have some explaining to do

**Authors Notes:**

Author talking to himself: "Okay let's see how my story is doing"

*Opens the stats page on stories*

Author: …

*Falls out of chair, in a dramatic funny way*

Author: "I averaged 17 views a day in the last week?!"

Well I have to say that this was the last thing I expected, ever. I am so happy that I got so many people interested in my story. It really makes me happy and excited to continue on.

Just a heads up, latter on there is a part where there is Jester, now Sparx, telling a story. In that story he is saying everything, so I will let you know when he is done talking.

Also, as a way to try something new I decided to keep only one perspective going on at a time and not switch. Let me know what you all think of it.

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Enjoy the show

 **Chapter 7: I have some explaining to do**

 _Spyro opened his eyes to see that Jester was only a few inches in front of him with a long sword in hand. Just before the sword would have contacted Spyro, Spyro speaks only one word and it was as if the entire world had stopped. "Sparx…"_

The moment I heard that word, my heart stopped. My body became heavy in a way that it made it feel like it was impossible to move. It was as if that one word had turned me into a statue. The world seemed to share the same feeling as both Spyro and I just stared at each other. Then, as if breaking his own spell, Spyro headbutted me and my world was fading to black.

I woke up not long after. I could tell that much since it was still dark out, and I didn't detect anyone else's presence. Just Spyro's. I started to sit up when I felt something force me back down. My eyes were still swirling as I couldn't really see what was forcing me back down. But I didn't need my eyes to know who it was. Spyro spoke clearly, "Sparx?" He said it again. Now I know I wasn't imaging it any more, which gave me a great relief, like releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. Though when Spyro said it this time it sounded more like a question as if he was asking if he got the name right. But I knew that wasn't what he meant. No, I knew the question he was asking but hasn't said.

Using my real voice for the first time in the longest time, "Took you long enough ya big purple idiot." It felt so weird to hear my own voice again. I was so used to being someone else, playing the role of some villain or hero or whatever it is that I needed/ wanted to be. Hearing my own voice felt more like a stranger's then my own. Spyro's front paw lift off my chest and taking this as a sign that he trusted me I got up. Although now that my eyes were getting back into focus again, I saw that I was mistaken as Spyro quickly forced me back down on the ground again. This time with two of his paws on my chest.

"How do I know you aren't trying to trick me again, Jester?" Spyro's voice was angry and clearly in shock. For a moment it felt as if all the happiness that I had just a moment ago was just as quickly crushed into nothing. I was ready to yell back at Spyro for calling me that name. I hated him calling me that name. But, thankfully, I realized that his question was well placed. After all I had done nothing to gain his trust, I only bothered trying to get his attention before. Now I was paying the price. I tried to squirm my way out of his hold, but he just applied more pressure on me, making it rather hard to breathe. "Don't try and squirm your way out of this one, now answer me and do so honestly. Are you Sparx or Jester?"

Despite the difficulty I had in breathing, my mind was racing. There was so much I could try to do to prove that I was Sparx, but I don't know which thing will convince him that I am telling the truth. I knew that Spyro couldn't really hurt me now, despite that he had me pinned to the ground. At least not physically, but that wasn't really the point. Truth was I knew I had multiple ways in getting out of this hold without breaking a sweat. There was fading into the ground and moving through the earth, and then there was teleporting. I quickly shook my head trying to stop my thoughts from thinking any more about hot to get out of this hold. I knew the answer already I just had to do it. I thought to myself, 'Man trying to be me, is going to be harder then I ever imaged it would be.' I saw that Spyro was losing his patience again and was about to speak up and howler at me. To stop him from saying anything more hurtful to me I just said the first thing that came to mind. I guess old habits really never do die. "The other you, couldn't fly until you were much older. You were raised by dragonflies when you were little." Seeing that Spyro's face was not getting any lighter, I knew I had to hurry and say more things about his past. Even if I know that he remembers the old me, I don't know what about me he does remember. I started shouting this time saying things as fast as I possibly could. "You and I met the four guardian dragons together! You liked forests, and mountains! You saved me from a frog-weed!"

The last thing I said seemed to have stopped Spyro in his tracks. He then began to shift around on top of me and his front paws where removed from my chest. He then took several steps away from me. Waiting a few seconds before deciding to get up, I slowly rose from the ground a second time, until I was able to stand. Spyro was facing away from me looking down at the ground. It looked like he was thinking about something, but in truth I knew what that look meant. He was in shock, not sure on how he believes it. I on the other hand, was also in shock. I couldn't believe that the one thing that he remembered about me was _that_ of all things. If there is one memory that I could forget for all of time, that one was certainly on the top of my list.

"I can't believe that it is actually you." Spyro said with disbelief in his voice. He turned to face me with this look on his face that said he was lost, "How? Why? What happened?"

Spyro clearly had a lot of things on his mind and probably a million questions that he wanted to ask. Thankful that he was no longer being aggressive with me, I sat down on the dirt and looked at him silently asking if he would sit next to me. Either Spyro didn't still trust me or he didn't fully understand my meaning he sat down where he stood. A little hurt, but not too much, I sighed and went along with it. I said to him, "It might be best that I simply tell you everything that has happened."

 **Mini story stats here**

There is only so much I can really say that is going to make sense so bear with me. To start at the beginning, I would have to start at your last life's end. Mind you I will spare the details as it was hard for me to say this and I am not sure of what you really remember so try not to cut me off okay?

After you had saved the world from being completely destroyed, the whole world had celebrated. I mean the world literally was saved so that all made sense. Probably one of the best reasons to throw a party. Despite me being one of the best party people on the planet and trust me that is a fact not an opinion, I didn't feel like celebrating. I along with the rest of the guardians, and a few other of our close friends, were mourning your death. Thinking back on it, the other guardians were probably there to comfort me. I mean you were my brother and they were like father figures to you, so they were probably just as hurt as I was but at the time I couldn't really tell. I just spent the whole day staring up at the sky waiting for you to come back. Laughing and parting like you deserved, telling me that I worried for nothing and that I would call you an idiot again and we could just laugh the whole thing off. Just like you promised, but you never did.

I knew in my heart that you were dead, but I just couldn't accept it. What bothered me the most at the time was that I couldn't even be there in your final moments. I went everywhere with you through thick and thin, I never once abandoned you, intentionally. I followed you as you went head first into danger and risk your life for others without a plan or any sort of idea as to how to get out of situations that we got in. I never once regretted it, despite how much I hated it, and I still don't. Despite all of what we went through together, it was nothing compared to what it felt like to hear you say we had to go our separate ways. Heh, the irony of it is just too much, I follow you your entire life in what has been a non-stop life threating adventure, and the one time you tell me to stay where it is safe you died.

Eventually the others managed to get me to move and let me eat. They offered me support and provided me with so much help and council if I ever needed it. But the truth was that I never really did get better. I was so heartbroken that after you died, I never cracked another joke. Not once. It was a very dark time to be around me, and even now I still consider it the lowest point in my existence. It wasn't until a while latter that I found out that I actually gained the ability to use magic. I never really did figure out how exactly that happened, but I would have liked to believe it was from hanging around a very powerful dragon my whole life.

I eventually got a job at the library working as an organizer and, as someone who had experience a lot of events first hand, I also worked as a records keeper. After several years on the job I came across some information about you. Or to be more precise, about what you were and the legend about you. Not sure if you remember this or not but you were kind of a big deal, even before you saved the world. Anyways, I found out that the legend about you says that you would be reborn. To quote it, "The purple dragon shall reappear once every 10 generations." After doing some digging around and with the help of my magic, I was able to find that the legend was true. There was just one tinny problem. It was once every 10 DRAGON generations. That basically meant once every 10,000 years.

I found myself doing anything I could just to see you again. For the first time in years it felt like I had a purpose again. I felt like I would have stopped at nothing just to see you again. There was just one problem, no one could live that long. Not even a dragon could, although the oldest dragon that ever lived died at the age of 4,357. But that wasn't even half way. Then I recalled something, or really someone. I remembered that there was one being that was said to of lived since the beginning of time from that world. If there was any person who could have helped me it was him. And the best part was that I knew where to find him.

So, I went off to find the Chronicler. Despite me knowing how to get there, getting there proved to be a more difficult task. Turns out the island where the Chronicler lives is heavily guarded by magic that prevents anyone from entering. Fortunately, by a stoke of luck and lost of time spent on analyzing things, I was able to get inside. That's where I encountered the thing that almost broke me.

When I met the Chronicler and told him what it was that I wanted, he told me that he couldn't help me with that and that the only ones that could where the Ancestors. Those guys are basically the gods of that world. The Chronicler helped me get an audience with them and they basically told me 'Go to hell'. I refused to back down and managed to force them into giving me a deal. They didn't have to give me life until I met you, they could just reincarnate me when you got reincarnated. They agreed and we stuck a deal. A deal that I was forced to break not long after.

The Chronicler was the one to reveal the truth to me and to this very day I thank him from the bottom of my heart. He told me that the Ancestors had tricked me. I was going to be reincarnated with the next purple dragon, but that dragon wasn't going to be you. Every person who has free will once in their life, has a soul. That soul is unique and can never be replicated or replaced. The legend only says that there will be a purple dragon reborn, that doesn't mean that the soul is as well. I felt betrayed. I had done so much to just get a deal with the Ancestors, only to find out that they had basically just given me a bone to shut me up.

I was told that your soul was effectively released into the endless expanse of time and space and that it may be used again by another world at any given time. It was at that point that the Chronicler gave me a new deal. That deal was basically, I could basically live forever, never being able to die, and that I would get an ungodly amount of powers that let me travel through other worlds. Now I know that you know about there being other worlds and stuff like that, because Skylands and all that, but listen when I say this. There are no limits. The thing is there are not limits to the number of worlds, or universes that can exist. I knew you were going to appear again somewhere at some point in time, but I had no idea where or when. I was literally searching for a needle in a limitless, constantly expanding, uncountable number of worlds. I took the deal and left that world. I haven't been back since.

Along the way I picked up a side job that I used to basically help me find you. It was a lot of what I did in the library only difference was that it was bigger. Much bigger. I searched and searched until I eventually found you. Along the way I learned many things and my powers grew. I learned how to change my body into any form that I want, very useful by the way for pulling off pranks. I also learned that you wouldn't remember me, at least not directly.

You already learned that souls have their own memories and that getting them to remember things is tricky. And despite how much I would have loved to just see you again and go, "Hey Spyro remember me, Sparx?" I didn't want to go through you not knowing me and you possibly rejecting me. So, I decided to give you hints about who I was and the world your previous self came from. I sorry about all of the stuff that I did to you and your team, but I had to put you under stress to get you to 'wake up' your soul's memories. And the reason why I kept on going even though I hated it was that I didn't know what memories you would 'wake up' to. I did try to control them a little and make things go a bit more smoothly and I had no idea that you would 'wake up' to your powers first. So, I kept on trying over and over in the hopes that you would know me. After all, there was no telling if your soul would remember me to begin with. Even though I was with you for your entire life, the soul is very particular about what it remembers and what it doesn't.

I know that you and the previous you are two separate people and that you probably don't like it. But truth be told, I am really glad to meet someone who is even remotely related to the Spyro that I know. And just so that you know, you may have the same soul of someone I know in you, that doesn't mean that you and he are the same person, just that you tend to have a lot in common. Think of it more like he and you are like twins, you both have different bodies and separate minds, but you come from the same tree, so to speak.

I hope that you can forgive me for all that I have done. I know that at times I went too far, but I really didn't mean to harm anyone.

 **Mini story ends**

I sat there waiting for a reaction from Spyro. Although the truth was that I was more of hoping for a certain reaction. Spyro's face had changed many times during my story, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead he just kept on listening nodding his head a few times as if to say that 'Hey I know what you are talking about' or something like that. Now I was hoping that he was going to accept me like I have been dreaming of. But all I got was Spyro sitting there looking like he was trying really hard to think about what he wanted to say. And probably how he felt about all of this. I didn't lie one bit about everything that I said, I only left out details as they really weren't that important for Spyro to know. I really know too many things now, and the less Spyro knows about them the better it is for him in the long run.

After a moment Spyro had regained his composure, "Okay you said you didn't mean to harm my friends. How can you explain what you did to Stealth Elf?"

The question caught me off guard and I could tell the Spyro knew that. I sighed mostly due to relief, as I knew he would like to hear what had happened to her. "First of all, she was never in the hourglass to begin with."

Spyro quickly spoke up clearly agitated, "That is not what we saw, and you know that!"

"What you saw was nothing more than an illusion that I created." I put my hands out and focused on the image I wanted to make, soon after the exact same image that Spyro saw appeared before him. "I already told and showed that I can make things out of nothing, but they can't survive any kind of hit." I demonstrated what I meant by throwing a rock at the image. The rock was aimed at the little elf in the glass looking like she desperately wanted to get out. Instead of the rock hitting the glass making a sound it went through the entire image and dissipated as if it was made out of smoke and a wind had just been blown. "And as for you recusing her, that was actually me. Sorry about that."

To say that Spyro was shocked was an understatement. It was actually kind of funny to look at as his mouth went agape. I decided on a whim to prove my point again, in case he forgot, and transformed myself into the little elf girl in question. I saw that he was getting a little tired of my shenanigans and I quickly transformed back into my human self.

I thought we were ready to drop the subject when Spyro spoke up again, "That still doesn't tell me where she is now and what you have done with her."

I realized that Spyro was not going to be taking this lightly and really did care for his friends. I unknowing smiled at this as I recalled all the other times in which he was just like that. Spyro saw my smile and looked at me with a worried look on his face. I then realized that I had smiled at this and apologized, "Sorry. So yeah. Her. Um, what was her name again?"

"Are you being serious?" There was no real good way to describe what Spyro was trying to say.

And my only response, "Yeah, I am really bad with names. Titles I can do, places and faces are not too difficult. Spells and other magical things are kind of easy or hard, that one depends, on stuff. But names? No matter how many times I try I cannot seem to get them in my head. Sorry, so what was her name again?"

"Stealth Elf" Spyro said slowly like he was talking to a three-year-old. Honestly, the nerve of this guy sometimes.

"Fine yeah. She is fine, she is currently in a room that has everything she needs, food water a warm bed to sleep on. I even gave her the ability to listen to music that she likes and stuff." I said listing some of the things that I did for her. I did try to have a conversation with her at one point but that went south very quickly. "You know for her name she isn't THAT stealthy."

I could tell that Spyro wasn't having any more of my attitude towards his friend and it led me to wonder why he was so fixed with this conversation. I then remembered the note that I wrote to him and what I had promised. Speaking straight from my thoughts without a filter, "Man I would hit myself for being so stupid, but that would just be stupid in the first place. Oh, the conundrum that is me." I then started to cast the spell I needed to get Stealth Elf out of her little cell. Her little house really now that I think about it. It took no more then a moment for her to appear in front of us and she landed ungracefully with a loud thud. I then pointed to her and said, "There you happy, there she is, now can we please drop this topic. I have to say that this was definitely not the fist conversation I wanted to have with you after everything that has happened." I crossed my arms in a mock pout. I don't know what it is but whenever I am around Spyro it feels like the real me just comes out and all of my old habits come back with a vengeance.

Spyro still seemed skeptical of Stealth Elf not sure if it is really her. She then gets up and looks at me with a large scowl across her face. Then she quickly turns to Spyro and teleports behind him and tackle hugs him to the ground. "I was so worried about you." She says as she gives him a big squeeze hug on the ground. "And I cannot believe that you actually went training in the middle of the night. What you did really made me want to have you as my sparring partner."

Spyro looked at her then looked at me hopping that I could provide an explanation. I shrugged my shoulders as said with a mock concern, as if defending myself, "She said she wanted to know what was going on so I gave her a TV that could basically spy on you guys." Spyro looked at me like I had just given a dangerous gift to her and he really didn't like the idea that he was being watched all the time. He then just started to laugh.

It was the kind of laugh you have when there was a lot on your plate and all of a sudden it gets lighter. That kind of nervous laugh that can make others feel a little uncomfortable when they are in the same room as you. It was really creeping me out and from the looks of it, Stealth Elf too. "I don't get it what is so funny?" I asked out of concern and curiosity.

Spyro slowed his laughing down a bit and spoke still chuckling at something. "Nothing. It's just this whole thing that has been going on. If this is what you would do to get someone to remember something, I cannot image what you would have to do to get them to forget something." I didn't know what he meant until I realized it. He was referring to the toad weed incident.

"You bastard." I said with my usual joking tone. All things considered it was kind of funny, for him at least. "I still have nightmares of that time you know." I then started to chuckle at it as well. Until I started to burst out in laughter myself. Despite everything else that has been going on in my existence, and all the stuff that I had seen, this one moment really was the funniest that I can recall in a long time.

And for the first time in forever, I was sharing it with my brother again. I could have died right there, and it would have been the happiest moment of my life.

 **Authors footnotes:**

Hey everyone, hope you liked the chapter. Please feel free to write a comment or send me a PM if you want. I really do love chatting with the community here. I will get the next chapter done soon, no date as of yet. But I will post something latter on to let you all know when it is coming. Until next time.

Yours truly,

DJester


	9. Chapter 8:So what now?

**Author's notes:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to write this next chapter. I came across a writer's block and stuff just kept on happening to me that I just had a hard time finding time to commit to this. I am not trying to make excuses just trying to explain what the reason was for me taking so long.

On another note, I got in touch with another writer, MysticOTDH, he is a new writer just like me, but I highly recommend reading his stuff, it is really good. He gave me a few pointers on how to write and I am trying to take some of what he said to heart, trying to improve.

I am also going to be sticking to one perspective like I did last time, unless otherwise noted.

Without further ado,

Enjoy the show

* * *

 **Chapter 8: So, what now?**

 _Sparx's POV:_

I wish I could just stop time and let this moment with Spyro last forever. The laughter the light-hearted feelings in me, the sun rising. It just felt so picture perfect that I wanted it to last forever. Although, now that I am looking at Spyro in the light of dawn, I get to really see Spyro. I knew that he looked different before, but it wasn't until now that I got a chance to really apricate them. His scales are still purple, but they look to be shaded a little different then before, perhaps a lighter shade. Looking down I saw that Spyro's talons are slightly larger then before still being the same grey white, but they don't look as sharp. His scales are also slightly different then before, they look larger in some areas, and smaller in others. His horns and spins are also different in the sense that they are angled differently, making it look more like a bull, in that regard.

"Ahem!" Spyro clearly was making the motion of clearing his throat, only that he was actually trying to get my attention. I guess that I had been staring without realizing.

"Is there something on my face or something?" Spyro asks while giving me a look of curiosity with his big red eyes, 'huh I guess that is different too'.

"No, no nothing like that." I said while waving my hands to make the gesture sincerer. "I was just noticing the differences between the two of you."

Spyro starts to look at me in a rather weird way like he was trying to see through me. This made me feel rather uncomfortable and I wondered if this is what I was doing earlier. 'I really ought to go out more often if that is what I look like'.

Spyro started to circle around me taking in my form from all sides. I was wondering what he was up to until Stealth Elf spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute, we should head back to the rest of the team and tell them what happened." She then vanished into thin air a moment latter only to reappear again moving her hands and saying, "hurry up".

As the little elf quickly disappeared, I looked to Spyro, silently asking if it was necessary. He looked me straight in the eye, but he didn't say anything. He simply just looked forward and started flying in the direction of the academy. I really didn't want to have to face the other Skylanders right now, as I know it would be very awkward, to say the least. I sighed as a started to fly up myself, using my own shadow magic to create a grey lick mist emerging from my feet to propel me forward. As I was following Spyro I quietly said to myself, "I just know this is going to be so awkward."

* * *

I was pacing in front of the front doors to the academy, silently waiting for Spyro to reemerge from the other side. I managed to catchup with him before we made it back to the academy and I asked if he could, 'Soften the blow' so to speak. I have been inside before and personally I can't really say that I feel nervous or anything, but rather I was preparing myself for the tension in the air that was about to come. It's kind of like when some one makes an accidental noise after the room goes silent and all of a sudden, the entire room just puts pressure on the guy that made the noise. Despite how little of the things that I can feel, emotion wise that is, I can still feel other things, like the tension in the air.

Time seemed to move to a crawl as I was pacing frantically in front of the door, honestly it feels as though the ground should be disappearing under my feet right about now. As I was doing this, I failed to notice another figure approach me.

"Uhm can I help you?" Startled I turned to see who the mystery person was. What I saw, I was not prepared for as the one who spoke was someone I haven't met before, I think. She, at least I think it was a she from her voice, wore a long black gown and had a weird matching black hood that had two long but thin spike coming up from either side of her head. Her skin a blueish pale that had almost no complexity to it and her eyes were completely white.

"Ahh, just leave him be. Can't you see this guy is waiting on the Skylanders or something." I suddenly noticed a skull in an orb float from behind the mystery figure suddenly talk in a deep gruffy voice. The skull continued, "Besides we have to talk to Kassondra about your spells and magic training stuff, we really cannot afford to spend time helping others when we need to help ourselves."

"I know, Skull, but I just figured I offer since we are right here." The young, presumably, sorceress said with a tone that said that she was in charge here, although it was rather gentle all things considered. I then noticed that the sorceress was caring a couple books in her hands.

It took me a moment to be able to recognize it, mind you it was on its side and I was not, but once I did, I noticed that they were books on basic necromancy spells and incantations. Clearing my throat, trying to get their attention, I said, "Uhm, you probably can't really help me, but maybe there is something that I can do for you, I have done a little necromantic magic in the past, and I read those books that you are carrying."

I don't know why I offered help in the first place. Normally I keep an arm's length distance between me and everyone, as it just makes things easier for me in the long run. Despite this, I found myself wanting to help her. Maybe it was because this is where Spyro stays and I was just trying to get in with everyone's good side, or that I wanted to make it seem like I wasn't all bad. Though I think the truth is that I really just wanted to be helpful again.

The young sorceress responded with mix feelings, at least that is what her face was telling me. "Uh sure if you think you can help. I was having a hard time with this incantation here." She says after opening one of her books to a certain page revealing the contents inside to me.

I recognized it after a quick skim of its contents, I also noticed some notes that was written on the side and could see the questions and certain parts that she was having trouble with. "Ah, yeah that one can be tricky. You see, you have to start with…"

* * *

 _Spyro's POV:_

"And that is basically everything's that's happened."

I waited to see how everyone else in the room reacts to this, keeping my talons crossed that things go well. I lowered my head and thought about everything that I said. There are so many things that I feel about this whole situation. Part of me feels happy that I managed to stop the 'bad guy' but, another part of me is angry. If you told me a week ago that I would be willingly defending Jester in front of my teammates, I would have called you a liar, but now that I know the inside truth about things, I feel different. Looking up and around the room I see surprised faces. This was expected considering that the guy that we were literally fighting is now waiting patiently outside the door, awaiting whatever is to come of him. What's even more shocking is the fact that the Stealth Elf of the past week was actually a fake. It took them all a while to process everything, but it was Jet-Vac who spoke.

"Spyro. We can understand that you have some fake feelings about Jester since we already figured there would be a connection between the two of you. But we cannot just say that all forgiven and let all of his crimes go unanswered. We couldn't call ourselves the defenders of Skylands if we let the people who hurt the Skylands get away with it."

I was shocked to say the least. I knew that they weren't going to be all for it, but I never expected someone like J-V to be this much against it. What really stung was the word 'fake'. I know that the past me isn't who I am now but that doesn't make MY feelings any less real. I wanted to shout at J-V for evening thinking that! I quickly shook my head trying to push aside my feelings for now, right now I had to try to convince them. "Look I get that you guys don't want to just forgive and forget, but he really isn't that bad of a guy. I mean yeah sure he did cream us all multiple times but that doesn't necessarily make him a bad guy, right?"

"Actually, Spyro it does." It was E the next to speak, one of my best friends for the longest time. "No matter how you try to look at it he fought us, the good guys which makes him at the very least, against us." Despite the fact that E is a walking volcano, his words were cold and ruthless. "I say we should take him to Cloud Breaker Prison, so that he can do his time there. Besides now that we know that another villain is locked up, we can rest that much easier especially since we now have the whole team back together."

'Lock him up in Cloud Breaker Prison!?' It took every ounce of my will to hold in those words. But I know that If I let out an outburst now, I would lose any hope of gaining the teams trust. I couldn't believe how strongly they were against this. I looked to Pop to see if he could take my side, but the only thing I got was more rejection instead as he looked around to everyone, E, J-V, and Kassondra silently nodding his head. Stealth Elf was the only one to not agree with everyone, but when I looked to her for support, I saw that she was deep in thought. I was on my own here. I lowered my head trying desperately to hold back my outburst. There were many things I wanted to say but I was afraid to say them, it's how I feel but I don't want to hurt my friends.

"Cheer up lad." J-V said while putting his hand on my head trying to give me assurance. "It's not like you cannot ever see him again, we just wanted to make sure that we put the bad guys where they deserve to be."

That when I blew up. All of the anger and frustration that I have been holding back was released in a tidal wave. I felt my emotions move through me and down to my feet, it was then that I realized that I was releasing a tremendous amount of magic into the ground shaking the whole room. The books from the shelves were falling down towards the floor and other items around the room started to follow, but I couldn't care less. I am not sure what angered me more, the fact that J-V mistakenly thought that I was hurt when he tried to comfort me, or the sentence that he said afterwards. "What about Kaos then, huh, are we going to put him back in jail too!? What about Kassondra she still has years' worth of evil that she hasn't made up for but we all willing accepted her!"

It wasn't until after I said this that I noticed that my voice was booming as If it was next to a microphone set on high, and it was scarring everyone in the room. I tried to calm down a bit and quickly realized what I just said about Kassondra and Kaos. I knew that Kassondra didn't want to be evil, but she changed after channeling so much dark magic to keep Strykore away and Kaos grew up around that version of Kassondra not even knowing about his real dad until the very end. Those facts really did sink in and made me realize that the world really isn't all black and white as I once thought it was.

Thinking back on this made me recall about myself, my words no longer riddled with anger but with sadness. "What about me? I did terrible things to you guys and even went as far as betray all of you when I was, not myself." It hurt more than anything to say those words because I knew how hard they worked to try to bring the old me back. But I felt like what happened to Sparx was a lot like what happened to me, about trying to learn about my ancestors. He only had good intentions, but his methods were too far off course for others to accept. If Sparx deserved punishment, then so did I. "So, if you are going to lock Sparx away, lock me away as well. I can't stand being the only 'bad guy' who gets away with things. I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself if you don't."

The room grew silent with my final words, allowing my guilt and sorrow to grow. "Spyro, we aren't going to lock you away, you know that." It was Stealth Elf who was speaking now. Her voice sounded calm but surprisingly sad and hurt by what Spyro had just said. "We had no idea that you were still troubled by that and I guess you really would like him to stay here, huh?" It was a question, but it sounded more like a confirmation than anything else.

I nodded my head and she responded, "Okay then, despite what the rest of you guys say I am with Spyro on this."

"You can't be serious about this Stealth Elf. I mean he latterly kidnapped you and the rest of us didn't even know about it." J-V said.

"Yeah he did, but while I was 'kidnapped' he treated me like a guest the entire time. I literally had a TV that would let me keep an eye on all of you and Sparx as well. He also gave me an unlimited amount of room service and free Wi-Fi. I may have been bound to a room, but I had everything I could ever need and want, it was more or less like a stay at a hotel than anything else." Stealth Elf said with a bit more enthusiasm in her voice, no wonder Sparx looked apprehensive around her.

Stealth Elf was walking around the room looking determined. "Besides I think he could be helpful to us if anything else."

"And how do you expect that is happen?" E said with his usual skepticism, but he seemed intrigued by the idea.

Stealth Elf thought about this for a second and then quickly responded, "Maybe he can teach a few things about Spyro here and help him better control his new powers? Or maybe he can do something helpful here at the Academy?" The things Stealth Elf were suggesting sounded a little farfetched but at the same time it didn't sound unbelievable. "Like remember how he came up with that truth serum potion thing? Maybe he can teach Pop how to brew a few extra potions or help him come up with new ones?"

"This all sounds good and all but what about his crimes and everything, Stealth Elf." Leave it to J-V to be a mood killer, even though he did bring up a good point. "We cannot just let him off the hook altogether, that would be setting a bad example to villains everywhere."

"What about community service?" Stealth Elf quickly responded. "It can be the same thing, but we can keep an eye on him at all times and it's a lot easier to do so while he is right by our side. Besides Spyro did bring up a good point about Kaos, we are kind of doing that with him right now."

"Alright that all sounds good and everything Stealth Elf." This time it was Kassondra who spoke up, but what she said sounded like a 'but' was coming in. "But how do we know that we can trust him or that he can even really do these things. Unless you can tell me that he is some kind of magical professor of sorts I wouldn't trust him to be teaching the students anything useful at all."

"Well that hurts Kassy."

It was at this moment that everyone in the room turned to the open door, and saw Jester, now Sparx, standing there with a look of mock hurt on his face.

* * *

 _Sparx POV_

I was finishing up helping out Hex, with her undead rituals and such when I felt a tremendous surge of magic coming from the inside of the building behind me. Out of instinct I acted and immediately sensed what type of magic it was and assessed its threating level. I quickly identified it as Spyro and tried to go inside to asses the situation. But the moment that I opened the door the magic started to fade away just as rapidly as it appeared.

I looked around the room and I saw that everyone had their backs towards me as they were currently facing Stealth Elf who couldn't see me because Kassy was in the way of her and the door. I guess due to the noise from the falling items no one heard me opening the door.

I just stood there in the door listening to what Stealth Elf was saying about what to do with me, and needless to say I was impressed. Despite the fact that I had already helped out with one of the cadets before entering the room, I was surprised to see how much one person managed to analyze me so well. I am now glad that I decided not to share everything that I can do during that moment, otherwise I might be doing so really complicated and tedious work.

I decided to remain quiet until Kassy made her commit about me. "Well that hurts Kassy".

It took a fraction of a second for me to regret my action in doing so. Stupid, doing that practically announces that you were eavesdropping on them. I put up my hands in a sign to mean that I come in peace and mean no harm. Trying to salvage the situation that I put myself into.

"What are you doing here? We didn't invite you inside." The bird guy said with a clear upset and unfriendly tone towards me.

In situations like this, I know from firsthand experience that one should handle things elegantly and with a precise usage of words. "Uh, the entire building was shaking so I thought I would see what's up." Yep elegance and precision, nailed it.

This seemed to excuse me for eavesdropping, but not from facing Kassy's wrath. "Well excuse me for not trusting someone I don't know."

I sighed and decided that I better come clean with this now otherwise it will just get messier latter on. I started to focus my power on myself, causing a grey like vortex to swirl around me. This caused others to jump back and ready themselves for what ever happens next. Only by the time that the vortex faded, I looked like a completely different man. I now had grey silver hair and stood about 4 inches shorter then I was before. I was carrying a large wooden staff with the elements of Skylands engraved on them and wore a long blue robe that went down to my feet. My skin was the same white color but a bit brighter and paler at the same time. My eyes opened and I knew that they were seeing the emerald eyes staring back, instead of my usual gold color.

The Skylanders didn't even flinch until Kassy gasped in shock, causing their heads to turn to her to see what the matter was. Kassy then pointed a finger at me in realization, it seems she hasn't forgot me after all.

"Grand Master?" Kassy says in disbelief. "How can this be?"

"Easy, my dear student." My voice sounds a lot older and weak as I walk forward using my cane as a walking stick. It is so easy to get into the role of an old sage, all you have to do is get an old voice and a cane and you can pretty much fool anyone. "I was your teacher from the beginning. How else do you think I would get my hands-on little E's journal?" As I said this, I pulled a book out of my robe revealing to everyone that it was the book that I showed to everyone when we first met.

After getting over the shock of things Kassy looked at me quizzingly, trying to assert whether or not I was real. "What was the first lesson that the Grand Master taught me?"

I smiled and responded in my 'Grand Master' voice, "that you don't call me Grand Master and instead call me G. Though you never did."

Kassy then realized that I was telling the truth and that I really was the Grand Master, that had taught her, little E, and Sky magic when they were young. This seemed to really impress the Skylanders a big deal as most of their mouths seemed to have all but dropped to the floor.

After telling them that I really could do all of those things mentioned by the elf and a bit more, with Kassy as my witness, Spyro approached me with a worried look on his face. "I have been meaning to ask you this," he says like he is not really sure how to put the words together, "but do you think you can go back to yourself when your around us, you don't really need to be in disguise anymore?"

I was confused by what he meant but then I realized that me being an old man might be a bit creepy all of a sudden. I nodded my head and transformed myself back to the way I was. Tall, brown hair, gold eyes, good fashion sense, and incredibly handsome. I looked down at Spyro to see if this made him feel better, but I got something else instead. "No not that. I mean you, like the REAL you."

I thought hard on what Spyro was trying to say, until it dawned on me. How could it take me this long to figure it out? I then thought about how long it was since appeared as the REAL me. It dawned on me that I haven't been myself since I left our world.

I put up my hands and let the grey vortex surround me. I felt myself undergo the change and this time it felt a bit more awkward then the rest, like I was wearing some really old shoes that didn't feel like they quite fit. When the vortex went down the Skylanders could see me for the first time. On my back was these insect-like wings that were rapidly moving to keep me in air. I stood, if I was at the floor, a solid 3.5 inches, a solid height for my kind. I had no legs and instead had a very small and straight yellow body. My face consist of a clear mouth and two large eyes, looking almost too large for the rest of my body. Instead of hair I had two antennae bending backwards in motion with the up and down movement of my wings.

I felt so vulnerable as a dragonfly in front of everyone, but as I opened my gold-yellow eyes, the one thing I kept about myself as Jester, I saw the look on Spyro's face. It told me everything that I could have ever hoped for, because what I saw was the look of someone who sees an old friend.

I looked around the room and I see that everyone else is rubbing their eyes in disbelief. I smirked at them and said, "What? Expecting someone else?"

* * *

 _Third person POV_

 **Unknown location**

A hooded figure stood looking out at the sunset on the horizon. If his face was revealed, you could see that this person was not happy or even moved by the normally touching seen. Instead the figure frowns at the light, despite the fact that it has been so long since he has last seen it.

The figure turns away from the view and walks deeper into the forest behind him, slowly covering the figure in shadows to eventual darkness. The figure walks with a purpose and if one can see his eyes you can see that there is a fiery desire burning deep in his blood red eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Two Shadows**

 **Author's Footnotes:**

This took longer then expected but I am glad that I managed to do it. I was caught up with work and I was having trouble on where and how to take the story from here, but I got it mapped out for the most part and I will be continuing on with this story as promised.

I am not sure when I will be getting the next chapter out as work and school are killing me this semester, but I will try to get out the next chapter by next month, and I will try to update at least a chapter per month. I am sorry to all of those who have been waiting for so long, but real life has a way with catching up with you.

As usual I would love to hear any commits or reviews about my work and please PM me if you have any questions on anything.

Yours Truly,

DJester


	10. Chapter 9: Two Shadows

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone, hope you are all enjoying the spring weather like I am. Hope everyone is getting ready for the season like I am. Staying trapped inside because sunlight BURNS. (insert 'I am melting' quote here)

Just to make this clear, unless Sparx says that he is in his human form, he is always the lovable, or hate able depending on your own views, dragonfly that we all know. Sorry if that confuses anyone. If you do read along, taking this into account does have the story make more sense.

I also wanted to say that I apologize for the time skips and all, if it triggers you, I do apologize I am trying to get better at this stuff.

Enjoy the show.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Two Shadows**

 _Sparx POV_

 _One week later, Skylanders Academy_

"Ugh." That was the first word that left my conscious mouth in the morning. Then again, I am pretty sure that it would be everyone's first word considering what time it is. Monday Morning. The most infamous day of the week, and its powers are not limited to those who go to school after a nice weekend. Rather almost no one is unaffected by its life draining powers, not even the teachers. I rustle around in my 'bed' as I try to wake myself up. Today was going to be a long day considering that I have to teach one of the earliest classes of the day today.

As I was tossing in my 'bed' my head it the wall that it was positioned up against. Despite the fact that I was teaching at the Skylanders Academy, the Skylanders took every measure to let me know that I was not very welcome here. I opened my eyes after rubbing my head and wiping the sleepiness out of my eyes. The 'house' that I was given was basically no more than a run-down shack that they use to use for gardening storage. Even though my form is small the place is rather cramped for me, being that I had almost no personal items or furniture, and I had to share almost all of my space with larger than me tools that are sharp and could cut me in half. 'It will be fine' they said, 'I don't really see what the problem is?' they said.

I roll my eyes at the memory of being introduced to my new 'home'. Who wants to sleep in a place where things can just fall down and kill you in your sleep? Despite all of this I didn't put up too much of a fuss and I made do with what I have. I try to sleep under a big wheelbarrow so if anything falls it should fall on that first, so things aren't all bad, but could be much worse.

After getting out of bed and flying up to leave the 'house' I pay attention to my surroundings as I try to avoid touching anything along the way. It wouldn't be the first time that I knocked something over and something nearly took my wing off. I managed to leave the 'house' without incident as I moved myself outside.

As I move over to where my class is located, I notice that today was another beautiful day with plenty of sunshine and warm weather. Shame I have to spend most of my time indoors as that is where most of my classes are being held. It is still taking me a while to adjust to the lifestyle of that of a teacher. I mean I have taught and trained people before, but it was mostly on my own terms, I am not very much used to teaching by someone else's rules. That being said the rules here are fine and all but its mostly just a matter of adjusting that makes it difficult.

Along the way to the building I notice someone working out at the training area. I glance over and see that its Stealth Elf and Spyro together. They are both sparring right now with Stealth Elf using her weird teleportation techniques go back and forth across the arena and Spyro trying desperately to hit her. I will admit it does look like they are heaving fun and I was rather tempted to join them but if I did then I would be late for my own class and I rather not get a lecture from that bird, again.

As I approached the building for my class, I took a deep breath and got myself ready. Despite the fact that I have faced countless dangers and un-measurable threats before, I still get the jitters whenever I am about to walk into a room with people waiting for me. I may be able to get a handle on my emotions, but the fear of expectations is something you never really get over, you can only hope to prepare for it and get used to it in the end.

I opened the door by a crack, and I see that most of the students are already having their own conversations and throwing pieces of paper around the room. The thought crossed my mind that I could just leave them to their own devices and just head on back and get some more sleep, but that meant having to explain myself to JV. And that is the last thing I wanted to do. So, I took a deep breath and flew in.

As I flew in the noise and talking didn't cease and instead, I find myself trying to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of everyone. I never understood why I thought being small was an advantage, it is so easy to get ignored and caught up in someone else's way. I make it to the end of the room with the chalk board and use a little magic to pick up the chalk. The thought had occurred to me that it would be very hard to teach these kids anything if I couldn't write anything on the board.

I don't know why but I thought that after I had written up on the board, I thought that the students would take notice of me, turns out that was just a fantasy as they continued to talk just as loud and uncaring as before. I sighed and shook my head trying to think of a way to get their attention, when suddenly it hit me. Or to be more precise it hit their ears hard, as I made a shadow like hand scrape its fingers up against the chalk board. I then got to see the looks on all of their faces to see the shock and horror that I had managed to sneak up on all of them and catch them all by surprise. Oh yeah this is why I like being small, it is so much easier to surprise people like this.

One of my students, the green one that looks like some vegetable, asked me, "Uh professor Sparx, how long where you in the class room?"

Ugh I don't think I would ever hate hearing my name being called after what felt like an eternity of wanting to hear anyone say my name. Professor?! Seriously?!

"Long enough. Now I hope you all are already to start class because we have a lot of ground to cover today." I flew over to point with my whole body towards what I had written on the board and said aloud, "Transformation, Conjuration, and Teleportation. Believe me you never know when learning about this stuff can save you in a bind."

* * *

 _Cynder POV_

Classes have never felt so boring lately. I mean ever since I had those nightmares, everything else feels so small and pathetic. Especially my fears of showing everyone what a 'good student' that I am. I mean I do like doing _some_ of the stuff that I do, but really, I have been using most of it as a way to prove to others that I am not a bad guy. I mean drama captain really!?

It really hurt when I had those nightmares of mine, and I didn't think that they would ever stop. It was literally the reflection of my life over and over again. Each time I would be doing one evil deed or another feeling trapped and helpless to do anything else about it, and each time I felt more and more afraid of myself. Or to be precise I was afraid of who I might become. An evil monster.

But just when I was about to give up, Jester came. I know it sounds a little too cliché, but he really did help me. Not like he did anything weird or something like that he just, you know, helped me get over it. Showed me that even in the nightmares something good can come of it. That I can't always control where I come from or what others expect of me, only how I react to them.

Despite having this new found respect for someone, who is surprisingly not a Skylander, I still can't get over the fact that he is now teaching one of my least favorite classes. Advanced Magical Association and Decisions, or as everyone calls them A-MAD class. Its one of the many required electives that we have to take at the academy, even though almost no one really learns anything from it. It used to be taught by Professor Pop Fizz which usually meant that it was just a matter of time before he had to call of the class due to him either forgetting to show up or drinking too many potions at once and having something weird happen. Now that Sparx is teaching it, it has turned into an actual class that is way over our heads.

"Okay class can anyone actual tell the difference between conjuration and teleportation?" Professor Sparx says breaking me out of my train of thought. I looked around the room to see that no one was raising their hands. It has been like this for a week now, either no one tries to answer his questions, or they honestly don't know. This made me feel a little bad for the professor as he was really trying to make the class fun even if the subject is boring. He even called it A-MAD class before which actual got a few giggles from the class, me included.

"No one? Seriously?" the professor asks in mock response to the lack of response from the rest of the class. I don't really know why but I felt compelled to raise my paw to try and answer the easy question. "Yes Cynder, thank you for raising your paw, do you need to go to the bathroom or something or what?" he said in what was a clear reference to the first person who raised their hand in his class. He was so excited that someone finally did that only to find that they merely wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Actually, professor I wanted to answer your question." I said to defend myself I still don't like it when I am put in the center of attention, even for a moment. I cleared my throat and said, "Teleportation spells take one thing or person and move it to another location while Conjuration spells make stuff out of thin air." Easiest question to answer to anyone who opens the book.

"That is correct Cynder, but that was not exactly what I was asking for. Great job though." He said with a smile on his face, as he began to draw something on the board. "However, to be able to tell the difference between these two different types of magics is very difficult in combat, as there is very little time to figure this out." As he was saying this, he drew a circle on the board to that had really weird symbols and other things written inside of it.

"What I mean is that while both spells are fundamentally different, they can produce the same results." Just as he was finished saying this a large intricate circle was drawn up on the board. The professor snapped his fingers and instantly there were papers on all of our desks. On each of them were one of the things that student dream about in nightmares.

"A pop quiz?!" One of her fellow classmates screamed out in horror. There once sacred and free class had just been turned on its head and had been defiled with this one sheet of paper. 'Wait a minute only one page? That cannot seem right.'

I looked more closely at the paper that I was sitting on my desk and other than the words "Pop quiz" written on it in big bold letters there was nothing else on the paper. There wasn't even a backside to it. I looked up from the paper and I just started to notice that everyone else in the class was hollering at the professor saying how this was 'unfair' and 'Professor Pop Fizz never gave us a Pop quiz'. Despite the fact that the entire class was yelling at him the professor just floated there looking at everyone like he didn't have a care in the world.

After a minute or so the professor raised his hands and started raising his voice a little so that it could be heard above the rest of the class. "Alright, alright I think that is enough heckling for on day class." His little hands were being put into motion as to single the rest of the class to calm down. "Now before you all start raising your voices again why don't one of you actually take a look at your 'Pop quiz' that I gave you." He used his fingers to create air quotes to put emphases on the words 'Pop quiz'.

I looked around and it seems a lot of other people in my class were actually taking a look at the quiz and were also seeing at how odd it was. I then raised my hand and said, "Uh professor, there seems to be a mistake on my quiz, as in I don't actually have one." Man, I hate being the center of attention like that.

The professor smiles at me and says, "well you are right about one thing Cynder, there is no real Pop quiz." He then flies up to the board and erases a small part of the circle that he had created. At the very instant that he did this all of the papers that suddenly appeared at our desks, turned to dust before our very eyes, as if they were never even there to begin with. "The actual Pop quiz was realizing that there was no Pop quiz." The professor says with a dry chuckle to himself.

"This is a good example to see what conjuration does and how it is different from teleportation. While teleportation requires you to move something from one location to another, conjuration can just make it appear out of thin air. But while it can make anything there are limits to what can be made including certain restrictions as to how to keep it." He then points to our desks. "Like how I made all of you a single paper that had the words Pop quiz on it but that was all that was on the paper. The moment I damaged the magic circle the papers all disappeared. In other words, while I can make anything, I want real I can only do so for a limited amount of time and in some cases, it can be ended early."

The professor starts to move around the room looking around seeing that he clearly got all of the student's attention. "Now can anyone tell me…" Before the professor could finish that sentence the doors to the classroom busted open and Pop fizz and Eruptor both came running into the room.

"Sparx you have to come immediately, its Spyro. Again." Said Eruptor with a worried expression on his face.

Without hesitation Professor Sparx quickly flew out the front door with the other professors quickly behind him. Whatever was happening with Spyro right now it had to be dangerous, I just hope that the Spyro is going to be all right.

* * *

 _Sparx POV_

"Where is he?"

"He is at the training ground with Stealth Elf right now." The lava guy responds as he is trying to keep up with me as I am flying near my top speed. It took me a while to get used to being myself, in more ways then one as I was not used to being able to fly like the little guy I am. However, I am not the only one trying to get used to my 'old self' again. Spyro is too for that matter.

Ever since our little fight, Spyro has been having little episodes rather frequently. Well I say 'little episodes' but in actuality its more like he is trying to prevent a massive surge of power from overtaking him. I really don't want to use the term, 'a time bomb waiting to blow' but unfortunately, that is kind of an accurate description of what is going on. The annoying thing is that almost anything can trigger it to go off, but most of it is just emotional or metal stress that the guy feels at the time. Because of this Spyro has to be under constant surveillance by one or more members of his team, which I was against the idea at first because I believed that it would only make things worse. But the rest of the Skylanders had managed to convince me that it was for the best. After all we wouldn't want Spyro to accidentally blow up the academy because no one saw it coming.

What was really surprising to me about what to do about Spyro's episodes was that the Skylanders actually took my opinion into account. This may seem like a 'no-big-deal' but to me I was shocked to say the least. Other than Stealth Elf, I don't believe that a single Skylander likes to be around me. I mean I am to blame for trying to tear the team apart, kidnapping one of their members, attacking and provoking all of the members, but that doesn't make me all bad. Right? I am not so sure any more, I mean its not like I wanted to do those things, but they were kind of a means to an end, which doesn't really help me out either. Regardless of my moral dilemma, Spyro needs my help and currently I am the only one here who can suppress his 'little episodes'.

We managed to reach Spyro and Stealth Elf just in time as I see that Spyro is floating in the air without flapping his wings and his eyes got that blank pupil-less look that he has when he is overflowing. I look behind me to see that the blue and lava guy are right behind me, each giving me a nod letting me know that I can get to work on helping Spyro out.

While I was chanting getting ready to cast the spell to help Spyro out, Stealth Elf was dangerously close to Spyro trying to calm him down. "Everything is going to be fine Spyro, you don't need to worry anymore." Despite the fact that several pieces of equipment were flying around him and each one nearly missing her, she sounded pretty calming or at the very least, not all that scarred. I know I would be if I was in her shoes, but I cannot let myself be distracted as I closed my eyes to focus on my spell.

It was then that we heard a booming voice. It was loud and strong like the sound of thunder after a big crash of lighting from the sky. It spooked everyone as the voice was coming from Spyro, "I don't want to hurt you." Despite the fact that this voice could scare even the fearless, he sounded like he was in distress and was trying to hold back. Almost as if he was the one that was scared.

Thankfully I had finished casting my spell and I was all set to stop anything else from happening. I quickly flew in straight towards Spyro. Never in my life was I so happy to be small. Because thanks to that I was able to doge all of the major debris that was flying all over the place. That being said it was no simple task to fly up to the big guy. It took all of my effort to fly as straight as possible that I nearly lost concentration on the spell that we needed.

The moment I managed to touch Spyro with my hand I activated my spell and took all of the big guy's excess energy to another dimension. After that Spyros eyes regained their color as his body slowly descends and the wind slows down. Once Spyro had all paws on the ground I removed my hand from his head and fell down to the ground, exhausted.

I give a wry chuckle to the big guy before my I close my eyes as I feel my consciousness slip away.

* * *

 _Spyro's POV_

I can never get over how big of a help Sparx is despite his size. I guess it goes to show that little packages can bring big surprises. I bring down my front paws to try to scoop him up and place him on my back. I take my time in doing this act as I want to make sure that I do not hurt him or stir him from his sleep. After taking great care with slow and careful movement I have him balanced on my back.

I look around me and see that Eurptor and Stealth Elf are coming out of cover and doing some surveys of the damage I caused, again. This would be the third time this week since I have had another episode and each time it happens; I always manage to cause a large amount of damage to my surroundings. Thankfully no one has been hurt yet, but I feel like that is only a matter of time if I cannot learn to control myself.

"Well since I got Sparx on my back I fly him over to the library and get him some rest. See you guys later." It feels so embarrassing leaving my friends like this, but I also know that there is nothing that I can do in situations like this. As I fly back, I recall that it wasn't all that long ago that I found out that I literally cannot do much in the way of being a hero other than fighting the bad guys. Which I was fine with, until I became one then I found that I was even better at fighting the good guys. I shake my head, clearing my head of those thoughts, "man I really know how to make myself depressed."

As I reach the Library, I notice that Cynder is waiting at the door. I call out to her, "Hey Cynder, what are you doing here?"

She turns to face me with a look of surprise on her face, "trying to talk to Headmistress Kassondra. What are you doing here?"

I was hoping that I wouldn't have to answer that question as I really don't want to say, 'I nearly blew up an island while training and Sparx had to stop me, so I am taking him to the Library to rest.' So, I did the next best thing, "Uh, I am, well." I show her Sparx lying on my back and she gasps in surprise shock, not that I blame her.

"What happened to Professor Sparx?" she asks as she gets really close to my back to look over the guy.

I am trying my best to come up with a convenient excuse or a clever thing to say to explain the situation. But my mind starts going blank. "Uh…" then it dawned on me something I did back when I wasn't myself and I haven't perfected the art of lying. I remember Strykore telling me that the best way to cover up the truth is by telling only half of it. "There was a training accident, and this was the end result." There that isn't a lie and I didn't disclose the fact that I did anything. Perfect.

Cynder gives me a questioning look as if to say that I should elaborate a little more. I however, just flash a big toothy grin silently pleading to not ask any further. It was not easy to try to convince the rest of the academy about who Sparx really is. The story that we told all of them was that Sparx was an old magic professor here at the academy and that he came back out of retirement. Everyone for the most part bought it, except for Cynder. She never said that she felt anything about Sparx, but I could tell that she knew more, but probably wasn't certain of anything just yet. Just after a long enough moment to make the silence between the two of us awkward we here the sounds of the most annoying villain in all of Skylands.

"But mom, surly you know more about your time with dad than that?" He says in a pleading tone as I see both him and Kassondra are coming closer into view. "And what's with the stuff about you not telling me anymore until I get older? How old do I have to be?"

Kassandra releases a heavy sigh and responds, "Old enough until you stop asking for it non-stop, or better yet when you are no longer interested." She then turns her head towards me and Cynder. " And what is that you two want?"

I was about to answer when Cynder spoke up first and called out, " I was actually looking for you Headmistress Kassandra. I was hoping that we could have a little talk about some of the 'problems' I have been having." This was news to my ears I had no idea what kind of problems Cynder would be having or why she would need Kassandra for her help.

Kassandra seems to understand immediately what she is talking about and takes a moment to excuse herself from her son. She then turns her head towards me and gives me a look, " And what about you Spyro? Why are you here?" I then lower my back on a small angle to reveal Sparx lying on my back blissfully passed out. Kassandra seemed to understand what was going on or a least enough to know what I wanted. "Okay" she says with the authority of a leader, "Cynder you come with me while the boys will wait out here for a moment."

Clearly being unhappy, Kaos pouts crossing his arms. He then turns to me and sees that Sparx is lying on my back. "What is that loser doing here?" Kaos says with a snarky tone in his voice, clearly expressing his distaste in seeing the gold dragonfly on my back.

The initial shock of dealing with Cynder had better prepared me for this as I said almost reflexive like. "Training incident." As if that was all that needed to be said. Kaos looks at me questioningly and then shrugs his shoulders like he really didn't particularly care. Curiosity getting the better of me I asked "Weren't you like his biggest fan or something? It's just hard to believe that you call him a loser when like a week ago you were giving him non-stop praise."

Kaos looks at me with what I would describe as almost embarrassment, the kind you have when you know you made a mistake but refuse to admit it. "Fan is a little over kill, I merely was surprised that the guy even existed in the first place. I mean after all he was just a comic book character before he was real, to me at least." Kaos then quickly turns back to face me with a look of anticipation clearly written all over his face. "Enough about that guy. Are you finally going to tell me about my father and some of the stuff of what he was like?"

The sudden change of subject was a little weird for me and I had trouble forming words in my head yet alone in my mouth. "Uhh" was about the only thing that I could think of at the time. I really didn't want to lie to him especially since I did promise to tell him but right now was not a good time and I needed to let him know that. "Look now is not a good time to be talking about this okay?" I was hopping that Kaos was going to read what I wasn't saying but he just pouts and folds his arms up as he stares at me with unpleasant eyes. Not really feeling like dealing with this right now I decided to tell him the whole truth as to why I couldn't talk about it right now. "Look I can't really talk about Eon right now because of the way my body is behaving. Any time I get too emotionally excited or something my new 'powers' start to surge out of control. When they start going out of control, I start breaking things and hurting people around me. The only one that can stop that from happing is currently on my back and passed out at this stage. So, I am sorry, but I cannot tell you about Master Eon until after my situation is 'handled'."

The look that Kaos gave me was not one that I was hopping to see. I was hopping to see understanding or even just the smallest bit of sympathy or compassion from the guy as I truly do feel guilty for not upholding my promise. But what I got was him furring his brows and asking me "Then when would be a good time? Tomorrow, a week, moth, years?!" He then starts shouting at me getting very upset, " I have done nothing but be patient with everyone one and all I get is being pushed to the side to be either forgotten about or to be treated like an extra. All I want is answers and no one is giving them to me. I mean is it too much to ask about my father that was never there my entire life!?"

Kaos's words hurt deeply. I know exactly how it feels to be like that as when Master Eon was the one that was keeping me in the dark. I knew that I wanted answers more than anything and I was willing to go to any lengths to get them. I sighed in defeat to his words and told him "Look, I don't know when I will have full control of my powers but the next time Sparx wakes up and we have a moment together I will answers any questions you have with Sparx in the room in case things go south. I know that isn't what I promised you first but right now that is the absolute best that I can offer. I hope that can accept my offer."

Kaos looks at me confused at first but then slowly his anger and frustration start to melt away. He quickly turns around facing away from me and says in a high and mighty voice, "Well you are right about that being not what you originally promised me, but since you are so helpless right now I guess I could be kind enough to take it. Although you will still owe me one for not keeping your first promise and I tend to collect on my debts ten-fold so be prepared." Even though he sounds like he is taking pity on me I know that he means well, after the little bit of time that I spent with him, I can tell at least that much.

As touching as the moment was it was suddenly interrupted by Kassondra yelling at the top of her lungs "SKYLANDERS ASSMEBLE" from right behind the door. The noise was so loud that I felt Sparx start to wake on my bake as I felt him stir awake. Within a moment the rest of the team was gathered in the main room with Cynder present as well. Although I was curious about what they were talking about and why she was still here, before I could voice my opinion Kassondra spoke first, "Alright listen up, Skylanders. I got a stress call coming from the Crumbling Mountains saying that they are being attacked by 'some type of ghost monsters' as they called it. I need you to go out there and stop them from destroying the town." She then motioned to Cynder who was standing by her side. "Take Cynder here with you as she has spent most of here life in the Cadaverous Crypts, so she is familiar with ghosts and the like."

With time being of the essence and the rest of team ready to depart we were just starting to head over when Sparx shouted, "Wait let me come with you I might also be able to provide some support and not to mention it might not be a good idea for Spyro to go and fight given his condition, unattended." I looked around the room, the logic making sense to me, but I could see that there was still the look of mistrust and apprehension written on some of my teammates faces. However, with time being short as it is and the distance from here to the Crumbling Mountains being far there wasn't a whole lot of room to argue. So Sparx was tagging along for the first time helping out the Skylanders.

The trip over was quite and filled with tension. There wasn't much that needed to be said other than a few questions that was asked by Cynder. Such things like 'what works on hitting ghosts?' and 'do positions work on them or do they just phase right threw them?' Cynder answered them as best as she could but there was only so much that she could answer with her experience of never actually fighting one. Mostly due to her overprotective father.

We ended up arriving to the town to see it be half on fire and the villagers screaming as they were running around in full on panic mode. We landed in a secure area and got a good look at the 'ghost monsters' that they were to fight. To call them a ghost was a little misleading as they had bones that made up their body however their bones were see through and they were like a lime green in color. Their bodies did resemble something of a monster, but it also could be described as smoothing like a beast that walks on two legs. They had very large shoulders and upper bodies while their lower bodies looked thin. Despite this being the first time that I have ever seen them, they look vaguely familiar.

Quickly shaking my head to get ready, I start the offensive with by diving into the sky getting the aerial advantage. Meanwhile Jet-Vac and Eruptor both head in from the front launching their mid-range attacks at the ghosts, gaining their attention. I then dash towards the ground using my fire breath to torch the guys further and catching the few that are staring to run away, making sure that none escape. As I am finishing up the round up of stragglers, Stealth Elf, Pop Fizz and Cynder all work together to stop these ghosts in their tracks.

All in all, we are doing great work and while Sparx may not have been doing much to help us in combat he was helping the residents find shelter and protecting them from flying debris so that we could fight without too much worry as the island itself is pretty small. For a little guy and first time ever working with us he really does know how to read the flow of battle and find the best way to assist. The battle itself was wrapping up fairly quickly, something which made me nervous. 'What are these things and why do they seem familiar to me?' was all I could think about as I was fighting them off.

Just as we are about to finish off the last one, a boom sound can be heard in the distance and hurling towards the center of town is what can only be describe as a black fireball. It lands creating a huge creator and large amounts of smoke and dust. Then something could be seen moving in the cloud of dust. It wasn't very large considering the whole that it just made, but the shape looked vaguely familiar.

It was then that the shadowy figure spoke, and it sent chills down my spine. It said in a cocky tone laced with malice only three words but within that moment it was as if I had just entered my worst nightmare "Remember me? Skylanders." Out emerged the one thing in the whole world that I feared and hated the most. Out emerged what can only be called Dark Spyro.

 **Chapter 10: Better left unsaid**

* * *

 **Authors Footnotes:**

Hey everyone, sorry again for being so late. I had a lot go on in my life for the past couple of months and I struggled to handle them. This is not me trying to give an excuse only to present my perspective on things. Regardless I will be finishing this story and I am happy to announce that I am working on creating a 'little' prequal/ sequel to this story as I kind of just got more and more into it. This time I plan on working out the details before I start writing so hopefully things turn out to be smoother and better written as a result. Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and the more that is to come.

Yours Truly,

D Jester.


	11. Chapter 10:Better left unsaid

**Authors Note's**

Fair warning for what is up ahead. There is some pretty gruesome scenes and things might get a little graphic. I am keeping this PG-13 ish but if you don't want to read those parts just look for the end of the battle (I will let you know so that you won't have to go looking for it.)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Better left unsaid**

 _Spyro POV_

A thick cloud of smoke and dust hung in the air as the figure slowly gains shape. The first thing that I saw was those dark red eyes. I always knew that I had red eyes but for some reason they look brighter with the black night like scales and the dark grey horns from his head. The words that he uttered, sent a chill down my spine as I was remined of times better left forgotten. "Remember me? Skylanders." He started to emerge from the creator that he had created, slowly walking up as if it was no different then walking down a simple hall. Despite the fact that the creator was easily over ten times his size he seemed virtually unharmed and seemed to be walking without any injury sustained. "What? All stares and no comments? I thought at least one of you would say something by now."

He turns to look at all of my teammates one at a time keeping a very calm and casual appearance on his face as if it was the same for window shopping on things that he liked. "It seems like the gangs all here." He then looks to Cynder and Sparx who are just as awestruck as the rest of us about what is going on. "And it seems like you brought extras to the party, great." He then starts to walk up closer to me his expression changing from his light demeanor to a more serious look as his eyes concentrate on me. All the while I remain frozen in place like someone had pinned me to my position, and despite that I couldn't see my teammates, judging from the lack of movement, it seems like they were in the same position as me.

He stops his walk just a few steps away from me, starting right at me, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Pretty ironic as I had you fight quite literally a few ghosts from 'our' past." The words that reach my ears are laced with a malice I never thought I could hear from my own voice. "Did you like them? I really hope you did because it cost me quite a bit to get them made." He then shifts his predator glance behind me, and I see that he is looking directly at Cynder. "Although it seems like I will be able to pay it back in full sooner than expected."

As I turned to face him, he vanished. It was as if he really was a ghost, one moment he was standing in front of me the next he was gone. As much as I deeply wished this was true, I then heard a gasp come from behind me and saw that somehow Dark Spyro had appeared right in front of Cynder holding her by the throat. He seemed to just be holding her there suspended in the air for a few moments, slowly making her lose her breath until suddenly, a giant disembodied fist punched Dark Spyro in his side sending him flying. The fist then rapidly faded away into nothing as I saw Sparx lower his hands staring intently at Dark Spyro. His eyes were burning with anger, as if his stare could burn a whole in someone.

( _PG-13 warning here,_ )

From where Dark Spyro had landed I saw the rubble move and out came Dark Spyro, seemingly unscratched. "Well that was just rude." He said while twisting his body as if he was stretching, "I knew I wasn't going to get a very welcome greeting and all, but I never expected you to be the first to strike, Kronos." At that moment I saw Sparx go wide eyed, as he lowered his hands and stare at disbelief at Dark Spyro. In all the time that I had spent with Sparx and all the times that my 'memories' shared with me I have never seen the look on his face. It wasn't just simple disbelief that was on his face it was something more, like a primal terror written on him, as if Dark Spyro had just opened up pandoras box. "How …" Sparx never got to finish his sentence as Dark Spyro had disappeared, leaving behind what I can make out to be a few thin bolts of a dark purple lighting. I then turned my head in the direction of Sparx.

I heard a scream.

This scream wasn't one of joy or shock or anything like that it was a scream of terror. Sparx lay on the ground unmoving, with a whole in his chest. I stand there stock still as I was frozen with shock.

In an uncaring tone Dark Spyro looks down at Sparx's corpse, "That is what you get for interrupting my reunion with Cynder." He then turns to face Cynder using his tail to smack Sparx around in the dirt. But before he could pull another vanishing act again, I heard a yell. It was coming from Jet-Vac as he pointed his Vat-gun at Dark Spyro and fired rapidly as he could. This seemed to have broken the spell that had fallen on everyone as they all started to join in on his battle cry and started to charge towards Dark Spyro. I start to join them in their call being filled up with the energy that they are radiating and start to flap my wings as fast as I can to reach Dark Spyro along with the rest of my team.

( _No longer PG-13 rated your welcome_ )

Despite the fact that we were rampaging towards him, Dark Spyro only casually turns his head to face us and for a spit second, I could have sworn I saw his eyes change. And before we could do anything else the earth beneath Dark Spyro moved rapidly, like water flowing, and taking shape in front of us, blocking our path to him. Using my wings, I rapidly ascended over the newly formed barrier in an attempt to get to Dark Spyro. However, by the time that I had reach the top I found that Dark Spyro wasn't there. I look forward beyond to see that he had managed to grab Cynder and has her unconscious body over his back. He turns to look at me with a smirk on his face, and his eyes giving me a wide knowing smile like he is getting amusement from this. "I will leave what's his face with you." He spreads his wings which now somehow look wider and longer than before and gives them a single push as a gust of wind forces me back in recoil. I never thought that so much power could come from a single flap of wings, but despite the large amount of wind rushing past my ears I could still hear Dark Spyro speak perfectly. "As a parting gift to you I will give you one piece of advice. Ask him who Kronos is if you want to know everything about Sparx and what he has done. Because believe me when I say this, you will thank me for what I have done for you."

And with those parting words he flew up in the sky so fast, it would make Stealth Elf green with envy. I just stood there on the ground lost and confused as I turned to Sparx who still lay motionless on the ground. All I could think about at the time was that I had failed him, I had let my brother down. Whatever the reason was, whether it was the exhaustion of the fight or the mental and emotional strain of Dark Spyro, my eyes slowly started to close as I lost consciousness.

* * *

 _Eruptor's POV_

The ride bake to base was the worst part. It wasn't the fact that we had failed in the mission to protect everyone, since the villagers themselves were safe, but the fact that we lost a cadet and another member of our team was unconscious. That was hard but the hardest part was yet to come. We had to tell Spyro that Jester had died. Although I should say that it was 'Sparx' that had died but I never did warm up to his other side. After all, even if he could fool the rest of the Skylanders, he wasn't going to fool me. I had enough of all the scheming that he had pulled off as Jester, and I honestly cannot tell what is going on through his head but I knew one thing the moment he appeared in front of us that he was bad news, and so far I had been right, for the most part.

However, the news of about Spyro's 'second soul' residing inside of him shocked me. And if it wasn't for the fact that Spyro himself had explained and told everyone himself, I never was going to believe it. The fact that it was Jester that told Spyro about all of this, made me even more suspicious. Regardless of that matter there was so much I don't understand about Jester and the things he has done in the past. But what was really troubling me was Jester's inconstancies. He would make countless plays of power and cunning in one moment and then rushed to execute them the next. Like coming up with deceiving plans that manipulate others is like breathing to him.

Then there was Jesters past. When it came down to it, we knew very little. What we do know so far is only what he told us and that doesn't amount to much, as for all we know it could be a lie. But even if all of what he told us is true, that still leaves about, according to him, 10,000 years unaccounted for. What did he do? What did he see? What did he learn during all that time? When I tried to get some more information out of him on the subject, he was vague and lacked any real detail. He seemed most warry around me, meaning that he was being cautious with what he said around me. In other words, he was aware that I haven't fully trusted him, and he is dancing on tiptoes around me, which only makes me more curious. Although now I guess I won't be getting anything out of him now that he is gone.

As soon as I reached that thought we had managed to land back at the academy with long and sullen looks upon our faces. The only saving grace that we had so far was that Spyro hadn't woken up yet, meaning that we had time to prepare. Although the more I think about it, I am not sure whether or not that is a blessing or a curse.

The first one to break the silence was Stealth Elf, "I think we should take Spyro to the main room. I think it will be easiest to tell him what happened to Cynder and Sparx." I could tell that there was more that she wanted to say or show, perks of being friends with her for years. But the downside of that knowledge was that I had no idea what it was that she wanted to say. I find that sometimes the things might be better without me being so 'brainy' all the time.

We managed to lay down Spyro on the sofa and put Sparx on Master Eon's desk. We then stood in front of Sparx's body as we were trying hard to not make it the first thing that Spyro sees when he wakes up. Then we waited. Waited for Spyro to wake up. Waited for us to come up with something to say on how to break the news. Waiting for time to end, but in the end, it was Spyro who woke up first.

He groaned and stirred as he was slowly waking up from being knocked unconscious. His bright red eyes started to slowly come open as he started to look around the room with confusion in his eyes. "What happened?" is all he could get out of his mouth it seems. I figured something like this was going to happen as this is something that happens a lot to people who go through a shocking moment before receiving a massive blow to the head. Ironically enough this rather specific set of events happens often for Skylanders that there was a study done by an old professor working on brain damage some years before we arrived. I believe…

"You were knocked out by your other half Spyro." Stealth Elf said in response to Spyro's question. Stupid head of mine going off on tangents, I may be able to think ten times faster then my teammates but if I have 100 more things to think it doesn't help. "We carried you here as you were knocked unconscious. Do you remember anything Spyro?" Stealth Elf asked with a solemn look upon her face.

Spyro seemed to be thinking hard over the subject as if the memory itself was painful. He seemed to have come to some form of realization and when he uttered his next words it seemed like he was going to break down. "Sparx…"

"Ugh. Did anyone get the licenses plate on the truck that hit me?"

The words came from behind us. There should have been no one there and yet it did. I turned around to see that something impossible happened. Sparx was flying right above the desk that we had placed him on, with no whole in his chest. He looked at us with a perplexed look to his face as if he was unsure of what was going on. Then he looked behind him as if he thought that we were looking behind him. Upon realizing that there was nothing out of the ordinary he then turned back and faced the rest of us and just replied, "What?" As if we could explain what was going on.

I recalled the injury that Sparx had obtained from the fight and both Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz confirmed that his heart had stopped. The wound itself was impressive to say the least. Despite that fact that Sparx is smaller than my 'hand' the whole in his chest was dead center of his body. There was no way that we could do anything at the time to heal the wound or bring the little guy back. Yet somehow, he came back on his own and what's more is that the hole in his body is completely gone and looks like he never sustained any injury at all. To top that all off he is making wise cracks to boot.

Jet-Vac was the first to answer Sparx's question, with another question of course, "Your alive? How is that even possible?"

Sparx then looked over to Jet-Vac and suddenly his face lit up as he answered the question. "Oh! now I get what is going on. I thought something was on my face. Well I don't know if you guys remember this, but I did say that there was a lot more to my powers then what I revealed. One of them being that I am basically immortal." He said so matter of fact like that it seemed like we where simpletons for not figuring it out earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually thought that.

Spyro was starting to break up into tears as he slowly started to approach Sparx. "I thought I lost you back there."

"Hey! Hey! Easy on the water works buddy. I may be a drama guy but don't go all crying over me. I told you I am basically immortal." He says trying to calm Spyro down, while reassuring him that everything was going to be alright. The look that Sparx made told me a lot about how he feels. He showed signs of relaxation, and content. This combined with how he was acting told me that he was glad that nothing serious had happened to Spyro and that he feels comfortable around the him. Despite the fact that Sparx is a sneaky person who is withholding stuff from us, he sure does feel comfortable around Spyro.

As Spyro stopped crying, he sniffles out a question, as a look of confusion crosses his face. "Hey Sparx, who is Kronos?" In that moment all looks of content and relaxation vaporized from his face as it was replaced with shock and panic. Something about Kronos makes him feel very uncomfortable. He looks around and notices that we all see the worried expression on his face. Because of our recent encounters with Master Eon, we have come to recognize this face and we know what it means. A secret of his is about to be exposed.

"Uh, nothing really. I mean that phrase doesn't really mean that much. It just something that …" He was saying these words as he was looking to each of us clearly trying to hide what he knows. Then he stops mid-sentence as he looks to Spyro. He goes from trying to be convincing to frozen in place so fast if you blinked you would have missed it. "… you guys may want to sit down for this. Please." Even though he has only been here for about two weeks. Even Pop could tell. He never once used the word please.

We sat down and waited for him to continue, having the is look of deep focus on his face. After a little while of pacing back and forth threw the air he stopped and faced us. "Where do I even begin?" He then turned around and started to fly over to the desk to stop just a few inches away from its edge.

"I have mentioned before that I had to travel to other worlds to find Spyro's soul, right? Well what I neglected to tell you was the how I managed to do so. I wouldn't mind explaining the finer details, but I am certain that none of you have lifespans long enough for me to be able to do so, so I will give the smaller version. I was able to travel to other worlds because of my job. What my job is exactly, or rather what I have to do for my job is I have to make sure certain things happen. I know that is very vague as far as job descriptions goes but it is no less true. My job was to travel to other worlds and prevent certain events or people from doing certain things. I could use any method or process or whatever I could get my hands on to achieve that purpose. In my line of work there is no such thing as a coincidence or fate or destiny, ultimately it came down to how well I did my job."

He took a moment to look around and see the looks on everyone's face. I am not sure what exactly he saw but he looked saddened as he took a deep breath and continued on. "The point being here was that I lied, tricked, deceived, and even convinced others to do what 'had to be done'. These events, or things that I was to make sure happen were mostly tragedies. I used others to create terrible events that effected many worlds and I am the one responsible for them coming to pass. The only reason how I am able to keep moving from world to world is that no one knows that it was me that was pulling the strings. I did everything without ever telling anyone who I was. Kronos was the name given to me to represent all of the tragedies that I have caused." Sparx then lowered his head down quietly.

"I am sorry for asking this but what kind of things did you do? Specifically?" It was Pop who asked this question. I am not sure whether he meant anything by that or not but asking this seemed to put Sparx in even a worse mood as I could see he sink even lower to the ground, slowly falling from up high. While I was curious as well there are some things that even I won't ask, or at least not right away. While Sparx was trying to come to terms with what to say I stole a glace at Spyro trying to see what he looked like hearing all of this. I didn't get a good look at his face, while standing behind him, but I could tell that this was very shocking for him to hear. No surprise there as it is shocking to all of us, but he seemed to be very upset by this. The only reason why I thought this in the first place was that he was completely still. The kind of unnaturally still one has when they get angry.

Sparx then picked up his head and looked Spyro straight in the eye and I will never forget what he said after. "I am the one who caused Spyro to have no blood relatives left." A cold silence fell upon the room as what Sparx just said seeped into us. Before we could anyone could really react Sparx started to continue, for the fist time giving us details as to what he has done. "You have already learned that I can transform myself into anyone, and that I was once the teacher for Kassandra. What you didn't know and neither did anyone for that matter was that I was the one that taught Strykore how to steal another person's light. I was also the one that secretly implanted the powers that Eon used to send Spyro's ancestors into another world, wherever that may be." Sparx then sat down on the desk indicating that his explanation was done.

We sat there in silent contemplation trying to absorb the information that was being given to us. Speechless was an understatement. Given from what Eon had told us and all that we had went through, none of what has happened to us would have happened if Sparx hadn't done what he did. I turned to Spyro looking to see if he was taking it any better then the rest of us. Instead all I heard was "How many?" it was the quietest question I have ever heard but to the rest of us he might as well of shouted it.

Sparx looked visibly confused by the question and simply responded in a defeated tone, "how many what?" The look on Sparx's face was contorted with emotion, uneasy was simply the best way to describe it.

Spyro took a deep breath and raised his head, looking at Sparx directly, and spoke in a clear and slow voice saying, "how many have you affected, not just us, but how many people have suffered like we did? How many individual lives affected by your actions?" You could feel the anger in his voice like a pressure coming down on you like a ton of bricks. I haven't seen Spyro this angry before and it scared me.

I wasn't the only one scared though as Sparx's face went from bad to worse in an instant. He tried to turn his head away from Spyro and looked down to the ground as if to try and figure it out. This apparently seemed to anger Spyro even more as he then shouted "HOW MANY SPARX! ANSWER ME!"

Sparx jumped back from Spyro and as I looked around so have the rest of us. We have never once seen Spyro get angry like this before, and for the first time since we found out that he was turned evil. We were instinctively scared of him. Scared of what he could do. Sparx then took a deep breath raised his head and looked Spyro in the eyes, "I have no idea. The only real answer I can give is all of them." I could see that the emotion on Sparx's face start to fade away as he gave the most factual answer that he could provide. To be honest, I am not sure what kind of answer Spyro was looking for, but it seemed that when Sparx gave his answer he seemed to visibly relax. Although that isn't very true either as even pop could still see that Spyro was very angry right now. It would be more accurate to say that Spyro had cooled down enough to not be yelling anymore.

What Spyro did next, after spending a hot minute of just staring at Sparx, was turn away from Sparx and start to head towards the door. No one tried to stop him, and everyone immediately got out of his way. The main reason for this was that we could visibly see the magic pouring out of his body, one false move and he could explode with energy and the pained look on his face told us a lot. Either he was doing everything he could to not blow up right now or that he was so angry that not even our voices could penetrate him, either one would be best to give him some space. Before he left, Spyro turned his face to look back and said, "you know, that dra- the other me said that I would thank him for what he did. And right now, all I wish is that when you went down, you should have stayed down. At least then you would have died as my brother." Those words were laced with so much hate that I could have sworn that they could kill. And without so much of a response, Spyro leapt off and flew into the distance. I turned to look at Sparx one more time before heading out of the room myself and he just stood there with a blank expression on his face. And for the first time since I have encountered him, I saw a crack in his mental mask.

* * *

 **Some floating island during sunset**

For some reason I decided to tail Sparx and see what he was going to do. I have no real clue as to why I felt the need to do so, maybe curiosity, but I carried on regardless. I watched him slowly descend to a floating island in the not so far distance. It was approaching sunset now and if it wasn't for the mood that Sparx's revelation had made it would been very relaxing and a beautiful sight to behold. But for Sparx I don't think he came to this spot for any purpose, I think he just wanted to get away from everything and find a place in peace. At least that was what I would do.

The next thing I see Sparx do is sit down and do nothing. No sounds, no magic, just looking at the sunset doing nothing. I watch him from a distance for over an hour and he still just staring ahead. I couldn't see his face from behind him and after waiting for a long period of time I moved out from hiding and approached him. I don't know what made me do this, and I asked myself 'what am I doing here' several times. But every time I tried to move away or leave him alone, I just kept on thinking back to the crack that I saw in his mental mask. I kept thinking 'what was that for and why did he show it then?' He has never done anything without a purpose behind it, but whenever I tired to figure out what it was for, I came up blank.

It wasn't until that I was a few feet away from him that he took notice of me. He turned to me and I saw a look of surprise on his face. "You were the last person I expected to see." He said with a lace of sarcasm in his voice. "What did you come here for? To gloat? Say 'I knew you were bad all along' or something?" He then turned back towards the sunset as he awaited my response. Honestly those thoughts did come to my mind before but that wasn't why I came over to see him. I guess having him come at me like the way he did made me say " I wanted to know what was that that made you crack open."

This seemed to have confused Sparx and he turned to look at me in the eyes. And for the briefest moment I thought I saw something, but before I could even see what it was it was gone. He then studied me and gave a look of recognition as if he figured out what my poorly worded question meant. "Oh that. Look some things are better left unsaid okay?" He then turned to face the sunset again as if that answer was enough to satisfy me.

I don't know why exactly but I felt betrayed at that moment. Maybe it was because of the fact that he could read me, but I couldn't read him. Maybe it was that he said he revealed everything to us but was now saying that he wasn't going to tell me something, like he was still keeping secrets. Whatever it was it angered me, and I shouted, "what is it that you could possibly feel the need to hide from us? What is your major scheme now that we know what you did? What are you not telling me and why?"

Sparx seemed to raise his head up after hearing what I said, and he just turned and looked at me. His only response to my questions was this, "I don't want to make excuses for what I have done. I don't feel the need to say it because I don't feel like I deserve a chance to defend myself or what I have done." Those words, for some reason, have struck a chord with me as he looked at me with nothing but sincerity. Like he honestly believes that he is beyond redemption even if he feels nothing but sorrow for what he has done. He then turns away from me a second time and stares back at the sunset.

I felt, for the second time today, as though I have just learned something about Sparx that he didn't mean to reveal about himself. I almost wanted to get angry at him for avoiding my questions, but I realized that in a way he did answer them. He told me that what he held back in saying were things that would sound like excuses or something that would make him seem less evil. Like a villain taking acts of redemption. He didn't want to say them because he feels like he deserves punishment and he is just trying to take it. I never thought that I would ever feel this way, least of all with Sparx, but I actually felt empathy for the little guy. If I had made a mistake, the first thing I would do was do something to make up for it to amend myself. It seems like he did the same thing but, instead of trying to defend himself he is just taking it. I guess what everyone says about me is true, despite being hard and rough on the outside I am really a softy on the inside. I decided to, against my previous judgment of the guy, hear him out and say, "you know if you want I could 'pretend' not to listen as you talk to yourself."

This time instead of letting him turn around to face me I sat at the ledge of the island with him. And the only thing I saw when I looked at him was a sight I will never forget for the rest of my life. Instead of seeing a mastermind with a grand scheme in the background. Instead of seeing a liar saying anything to get what he wants when it's convenient for him. Instead of seeing an emotionless person who commits atrocious acts and admits to them with out a care in the world. I saw a man/ insect break down.

And for the rest of the night he cried his little heart out in front of me.

 **Chapter 11: To Forgive Oneself  
**

* * *

 **Authors Footnotes:**

I cannot tell you all how hard it was for me to write this chapter. Not only because it was hard for me to write as a story but how difficult it was to convey what Sparx had done and how others would react. Not all people are terrible, but I also believe that even terrible people have hearts too. The story will go on and I promise you viewers this: Life goes on and with it the good bad and ugly. Thanks for reading and I look forward to writing more again.

Yours Truly,

D. Jester


End file.
